Queue de Fée
by KuroNaLu
Summary: Queue de Fée, sebuah kafe 'biasa' dengan pekerja yang 'biasa', hanya saja saat pagi hari merupakan kafe normal dan malam hari menjadi sebuah bar. Lucy Heartfilia, seorang gadis 'biasa' bertemu dengan Natsu yang bekerja di kafe itu, dan tak lama ia mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan dii Queue de Fée (NaLu, Romance x Mysteri, Little bit M, New Writer, OoC, AU, Typo(s), dll)
1. Chapter 1

**Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 1 – Hari Pertama |**

 **Narita Airport, Tokyo**

 **09.00 a.m.**

'Akhirnya…' batin seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari bandara. ' _ohisashiburi_ Tokyo~' raut wajah gadis tersebut nampak gembira saat menginjakkan kaki ditanah kelahirannya. Ia mengankat sedikit tangannya dan segera masuk kedalam Taxi dan melaju menuju kediamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis tersebut turun didepan sebuah rumah megah. Nampak ditembok terdapat sebuah tanda bertuliskan nama marga pemilik rumah itu, "Heartfilia". Gadis itu berjalan memasuki kediaman milik orang tuanya tersebut. Surai pirangnya terhelai oleh hembusan angin kecil. Didepan pintu sudah ditunggu oleh seorang buttler.

"Loke, _ohisashiburi_ " sambut gadis tersebut dengan ramah

" _ohisashiburi ojou_ " balas seorang buttler tersebut. Dan dibukakan pintu untuk sang putri dari pemilik rumah.

"Lucy.." seorang wanita bergaun dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan gadis itu, Lucy, menghampiri dan memeluk Lucy.

" _Tadaima_ mama.." kata Lucy dan membalas pelukan dari sang mama. Merekapun berjalan kedalam dan melepas kerinduan antara ibu dan anak yang terpisah beberapa tahun.

Lucy Heartfilia, ia merupakan anak dari pasangan Jude Heartfilia dengan Layla Heartfilia. Setelah lulus dari SMA Tokyo, ia mengikuti ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai _biro_ ke Amerika selama 4 tahun. Dan ia memutuskan kembali untuk suatu hal yang harus ia lakukan di Jepang. Lucy merupakan gadis yang mudah bergaul dan sangat ramah. Saat ini Lucy tengah asik mengobrol dengan ibunya. Mereka berdua melepas rasa rindu karena lama tak bertemu

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah bersinar cukup tinggi. Lucy berjalan santai dikota. Ia berniat untuk menemui sahabatnya pada hari ini. Ia melihat hp miliknya, nampak sebuah alamat dengan nomor kamar dimana sahabatnya tinggal. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk ditemukan oleh Lucy. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar didepan dirinya.

" _haaiii.._ tunggu sebentar" kata pemilik kamar. Dan tak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan nampak seorang gadis kecil dengan surai biru dan bando kuning dikepalanya.

"Lu-chaan~ _ohisashiburi_ " kata Levy sambil memeluknya.

" _ohisashiburi_ Levy-chan" balas Lucy dengan pelukan hangat pula. Merekapun masuk dan berbincang-bincang tentang pengalaman mereka selama 4 tahun terakhir.

Levy McGarden, sahabat Lucy sejak SMA hingga sekarang. Ia memiliki otak yang cerdas. Setelah lulus ia masuk kedalam Hukum di Tokyo University. Ia lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan dengan waktu tempuh hanya 3.5 tahun. Dan dengan setengah tahun ia menjadi pengacara yang cukup sukses dan cukup ditakuti di pengadilan wilayah Tokyo.

Lucy dan Levy duduk diruang tengah, duduk dan menikmati secankir teh hangat sambil mendengarkan cerita satu sama lain.

"hhmmm.. kau hebat sekali Levy-chan. Menjadi pengacara terkenal dalam waktu hanya setengah tahun" kata Lucy kagum

"hehe.. itu karena seseorang yang mempromosikanku, jadi banyak yang menyewaku sebagai pengacara mereka" kata Levy lalu menyeruput teh dicangkirnya

"tapi itu sungguh hebat Levy-chan. Menurutku pengacara bisa terkenal dalam waktu sesingkat itu, itu hal yang hebat" kata Lucy. Levy hanya tertawa mendengar sahabatnnya yang memuji ia berlebihan.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan di Amerika Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy. Ia meletakkan cangkir teh dimeja dan menyilangkan kakinya, bersiap untuk mendengarkan kisah Lucy

"a-aku? Aku hanya belajar-belajar saja. Dan sesekali keluar untuk sekedar bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe" kata Lucy

"hhmmm… aku kira kau juga akan bekerja seperti ayahmu. Kau kan sangat pintar" puji Levy

"haha.. kau lebih pintar dariku Levy-chan. lagipula…" Lucy memotong kalimatnya, dan menyeruput sedikit teh miliknya.

"lagipula?" Levy mengangkat separuh alisnya

"lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ayahku" jawab Lucy dengan nada datar.

"hahaha" Levy tertawa mendengar perkataan Lucy yang datar. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar suara Lucy yang datar. "jadi kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?" kata Levy

"tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin ke Jepang, lagipula ada suatu hal yang harus kukerjakan" kata Lucy

"sesuatu apa?" Tanya Levy penasaran

"rahasia.. hehe" kata Lucy

" _mou Lu-chan~_ " Levy menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"hahaha.. nanti kau juga akan tahu Levy-chan" jawab Lucy dengan tawa kecil

Mereka pun berbincang cukup lama hingga tanpa mereka sadari langit mulai gelap. Lucy memutuskan untuk pulang.

"perlu aku antar Lu-chan?" Levy menawarkan bantuan kepada Lucy

"tidak perlu Levy-chan, lagipula aku masih ingin jalan-jalan" kata Lucy yang sudah selesai memakai sepatu miliknya

"baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati Lu-chan"

"iya Levy-chan" Lucy pun meninggalkan apartemen tempat tinggal Levy.

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy berjalan dibawah lampu-lampu jalanan yang juga ramai dilalui orang-orang. Tokyo terlihat indah saat malam. Ia berjalan menuju arah rumahnya.

"meoong" suara kucing membuat langkah Lucy terhenti. Ia melihat kesekitar dan mendapati seekor kucing yang memandang kedirinya di persimpangan gang kecil. Seekor kucing dengan warna yang sedikit aneh, biru dan putih dibagian perut.

" _neko~_ " Lucy berjalan mendekati kucing biru itu, namun ia berlari menuju dalam gang. "ah! _Neko-chaan.. neko-chaan_ " Lucy mengikuti kucing itu kedalam gang yang cukup gelap. Kucing itu berhenti, Lucy berjongkok dan mengelus kucing itu. Matanya mendapati sebuah kalung melingkari leher kucing itu. Ada tulisan pada kalung itu, "Happy? _Sou ka.._ jadi namamu Happy" Lucy terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya hingga tak sadar 3 orang asing mendekat kearahnya.

"yoo.. _ojou-chan.._ sendirian?" kata seorang laki-laki yang datang kearahnya. Lucy terkejut mendengar suara itu dan langsung berdiri dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kucing biru tersebut lari entah kemana. "bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main.. _ojou-chan_ ~" kata orang asing itu. Mereka bertiga mendesak Lucy hingga terpojok kearah tembok. Mata ketiga orang asing itu melihati tubuh Lucy. Maklum saja, tubuh Lucy terbilang bagus, dengan perut langsing dan ukuran dada yang cukup besar. Tangan salah seorang itu mencoba meraih dada Lucy. Namun tak sampai setengah dari jarak mereka, tangannya dicegat oleh tangan seseorang lagi yang baru saja sampai

"yooo~ maaf mengganggu, tapi bisakah kau hentikan ini dan pergi dari sini?" kata pria yang mencegat, atau lebih tepatnya mencengkram tangan orang asing tadi yang ingin memegang dada Lucy. Dan secara cepat orang asing itu melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pria ini.

"siapa kau?!" kata orang asing itu

"kalian tidak perlu tahu. Aku ulangi, bisakah kalian pergi dari sini?" pria tersebut nampak tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dengan pandangan yang tajam. Ketiga orang tadi nampak ketakutan dan pergi. Dan pria tersebut menoleh kearah Lucy, ekpresinya berubah menjadi seperti pria biasa. " _daijoubu?_ " Tanya pria itu

"hm" Lucy mengangguk.

"sebaiknya gadis tidak berkeliaran ditempat seperti ini. Mari aku antar ke jalan utama" tawar pria itu dan berjalan, Lucy mengiyakannya dan mengikuti pria itu. Lucy hanya memandang samar wajah pria itu karena gelap. Tak lama mereka sampai dijalan utama, tepat dimana Lucy melihat kucing biru tadi.

" _arigatou_.. _etto?_ " kata Lucy

"ah, _gomen,_ nama ku Natsu Dragneel. Panggil saja Natsu" balas pria itu dengan senyuman.

"Lucy Heartfilia, terimakasih sudah menolongku, Natsu-san" balas Lucy setengah menunduk, 'ah.. warna rambut yang aneh, tapi itu cocok dengan wajahnya' batin Lucy setelah melihat wajah pria yang menolongnya.

"haha.. _iie iie_. Dan panggil saja Natsu, tidak usah terlalu formal. Jadi… ada urusan apa seorang gadis didalam gang sana?" Tanya pria bersuari pink itu.

"a-aa.. _etto.._ aku tadi melihat kucing berbulu biru dan mengikutinya sampai kedalam gang, dan orang-orang tadi datang" jelasnya kepada pria itu

"maksudmu.. kucing itu?" pria itu menunjuk kepada kucing yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah kafe.

"aaahh~ benar sekali" kata Lucy dengan suara sedikit keras. Pria itu sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuan Lucy. Lucy hanya malu senndiri saat melihat bahwa ia ditertawai oleh pria itu.

"maafkan aku.. bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol didalam? Lagipula aku pemilik kucing itu" ajak Natsu dan langsung berjalan kearah kafe itu. Dan entah kenapa Lucy mengiyakan ajakan pria yang baru ia kenal itu. Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam kafe yang bertuliskan "Queue de Fée". Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat pintu dibuka.

"selamat datang…" sambutan dari pelayan perempuan bersurai putih pendek.

Kafe itu cukup besar, kursi dan meja tertata rapi menyeluruh ditengah ruangan. Terdapat 2 buah _Bar Counter_ , yang pertama tepat beberapa meter didepan pintu masuk, dan yang satunya berada beberapa meter disebelah kanan pintu. Diantara kedua _bar counter_ itu terdapat sebuah panggung untuk music ringan, hanya saja sedang tidak ada _perform_ saat ini. Dan disebelah pojok kiri terdapat pintu yang menghubungkan kearah ruang staff. Disebelah kiri pintu masuk terdapat dapur dan dibatasi oleh meja kasir yang seperti _bar counter_. Kafe nampak masih sepi, beberapa pelayan masih membersihkan meja, karena kafe masih baru buka.

Natsu berjalan kearah _bar counter_ yang lurus dengan pintu masuk dan mempersilahkan Lucy untuk duduk di _bar stool_ sebuah kursi tinggi yang berada didepan _bar counter_. Lalu Natsu duduk disebelahnya

"selamat datang di Queue de fee. Ada yang bias saya bantu Nona?" kata seorang _bartender_ berambut spike hitam.

" _etto.._ aku tidak terlalu tahu dengan minuman. Jadi bias beri aku yang ber-alkohol rendah?" kata Lucy

"tunggu dulu… Gray, kenapa kau hanya melayani Luce?" Natsu merasa bahwa ia tidak dianggap

"Natsu… untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah kau ada urusan dengan kakek?" jawab _bartender_ bernama Gray itu

"aku akan kesitu sebentar lagi" jawab Natsu singkat.

"terserah kau" pandangan Gray berubah kearah Lucy, "mohon tunggu sebentar Nona" jawab Gray dengan senyuman ramah. Gray mulai memasukkan dua buah cairan kedalam _shaking set_ dan mulai mengocoknya. Tak lama ia menumpahkan isinya kedalam _cocktail glass_ dengan hiasa potongan lemon dan es batu kecil _._ Cairan berwarna biru cerah mengalir keluar dan memenuhi gelas itu. "silahkan Nona" Gray meletakkan gelas tersebut didepan Lucy secara halus, "dan ini untukmu Natsu" sebuah air mineral dengan es batu untuk Natsu

"hhmmm.. warna yang menarik" Lucy pertama kali melihat minuman ini

" _Royal Blue Cocktail_ " kata Natsu

"nama yang bagus" kata Lucy, tangannya meraih _cocktail glass_ itu dan meminumnya sedikit, "hmm.. ini enak" kata Lucy

"Natsu, bukankah sudah saatnya kau menemui kakek" kata Gray dengan nada sedikit mengusir

"aku mengerti" Natsu langsung meneguk habis air mineralnya, "maaf Luce, aku ada urusan. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu nanti" Natsu langsung meninggalkan tempat tanpa mendengar respon Lucy. Lucy hanya menatap Natsu yang menuju ruang staff.

"kenapa Natsu masuk keruang staff?" pandangan Lucy kali ini tertuju kepada Gray

"dia memang bekerja disini, tapi dia shift pagi. Jika kau mau, kau bisa kesini pagi hari. Saat pagi kafe ini seperti restoran keluarga, sedangkan saat ini terlihat seperti bar" jelas Gray yang masih sibuk mengelap gelas yang Nampak sudah mengkilap sedari tadi.

"hmm.. kalau begitu aku akan mencoba kemari besok pagi" kata Lucy lalu menyeruput minumannya lagi

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir 20 menit Natsu berada didalam ruang staff. dan taklama ia keluar dari ruangan itu

"yoo.. maaf aku- la… ma" Natsu memandang gadis pirang yang ia ajak minum tadi " _hoi hoi.._ apa dia mabuk?" Lucy tertidur dimeja bar dengan kedua lengannya ia jadikan bantalan kepala

"maaf Natsu, aku lupa kalau dia meminta alcohol yang rendah" Gray menjawab hal itu dengan muka datar dan masih saja ia mengelap gelas yang sudah bersih itu.

"jadi, kita apakan dia sekarang?" kata Natsu dengan memandang dekat wajah Lucy yang sedang tertidur pulas

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai muncul. Udara yang dingin perlahan menghangat dan beberapa burung mulai berkicau ria. Disebuah apartemen berlantai 16, situasi masih terasa sepi, terdapat sebuah ruang bertuliskan nama "Dragneel" pada pintu, didalamnya nampak gadis berambut pirang terlelap disebuah tempat tidur king size dengan selimut menggulung tubuhnya.

"ngghh" desahan pelan keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampakkan manik caramel yang indah. Dan langsung saja manik itu bertatapan langsung dengan manik obsidian dari pria yang saat ini ada diatas tubuhnya. " _are?_ " Lucy masih bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini.

" _ohayou_ " pria yang tak lain adalah Natsu itu menyapa Lucy dengan santai

"KYAAAA!" teriakan Lucy memecah keheningan apartemen mewah itu.

 **~Berambung?~**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca ff ini. Perkenalkan pen name saya KuroNaLu, panggil saja Kuro. Saya adalah newbie, jadi...** _ **yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_ **. sekali lagi, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca.**

 **Fanfic ini akan saya lanjutkan atau tidak tergantung review.. mohon Review, entah itu kritikan atau apapun. oke see ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter – Kopi yang Nikmat |**

Matahari sudah bersinar terang, menghangatkan daerah Tokyo yang terasa dingin saat malam. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Seorang gadis dengan surai pirang berjalan di trotoar kota, diikuti seorang pria bersurai salmon yang sedari tadi memegangi pipinya yang merah berbentuk telapak tangan.

"hei Luce, apa kau masih marah?" kata Natsu yang mempercepat langkahnya agar sesuai dengan Lucy

"tidak" kata Lucy judes

'haah.. dia benar-benar marah.. padahal niatku baik' gumam Natsu merasa bersalah

 **~Flash Back! Natsu PoV~**

Aku sedang berdiri didalam kafe dan didepan seorang bartender menyebalkan serta gadis yang tertidur karena mabuk.

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku pada Gray

"bawa saja dia kerumahmu bodoh. Lagipula kau yang membawanya kesini" timpal Gray dengan santainya

"yaa.. dan kau yang membuatnya mabuk" aku melemparkan pandangan sinisku pada bartender menyebalkan itu. 'aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang, dirumah banyak benda untuk keperluan _lembur_. Akan aku bawa keapartemenku saja' batinku, "baiklah aku akan membawanya" aku segera menggendong Lucy kepunggungku

"kau tidak 'lembur'? bukankah barusan kau dapat tugas dari kakek?" tanya Gray

"tidak, aku akan melakukannya besok" jawabku dan mulai meninggalkannya dan keluar menuju mobilku.

 **.**

 **.**

 _*KRIEEEK_

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup terdengar jelas didalam ruang apartemenku. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidur. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ditempat tidurku yang saat ini ditempati oleh gadis yang baru saja aku temui. Aku melihatnya masih terlelap dengan selimut ditubuhnya dan seekor kucing diatas kepalanya tepat disudut tempat tidur. 'apa yang kau lakukan disitu Happy' aku mencoba untuk mengambil kucingku dari atas kepalanya. Aku menaiki tempat tidurku dan merangkak menuju kucingku. Semakin lama aku semakin dekat dengan kucingku. "permisi" suaraku pelan saat ingin melangkah melewati tubuh Lucy untuk mengambil Happy saat ini wajahku tepat berada diatas wajahnya. Aku dapat mendengar suara napas lembutnya yang teratur, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatku sedikit merasa aneh. "yosh" aku berhasil menangkap Happy.

"ngghh" suara desahan dari Lucy terdengar jelas. Wajahku masih berada diatas wajahnya yang hanya berjarak tak sampai 20cm. Aku melihat kelopak matanya mulai terpisah. Mata caramelnya yang menurutku indah mulai terlihat. Mataku menatap kearah matanya. " _are?_ " kalimat itulah yang Lucy sebut pertama kali. Sesaat aku melihat wajahnya, matanya, bibirnya sangatlah indah. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang aku tidak ketahui apa itu.

" _ohayou_ " aku menyapanya. Ia terdiam, dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti terkejut. Aku dapat melihat sedikit semburat merah dipipinya. 'hm? Apa dia sakit?' pikirku

"KYAAAA!" *PLAK!

 **~Flashback END! Normal PoV~**

Mereka masih berjalan tanpa sepatah katapun untuk diperbincangkan. 'haah' keluh Natsu dalam hati

"Luce.." Natsu memanggil nama gadis disebelahnya itu. Lucy hanya diam tak menghiraukan Natsu. "aku tidak tahu rumahmu dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dikafe atau dijalan bukan? Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawamu pulang bersamaku. Lagipula itu kesalahan Gray yang lupa untuk menurunkan kadar alkoholnya" Natsu menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Lucy agar tidak terjadi salah paham. Namun hasilnya nihil, Lucy masih saja tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Natsu. 'haaah~ ini gara-gara kau Gray sialan!' umpat Natsu dalam hati.

"Luce.. kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan Natsu sontak saja membuat Lucy berhenti berjalan, 'hm?' pikir Natsu. " _ne_ Luce… jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu mau kemana" pernyataan Natsu tepat sasaran. Lucy menunduk malu karena Natsu menyadari kalau dia tidak tahu mau kemana. "ppfftt" Natsu menahan tawanya

" _mou.._ jangan tertawa!" Lucy merasa sebal sekaligus malu karena tingkahnya sendiri

"hahaha.. _gomen.. gomen.._ " Natsu mencoba mengatur agar dirinya tak tertawa, "kau berjalan begitu saja tanpa tahu mau kemana. Aneh sekali"

"kau itu yang aneh. Kau baru kenal denganku tapi kau sudah membawaku kerumahmu" kata Lucy dengan tatapan tajam pada Natsu

"sudah aku bilang buk-"

" _hai hai._ Kau tidak ada pilihan lain bukan?" potong Lucy. Natsu menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan mengesalkan. Lalu ia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Lucy, ayo kita kekafe semalam" ajak Natsu lalu menggandeng tangan Lucy.

"eh?" Lucy terkejut saat tangan Natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dan merekapun berjalan menuju Queue de Fée.

 **.**

 **.**

Gemrincing lonceng berbunyi bersamaan dengan Natsu membuka pintu kafe itu. Walaupun terbilang masih pagi, beberapa pekerja sudah berada disitu, seperti pelayan berambut putih pendek kemarin.

"selamat datang Natsu" sapa gadis itu

" _yo.._ kau sudah datang Lisanna?" kata Natsu

"hm.." balas Lisanna singkat. Ia melihat kearah Lucy

"oh.. dia Lucy, perkenalkan, dia Lisanna"

" _hajimemashite_ " kata Lucy dengan sedikit membungkuk

" _hajimemashite_. Jadi kau gadis yang dibilang oleh Gray" kata Lisanna sambil menatap dari bawah hingga keatas kepala Lucy

" _hai?_ " Lucy bingung dengan perkataan Lisanna

"ah.. jadi tadi malam Gray bilang Natsu pergi tidur dengan gadis pirang" kata Lisanna dengan polosnya

"eh?!" Lucy kaget sekaligus malu mendengar hal itu, "ti-tidak, aku hanya menginap di rumah Natsu" kata Lucy dengan semburat merah.

"jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Lis" kata Natsu yang berjalan kearah staff room.

" _haaiii_ " kata Lisanna lalu pergi kembali membersihkan meja.

"duduklah ditempat kemarin Luce" kata Natsu lalu menghilang ditelan pintu staff room. Lucy berjalan menuju _bar stool_ yang ia duduki kemarin. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, Natsu keluar dengan setelan yang agak rapi. Sebuah baju lengan panjang yang dilipat hingga siku dan sebuah blazer hitam pendek.

"yo.. maaf lama menunggu" Natsu berjalan dibalik _bar counter_ dan menyiapkan beberapa peralatannya dari rak yang menempel didinding.

Lucy masih diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Natsu 'apa dia masih marah?' pikir Natsu yang sudah mulai meracik sebuah minuman. Ia menyiapkan sebuah cangkir putih lalu menyeduh sebuah kopi lalu menambahkan 2 buah cairan berwarna putih. Lalu kopi tersebut dituangkan dicangkir kopi, terdapat busa tipis pada permukaan kopi. Lalu Natsu mengambil sebuah _Latte Art Pen_ dan mengubah busa itu menjadi sebuah gambar, dan kopi siap disajikan

"ini Lucy, sebagai permintaan maafku. _Coffe Art of Vanilla Latte_ " kata Natsu sambil meletakkan Vanilla Latte itu dihadapan Lucy.

"aromanya enak" kata Lucy, lalu ia mengambil cangkir itu, dan melihat sebuah gambar wajah Lucy dengan tulisan 'Luce Heartfilia' diatas rambutnya. "waahh.. bagus sekali Natsu. Tapi… namaku Lucy, bukan Luce"

"haha.. maaf" kata Natsu polos. Lucy tersenyum melihat gambar itu, lalu ia menyicipi vanilla latte itu.

"enak.." kata Lucy

"tentu saja, itu merupakan racikan khas dari Natsu Dragneel" kata Natsu bangga

" _hai hai_ aku megerti, Natsu Dragneel" kata Lucy sedikit mengejek. Lonceng pintu kembali berbunyi, sesosok pria yang tak ingin Natsu lihat datang

" _yo_ Natsu.. bagaimana malammu?" Gray berjalan santai menuju tempat Natsu

"Gray sialan! Gara-gara kau Lucy jadi marah dan aku mendapat tamparan!" Natsu mencengkram kerah baju Gray

"kau mengajak bertengkar ha?!" balas Gray dengan mata tajam

"ayo, akan aku habisi kau bodoh!" kata Natsu tak mau kalah, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada Gray

"eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Lucy bingung melihat mereka berdua bertengkar

"sudahlah, itu sudah biasa terjadi, yaah stidaknya saat dia tidak ada" kata Lisanna yang baru duduk disamping Lucy.

"biasa? Seperti ini? Dia?" Lucy masih heran dengan pernyataan Lisanna. "aa-a-apa yang kau lakukan Gray?! Pakai bajumu!" teriak Lucy

"ah, bajuku!" Gray baru sadar jika bajunya sudah tidak menempel dibadannya

"ha..ha.. ini juga sudah biasa terjadi" kata Lisanna dengan tertawa garing. Lucy hanya bisa diam antara shock dan heran melihat kejadian didepan matanya

"dasar boxer hentai"

"siapa yang kau panggil hentai ha! Kuhajar kau!" Gray sudah mengepalkan tangannya

"ayo maju sini!" Natsu juga sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut, sebentar lagi kafe mau buka, sebaiknya kali-"

"berisik! Jangan gang…gu-" kalimat mereka terpotong melihat siapa yang tadi berbicara.

"kalian tahu. Sebaiknya biarkan seseorang menyelesaikan kalimatnya" kata gadis yang kalimatnya dipotong oleh Natsu dan Gray.

"a-aah Erza.." keringat dingin mengucur deras dari Natsu

"dan juga kalian berdua…" Erza berjalan kearah Natsu dan Gray yang sudah pucat dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras. *DUAK *DUAK "jangan bertengkar didalam kafe" lanjut Erza setelah memukul K.O. Gray dan Natsu. Lucy hanya terperanjat kaget melihat dua orang pria terkena one hit kill oleh seorang gadis.

"aa.. maafkan atas keributan mereka berdua. Saya adalah Erza Scarlett, pelayan di kafe ini" kata Erza kepada Lucy.

"Lu-Lucy Heartfilia, _hajimemashite_ " kata Lucy sopan 'jadi ini yang Lisanna maksud 'dia'' pikir Lucy

"Lucy ka? Nama yang bagus, silahkan nikmati hidangan di kafe kami, permisi" Erza berpamitan dan pergi keluar kafe bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng pintu.

"apakah mereka berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucy

"tenang saja, sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan bangun" kata Lisanna

"hmmm" balas Lucy singkat

" _ittai_.. sakit sekali pukulan Erza" kata Natsu yang kembali berdiri

"ah- mereka bangun" kata Lucy

"sialan! Ini gara-gara kau Natsu" kata Gray yang menggosok benjolan dikepalanya

"ha? Ini gara-gara kau hentai!" mereka mulai akan bertengkar kembali

"mereka mulai lagi.." Kata Lisanna dengan nada seperti orang lelah, "aku pergi dulu, tolong lerai mereka berdua" kata Lisanna dan pergi menuju staff room

"eh?" Lucy bingung bagaimana cara melerai mereka berdua, "sudahlah kalian berdua. Kalian akan dihajar oleh Erza-san lagi loh" kata Lucy seperti melerai anak kecil yang berkelahi

"cih.. baiklah" Natsu menghentikan pertengkarannya dan berjalan kearah _bar counter_

'eh.. mereka menurut. Seperti anak kecil' pikir Lucy takjub. Gray berjalan dan duduk disamping Lucy

"Natsu, seperti biasanya" kata Gray tanpa melihat sang barista

" _hai_ tunggu sebentar" kata Natsu

'sepertinya mereka mulai tenang' pikir Lucy lalu menyeruput kembali Vanilla Latte miliknya yang hampir dingin

"ini" Natsu menyerahkan segelas kopi pesanan Gray

"ice coffe?" tanya Lucy

"semacam itu, lebih tepatnya frappucino" kata Gray lalu meminum kopinya itu

"frappucino?" Lucy tidak mengetahui apa itu

"frappucino merupakan kopi espresso dan susu yang diblender dengan es. Sebenarnya ada cream yang dicampurkan sebagai tambahan akhir, tapi Gray tidak menyukai hal itu. Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" kata Natsu

"eh? Tidak usah, aku sudah cukup. Lagipula aku akan pulang" kata Lucy dan bankit dari duduknya, "terimakasih minumannya Natsu, kopinya enak sekali" kata Lucy dan berjalan kearah pintu

"hhmm.. datanglah kapan pun kau mau" kata Natsu sedikit berteriak. Lucy hanya berbalik badan dan tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan ia pun tertelat oleh pintu bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya Natsu?" kata Gray dengan nada serius

"entahlah, kita lihat saja kedepannya" jawab Natsu dengan seringai tajam

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari terasa sangat terik siang ini. Lucy terdiam didalam kamarnya menunggu suatu kabar dari seseorang.

*DDRRTTTT *DRRRTTT *DRRTT

Lucy mengambil Handphonenya yang bergetar, ia melihat nama 'Levy-chan' pada layar hp miliknya.

"halo? Levy-chan?"

"Lu-chan.. apa kau dirumah?" kata Levy

"iya, ada apa Levy-chan?"

"aku ingin main kesana, lama sekali aku tidak kesana" kata Levy semangat

"haha.. datang saja Levy-chan, aku tunggu" balas Lucy dengan tawa kecil

"baiklah, _jaa_ Lu-chan"

" _jaa_ " dan telepon pun terputus. Lalu Lucy mulai berjalan keluar, "maa~ Levy-chan mau kemari~" teriak Lucy kemamanya yang berada dilantai bawah.

"iya Lucy, aku akan meminta Virgo membuatkan makanan" balas Layla, sang mama.

 **.**

Tak perlu waktu lama, sebuah taxi berhenti didepan kediaman Heartfilia. Seorang gadis mungil dengan bandana dikepalanya keluar dari taxi dan berjalan kepintu dimana sudah ada Lucy didepan pintu.

" _konichiwa_ Lu-chan"

" _konichiwa_. Ayo masuk Levy-chan" mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Didalam sudah disiapkan jamuan makan yang mewah

"Lu-chan.. aku hanya ingin bermain kemari, bukan untuk makan siang" kata Levy

"hihi.. kalimat yang selalu aku rindukan" Lucy tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu. Dahulu saat mereka masih SMA, Levy sering bermain kerumah Lucy dan selalu disuguhi makanan yang banyak. Dan Levy selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"hihi.." Levy juga ikut tertawa mengenang hal itu

" _konichiwa_ Levy-chan" seorang wanita anggun menyapa Levy yang duduk dimeja makan

" _konichiwa_ tante" jawab Levy sopan. Wanita itu hanya lewat dan berjalan kelantai 2, "mamamu masih saja cantik Lucy" puji Levy

"cantik seperti anaknya bukan?" Lucy tertawa kecil

"lebih cantik mamamu Lu-chan"

" _mou_ " Lucy menggembungkan pipinya dan dibalas tawa kecil oleh Levy, "oh ya Levy-chan, aku kemarin sempat mampir ke kafe yang memiliki kopi enak sekali" kata Lucy

"benarkan? Apa nama kafenya?" tanya Levy

"Queue de Fée" jawab Lucy. Levy nampak kaget dan tubuhnya diam sesaat. Lucy menyadari bahwa temannya sedikit kaget, "ada apa Levy-chan?" tanyanya bingung

"a-aah.. tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit kaget, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesana besok. Tapi ternyata aku didahului" kata Levy dengan nada sedikit sebal

"eh? Jadi Levy-chan sudah tahu kafe itu?"

" _maa.._ begitulah, aku sudah beberapa kali kesitu. Karena aku pernah bertemu client ditempat itu" kata Levy

"hhmmm" jawab Lucy singkat, "kalau begitu, besok pagi kita kesana ya" ajak Lucy

"tentu" jawab singkat Levy.

Mereka pun menyantap hidangan yang sudah tersedia. Mereka bercengkrama hingga waktu terasa seperti berlari kencang. Tak sadar matahari sudah condong kearah barat dan senja mulai terlihat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Levy memutuskan untuk pulang, dan Lucy menawarkan untuk mengantar Levy kembali ke apartemennya menggunakan mobil miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Gemerlap kota Tokyo terasa indah saat malam hari. Beberapa orang masih berlalu lalang walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.40 malam. Begitupula aktifitas di Queue de Fée yang semakin ramai pengunjung. Nampak Gray yang sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan wanita. Gray dengan lihat melakukan aksi _juggling,_ hal yang wajar bagi seorang bartender. Didalam staff room, masih terdapat beberapa pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan lain. Salah satunya ruangan dimana pemilik kafe ini. Natsu berada diruang ganti, ia mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan pakaian biasa dan sebuah jaket hoodie. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah tas pancing sepanjang 1,3 meter didalam lokernya. Ia membawanya keluar dari ruang staff dan menuju Gray.

"Gray, aku pinjam mobilmu, aku lupa membawa mobilku tadi pagi" kata Natsu

"kau mau kemana? 'lembur'?" tanya Gray seraya melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil

"hhmm" jawabnya singkat dan pergi keluar dengan tas pancing yang diranselkan dibahu kanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin mencekam, jarum jam hampir sejajar diatas. Sebuah hotel dengan 15 lantai, tepat pada salah satu ruangan di lantai 14, sebuah meja panjang dengan seorang yang tengkurap diatasnya menghadap kearah luar yang hanya dibatasi kaca setebal 1cm. Orang tersebut membawa sebuah pelekat berbentuk persegi berukuran 40x40 cm dan melekatkannya pada jendela. Ia memegang sebuah alat seperti alat pacu jantung, lalu menggesekkannya satu sama lain dan menempelkannya pada perekat, dan menekan suatu tombol yang menyebabkan kaca retak. Namun retakan kaca menempel pada perekat itu, lalu ia menarik alat itu dan perekat serta kaca dibalik perekat itu ikut terbawa dan jendela pun berlubang dengan bentuk yang sama seperti perektat.

Sekarang orang itu kembali tengkurap disamping kiri senapan laras panjang, Barret M82 dengan sebuah peredam dan _spiked feet_ sebagai penyangganya. Ia mulai mengatur lensa dan segera membidik lawannya. Dari lensa dapat terlihat seorang pria berjas hitam duduk dikursi. Ia membelakangi sniper. Pada lensa itu dapat terlihat bidikan bertanda + yang tepat mengarah pada kepala orang yang berjarak 800 meter itu.

"kau bisa melakukannya?" sebuah suara muncul dari earphone yang digunakan oleh sniper.

"tentu saja" jawabnya singkat, "aku hanya menunggu arahan" lanjutnya

"baiklah kalau begitu" sesaat ruangan menjadi senyap, "tembak"

"mengerti" jarinya mulai menarik pelatuk

*DOR

Sebuah peluru .416 barret meluncur dari mulut Barret M82. Peluru itu meluncur kencang dari jarak 800 meter dan menembus kaca dan juga daging kepala pria yang dibidik itu. Pria yang dibidik langsung tewas dengan lubang dikepala, darah segar langsung menggenang disekitar kepalanya.

"target clear" kata sang penembak jitu

"bagus. Kembalilah"

"mengerti" penembak jitu itu menyeringai seram. Taringnya terlihat jelas dan tatapan matanya sangatlah mengerikan.

 **~Bersambung…~**

 **Yooo~ chapter 2 update. Sebenernya ingin saya update kamis depan, tapi berhubung pingin update cepat jadinya langsung saya update. Dan mungkin untuk kedepannya akan saya update setiap minggu pagi, kali aja bisa dipakai untuk teman minum kopi :v**

 **Yaahh.. jadi gimana untuk chap 2? Sepertinya judul chap 2 tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita chap ini ( -_-).. Mohon komentarnya yaa.. oke saya akan balas repiew dlu:**

 **Nao Vermillion:** terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic pertama saya.. hehe wordnya memang sedikit karena saya tidak terlalu bisa membuat cerita yang panjang untuk satu chapternya. Oke ini dia chap 2, semoga suka. _Ganbarimasu!_

 **Hrsstja:** hehe.. terimakasih sudah membaja. Ini dia kelanjutannya.. semoga menghibur.

 **Fic of Delusion:** haha _arigatou_. Ini di chap 2, semoga dapat membuat kamu penasaran lagi :v

 **Naomi Koala:** oke.. ini dia chap 2, semoga suka.. :D

 **Naruko03** : _arigatou_.. ini dia lanjut ceritanya, semoga ceritanya menghibur.. _ganbarimasu!_ XD

Saya dapat pemberitahuan email ada satu lagi yang review tapi tidak ada di kolom review, entah yang error email saya ato kolom reviewnya, setidaknya saya ingin membalasnya, dari **Flakesscarlet (Guest)** : ini udah lanjut, semoga suka.. :D

 **Okey sekian dari Kuro, tunggu chap 3 ya..**

 **Jangan lupa review anda membuat semangat mengetik saya bertambah =D**

 **Oke see you next chap**

 **~RnR~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 3 – Awal Hubungan |**

Bulan masih bersinar terang dilangit Tokyo yang nampak tak berawan malam ini. Udara terasa sangat dingin malam ini. Sebuah mobil putih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dijalanan Tokyo. Tak lama mobil tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah kafe dengan banner "Queue de Fée" yang nampak sudah tutup. Sang pengemudi keluar dari mobil, yang tak lain adalah Natsu. Ia membuka pintu kafe yang langsung membuat lonceng pintu berbunyi.

"selamat datang Natsu?" kata seorang gadis dengan rambut perak panjang yang nampak indah dikegelapapan dengan sedikit sinar rembulan.

"ah.. yoo~ lama tidak berjumpa, Mira. Kenapa 'lemburmu' lama sekali? Banyak pelanggan yang mencarimu" kata Natsu yang langsung berjalan dengan santai menuju staff room.

"ya, lama tidak bertemu Natsu. Benarkah? Itu karena 'lemburku' kali ini lebih sulit dari yang aku kira, dan juga lokasinya agak jauh" kata Mirajane yang mengikuti Natsu memasuki staff room.

"hhmmm.. memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Natsu sambil meletakkan kembali tas pancing itu kembali keloker miliknya dan membuka jaket serta bajunya

"aku hanya disuruh 'membersihkan' satu rumah dan itu sungguh melelahkan, karena harus kulakukan dengan hati-hati" kata Mira yang semakin dekat dengan Natsu, " _ne_.. Natsu, jadi apa kau tidak ingin bermain denganku malam ini?" tanya Mira yang posisinya saat ini sudah memeluk Natsu yang telanjang dada dari belakang.

"Mira, aku tidak ingin kepalaku berlubang karena kekasihmu" kata Natsu dengan wajah polos.

"hihi.. Laxus sedang ke Amerika, dia tidak ada disini" kata Mira yang masih memeluk Natsu. Namun Natsu masih saja dengan tampang stay cool-nya. Tak lama Mira melepaskan pelukannya, "jadi Natsu, aku dengar ada seorang…" *Tok Tok Tok, Mira mengetuk pintu loker, "yang datang kemari" lanjutnya. (Author: maksudnya disini saat bilang "seorang", Mira langsung mengetuk loker)

Natsu diam sejenak, lalu menjawab singkat, "hmm" Natsu hanya mengiyakannya, "sebaiknya kau tidak menyentuh dia" lanjut Natsu dengan tatapan tajam

" _kowaii~_ " kata Mira dengan mengejek, "kau tahu Natsu? Kalau dia bertindak, aku tidak segan-segan untuk melawannya, meski itu harus melangkahi mayatmu" lanjut Mira dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari Natsu

"ehem!" tiba-tiba suara seseorang dari pintu ruang ganti pria

"aahh~ Gray.. _ohisashiburi_ " kata Mira dengan nada manis

" _ohisashiburi_ Mira, kau dipanggil oleh kakek" kata Gray. Mira hanya tersenyum dan melangkah keluar menuju ruang bosnya itu

"kau sudah selesai dengan 'lemburmu', Natsu?" tanya Gray yang masuk dan mengambil sebuah tas didalam lokernya

"hm.. mudah sekali" kata Natsu sambil mengenakan baju miliknya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya, "terimakasih Gray" lanjut Natsu.

" _do~mo_ " kata Gray saat menangkap kuncinya dengan mulus, "Natsu, gantikan aku bekerja besok. Aku ada 'lembur' untuk besok malam" lanjut Gray yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Natsu. Natsu melangkah pergi melewati Gray dan keluar dari kafe ditemani dengan gemrincing lonceng yang berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari yang hangat menyapa wajah Lucy yang sedang terduduk di balkon kamarnya. 'haaah~ aku bosan.. lagipula aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk menyelesaikan tugasku' keluh Lucy dalam hatinya. Ia duduk dan menikmati angin yang terasa masih sejuk, ia melihat jam ditangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 9.00 pagi. 'aku tidak tahu informasi sama sekali, lebih baik aku tanya kepada bos tentang informan yang ada di Tokyo' pikirnya lalu berdiri dan mengambil handphone-nya yang tergeletak dimeja. Ia mencari nama seseorang dalam deretan kontak miliknya. Ia menemukannya dan mendekatkan HP tersebut ketelinganya

Lucy: "Hallo, its me, Lucy" / _hallo, ini saya, Lucy_

Mr.X: "oh Lucy. whats wrong? Do you have a problem?" / _oh Lucy. ada apa? Apa kau mempunyai masalah?_

Lucy: "I have a little bit problem. I don't have any information in here. Do you have some informant that live in Tokyo now?" / _aku memiliki sedikit masalah. Aku tidak mempunyai informasi apapun disini. Apa kau mempunyai seorang informan yang tinggal di Tokyo?_

Mr.X: "I have, he was sniper and his friend, master of using knife. I will send the number" / _aku punya, dia seorang penembak jitu dan temannya, ahli dalam memakai pisau_

"okey, thankyou sir" / _baiklah, terimakasih pak_

 _(Author: Bahasa inggris gw hancur, jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah)_

Tak lama HP Lucy bergetar dan sebuah email yang berisikan beberapa angka masuk. Lucy kembali menelepon sang pemilik deretan nomor pada emailnya. Dan telepon diangkat

Lucy: "Hallo? Apa benar ini dengan Sting-san?"

Sting: "Iya? Ada apa?"

Lucy: "aku membutuhkan informasi. Bisakah kita bertemu?"

Sting: "informasi adalah hal yang mahal. Apa kau sanggup membayarnya?"

Lucy: "jika masalah uang, itu mudah saja"

Sting tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam sesaat,

Sting: "kita bertemu malam ini. Kirimkan informasi apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan mengirim lokasi dimana kita bertemu"

Lucy: "baiklah, terimakasih"

Lucy menutup teleponnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan mulai mengetik infromasi yang ia inginkan dan tak lama ia mendapat balasan sebuah alamat dan jam pertemuan mereka. Lalu Lucy melempar HPnya kesamping, ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam berlalu begitu saja, matahari sudah lama tenggelam dan digantikan oleh rembulan yang sinarnya lebih redup tapi nampak indah. Nampak seorang gadis berjalan sendiri dengan sebuah HP ditangannya. Rambut pirangnya yang terurai nampak indah dengan sinar rembulan. Lucy terus berjalan mencari alamat yang dituju. Tak lama ia sampai disebuah kafe yang tak asing baginya. Kafe "Queue de Fée". Lucy kembali mencocokkan alamatnya, 'benar disini?' kata Lucy dalam hati. Lucy masuk ditemani dengan gemrincing lonceng yang berbunyi bersamaan saat ia membuka pintu.

"selamat datang" sambut pelayan dengan rambut pirang pendek, "ah Lucy" lanjutnya

" _konbanwa_ Lisanna" sapa Lucy, ia memandang sekitarnya, didapatinya Natsu yang berada dibalik _bar counter_. 'apa dia menyajikan kopi juga malam hari begini?' pikir Lucy

"ada perlu dengan Natsu?" tanya Lisanna

"a-ah tidak, aku ingin menemui seseorang disini" kata Lucy

"baiklah kalau begitu, ingin tempat dimana? Dibar atau dimeja makan?" tanya Lisanna

"dimeja makan saja" jawab Lucy

"baiklah, silahkan kemari" Lisanna berjalan menuju meja yang masih kosong. Lucy mengikuti Lisanna dan duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Lisanna. "Ingin memesan minuman?" tanya Lisanna

"tolong jus saja" jawab Lucy

"baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar" kata Lisanna dan mulai berjalan kearah kasir

Lucy melihat kesekeliling, kafe sedang ramai. Natsu juga sedang sibuk melayani 4 pelanggannya. Dan Lucy juga melihat seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai bartender. 'dia bartender? Cantiknya, rambutnya juga bagus' batin Lucy saat melihat Mirajane melakukan juggling. 'kenapa Natsu bekerja malam ini? Bukannya seharusnya malam bagian Gray yang bekerja?' batin Lucy.

Bunyi lonceng sekali lagi terdengar, seorang pria bersurai pirang pucat dengan pakaian rapi masuk kedalam kafe. Pria itu langsung berjalan kearah Lucy yang sedang menatap Natsu

"permisi nona, Hearfillia?" sapa pria itu

"a-ah.. Sting-san?" kata Lucy. Pria itu, Sting hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan Lucy. ia mengambil sebuah berkas dalam tas yang ia bawa

"ini adalah data yang kau inginkan" kata Sting dan menaruhnya dimeja

"ah terimakasih" kata Lucy hendak mengambil berkas itu, namun Sting menariknya kembali, "eh?" kata Lucy terkejut

"kita belum mencapai kesepakatan" kata Sting

"aku tahu, jadi berapa yang kau inginkan?" kata Lucy

"maksudmu?" tanya Sting

"berapa banyak imbalan atas informasi itu" jelas Lucy. Sting nampak tersenyum menyeringai

"apa aku bilang jika aku perlu imbalan uang?" kata Sting dengan seringai jahat

"eh? Maksudmu?" Lucy terkejut dengan perkataan dari pria didepannya itu

"yaaa.. jadi aku tidak menginginkan uang sebagai imbalanku" kata Sting dengan grinsya yang terlihat sangar.

"jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Lucy dengan tatapan serius

"hmm.. biasanya aku menukar informasi dengan sebuah… nyawa" kata Sting dengan senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya seringai tajam. Lucy terkejut mendengar hal itu, mata karamelnya membulat sempurna.

"jangan bercanda. Kau tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa!" kata Lucy tegas

"hahaha.. aku bercanda. Jangan terlalu serius" kata Sting mencairkan suasana dengan tawanya yang terdengar bersahabat. Lucy sedikit tenang.

"jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Lucy sedikit kesal

"informasi hanya dapat ditukar dengan informasi" kata Sting.

"maksudmu?" balas Lucy, dan mereka membicarakan kesepakatan diantara mereka.

 **.**

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" tanya Sting

"baiklah, akan aku lakukan" kata Lucy. Sting menyeringai, ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan

"okey, transaksi lancar. Ini informasi yang kau butuhkan" Sting menaruh sebuah berkas didepan Lucy lalu ia berdiri,"baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi terlebih dahulu, karena aku masih perlu istirahat karena pekerjaan kemarin malam", kata Sting yang berdiri dari duduknya, "ah satu lagi. Bukankah kau tadi bilang aku tidak tahu dengan siapa aku berurusan. Tentu saja aku tahu" kata Sting lalu ia mengetukkan tangannya dimeja *Tok *Tok *Tok. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kafe dengan senyuman puas diwajahnya. Sedangkan Lucy hanya mematung dikursinya, ia tak menyangka bahwa informasi tentang dirinya bisa terbongkar.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, disisi lain, sebuah rumah mewah nampak sepi. Semua lampu dirumah itu mati. Cahaya rembulan menembus jendela yang menuju kelorong dirumah itu. Nampak jelas, belasan orang tergeletak dengan luka sayatan pisau dibagian tubuh mereka yang masih mengucurkan darah segar.

"aakkkhh!" terdengar teriakan seorang laki-laki dari salah satu kamar dirumah itu

Terlihat seorang pria dengan surai hitam berdiri didepan orang yang tak lain adalah pemilik rumah yang babak belur. 3 buah pisau menancap dibagian tubuhnya, 1 ditelapak tangannya dan 2 lagi dipaha kakinya.

"aku kesini untuk menyelesaikan tugasku, yaitu mengambil nyawamu" pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kecil sepanjang 80 cm dan dengan sekali tebas, kepala pemilik rumah itu terpotong dengan mulus. Darah segar langsung menyembur dari leher korban.

"papa?" seorang bocah perempuan kecil memasuki kamar dimana papanya dieksekusi oleh pria bersurai hitam itu. Pria itu berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan melewati gadis kecil itu. Pria itu melirik gadis kecil yang berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau dipinggangnya. Dan *Jleb… lemparan pisau menancap dipunggung gadis kecil itu yang langsung membuatnya terjatuh. Darah segar mulai membanjiri lantai dimana anak itu terjatuh. Dan pria itupun hilang seperti bayangan dalam kegelapan malam.

 **.**

Dimalam yang sama, Lucy masih terjaga walaupun sudah larut malam. Ia membaca selembar demi selembar informasi yang diberi oleh Sting. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas menandakan ia merasa lelah. Ia meletakkan seluruh lembaran informasi itu dan bergerak kearah balkon kamarnya. Ia melihat kearah langit yang cerah. Ia menikmati setiap angin yang menerpa kulit putihnya. Rambutnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan angin.

"haah.. aku ingin berhenti" gumam Lucy pelan

 **.**

Di Queue de Fée, seorang pria bersurai hitam baru saja kembali dari tugasnya. Gray sedang mengganti semua pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk membuat sebuah minuman. Tak perlu waktu lama, sebuah minuman _memento mouri_ telah jadi. Ia duduk dimeja dan menikmati segelas minuman racikannya itu. Queue de Fée sudah sangat sepi, maklum saja, kafe sudah tutup 2 jam yang lalu. Gelas minuman Gray sudah setengah habis, dan Gray sudah menghilang bersama dengan suara deru mobilnya.

 **.**

Disebuah tempat, seorang pria bersurai hitam berjalan memasuki ruangan. *Krieek… terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan menoleh kearah pintu.

"oh, kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu Rogue?" sapa Sting yang sedang membersihkan sebuah lensa dari senapan

"begitulah.. apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Rogue

"membersihkan sesuatu, saat kemarin aku pakai, aku merasa lensanya sedikit kotor" jelas Sting. Rogue hanya diam melihat temannya yang membersihkan senapan miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kafe Queue de Fée nampak ramai pengunjung. Dan Lucy merupakan salah satu pengunjung kafe itu juga. Ia duduk ditempat biasanya dengan sebuah _Vanilla Coffe Latte_ kesukaannya.

"sepertinya kau mulai menjadi pelanggan tetap disini Luce" kata barista yang berada didepannya

"hihi.. kopi disini enak, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan" balas Lucy dengan senyuman kecil

"hmm.. tidak ada pekerjaan kah.." gumam Natsu pelan

"oh ya Natsu"

"hm?"

"bisakah aku bekerja disini?" perkataan Lucy sontak membuat Natsu terkejut

"ha? Untuk apa?" balas Natsu

"yaa untuk mengisi waktu luang. Aku bisa kok jadi _waiters_ " kata Lucy

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu ada lowongan atau tidak" balas Natsu

"tenang saja, kau bisa bekerja disini" kata seorang kakek yang baru saja keluar dari _staff room_

'eh? Kurcaci?' batin Lucy

"kakek" kata Natsu terkejut karena sang boss tiba-tiba keluar

'aah.. jadi dia manager kafe ini' pikir Lucy, "etto~"

"namaku Mackarov, aku manager disini. Dan kau adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Jadi apa kau ingin bekerja disini?" kata Mackarov

"hm, aku ingin" kata Lucy dengan antusias

"baiklah, mulai besok kau bisa bekerja disini" kata Mackarov dan langsung kembali keruangannya

" _yatta~_ aku berhasil mendapat pekerjaan" Lucy terlihat sangat gembira

"selamat Luce, mulai sekarang kita akan bekerja bersama" kata Natsu

"hm" Lucy mengangguk dengan riang seperti anak kecil. Natsu yang memperhatikannya tiba-tiba tersenyum, "hm? Ada apa Natsu?" Lucy menyadari kalau Natsu tersenyum kearahnya

"a-ah, tidak ada apa-apa" Natsu tergagap, ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya tersenyum saat melihat gadis didepannya sesenang itu. Dan semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

"hm?" Lucy mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "oh ya Natsu, apa aku boleh kerumahmu nanti? Aku ingin belajar membuat kopi sepertimu" kata Lucy

"he?" Natsu terkejut mendengar hal itu, "bukankah kau bekerja sebagai _waiters_? Kau tidak perlu belajar cara membuat kopi" lanjutnya

"aku tahu, tapi aku ingin membuat kopi sepertimu. _Onegai~_ " Lucy memasang wajah manjanya

'aahhh~ _kawaii_ ' batin Natsu, "haah~" ia menghela napasnya, "baiklah-baiklah, nanti jam 1 kita kerumahku" kata Natsu

" _yatta~_ _arigatou_ Natsu" senyuman terukir diwajah Lucy membuat sang lawan bicara tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa selain ekspresinya yang saat ini sedang _blushing_.

 **.**

 **.**

Singkat cerita, saat ini Natsu dan Lucy sudah berada dikediaman Dragneel. Rumah yang cukup besar bagi satu orang. Lucy memasuki rumah itu dan memandangi setiap sudut ruangan.

"hhmmm… untuk seorang laki-laki, kau rapi juga Natsu" pujinya

"begitukah?" kata Natsu yang sedang berganti baju

"Na-natsu.. apa yang kau lakukan!" Lucy membalikkan badannya untuk tidak melihat Natsu yang sedang berganti baju

"haha.. maaf-maaf. Oh ya, kau bisa mandi. Hari ini sangat panas. Kamar mandinya ada didekat pintu masuk" kata Natsu

"ba-baiklah kalau begitu" kata Lucy, ia pun beranjak kedalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya yang terkena keringat

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit Lucy telah selesai mandi, ia lupa bahwa bajunya bau keringat, jadi ia hanya mengenakan handuk dan berniat meminjam baju ke Natsu.

"Natsu~ bisakah aku pinjam kaosmu?" Lucy berteriak dari kamar mandi, namun karena kamar mandi milik Natsu kedap suara jadi Natsu tak dapat mendengarnya. Lucy yang merasa tidak direspon memberanikan diri untuk keluar kamar mandi.

*Krieek *Krieek

Suara dua buah pintu terbuka hampir bersamaan. Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk.

" _tadaima oni-chan-"_ kata seorang gadis bersurai biru matang yang baru masuk, ia melihat sesosok gadis sexy yang hanya terbalut handuk putih berada dirumahnya, bersama kakaknya

"eh?" kata Lucy

"eh?" kata gadis kecil itu juga

 **~Bersambung~**

 **Yaaa~ akhirnya selesai chapter 3, dan sekali lagi judul chap yang ga nyambung ama ceritanya. Sebenernya aku mau gungkapin apa itu** **Queue de Fée, tapi aku rasa timingnya masih belum pas. Jadi nanti saja..**

 **Gimana nih chap 3? Semoga suka ya.. aku agak bingung waktu nulis chap ini, jadi mohon maaf jika cerita GJ ataupun membosankan. Chap 4 akan saya perbaiki.. Okey, saatnya balas review:**

 **Naomi Koala:** ** _yokatta_** **, syukur deh kalo suka XD hehe sebenrnya emg ada actionnya sih, cumak aku lupa naruh aja. Merka lembur untuk sesuap nasi :v . haha.. Mungkin ada benernya, cuman meleset lah(?) #abaikan. Kalau Queue de Fée sendiri itu artinya… #author ga pengen kasih tau :v okey, thanks for review. Semoga chap 3 tidak mengecewakan walaupun mungkin mengecewakan T_T**

 **Nuruko03: waa..** ** _Gomen~_** **aku salah baca,** ** _hontou ni gomenasai_** **. Mungkin pertanyaannya akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya :v okey ini chap 3, semoga suka**

 **Hrsstja: hihi, ktebak semua tuh #kayanya. Yaah ditunggu aja lah, kalo lanjut :v Okey ini chap 3, silahkan~**

 **Nao Vermillion: yah sepertinya benar, akan saya revisi. Sekarang malah pisau-pisauan :v . Apa hayo? Natsu nembak Lucy.. #pake pistol :v.. Nah siapa snipernya? Natsu? Sting? Atau Happy? Hehe.. okey terus ikutin yaa.. ini chap 3,** ** _dozo~_**

 **Fic of Delusion: hehe.. author suka merusak ketenangan #smirk Okey ikutin terus yak.. nih chap 3, semoga suka..**

 **Guest: Pucci: oke nih lanjut, semoga suka.. karena saya agak pesimis dengan chap 3 ini.. dichap 4 akan saya perbagus..** ** _ganbarimasu_** **..**

 **Tsuzumiku Meldy: terimakasih, okey ini chap 3, semoga suka.. XD**

 **Okey sekian dari Kuro.. semoga chap 3 tidak membosankan T_T dan jangan lupa Review yaa, karena Review kalian membuat saya semangat membuat lanjutannya..**

 **Oh ya, mungkin chap 4 akan molor dikarenakan Author ada Ujian Praktikum dan Tugas Akhir yang mulai membludak #curhat #lupakan**

 **Okey, see you next chap..**

 ** _Jaa~ ne~_**

 **~RnR~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 4 – Ketemu |**

*Krieek

*Krieek

Suara dua buah pintu terbuka hampir bersamaan. Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk.

" _tadaima onii-chan-"_ kata seorang gadis kecil bersurai biru matang yang baru masuk, ia melihat sesosok gadis sexy yang hanya terbalut handuk putih berada dirumahnya, bersama kakaknya.

"eh?" kata Lucy

"eh?" kata gadis kecil itu juga.

" _Meoonngg~_ " suara kucing mendekat kearah gadis kecil bersurai biru tersebut, diikuti suara Natsu yang mengejarnya "ooyyy Happy.. ada apa?", langkah kaki Natsu terhenti setelah melihat Happy melompat kearah gadis kecil yang baru saja tiba tersebut.

"ternyata kau Wendy? _Okaeri_. Pantas saja Happy langsung berlari. Tumben sudah pulang?" kata Natsu

" _tadaima onii-chan_. _onii-chan_ , bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" kata Wendy dengan beberapa siku dikepalanya

"hm?" Natsu tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Wendy

"apa maksudnya kakak membawa gadis sexy tanpa busana kemari?!" Wendy sedikit berteriak

"ah~ jangan hiraukan dia, cepat masuk dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan membuatkan _choco parfait_ untukmu" kata Natsu.

" _hontoi ni_?! Baiklah aku akan ganti baju" kata Wendy dengan senang dan berlari kekamarnya

" _etto, Natsu,_ bisa aku pinjam bajumu?" kata Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mendengarkan percakapan kakak beradik tadi

"ada, tunggu sebentar" kata Natsu dan segera kembali dengan sebuah baju dan celana _training_ untuk Lucy

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar kran air masih berbunyi, Wendy sedang mandi didalamnya. Lucy dan Natsu sedang berada didapur untuk belajar cara membuat _Vanilla Latte_ kesukaan Lucy.

"jadi siapkan semua bahannya seperti yang kukatakan tadi" kata Natsu yang hanya melihat dari samping, sedangakan Lucy berperan sebagai _barista_ -nya

"oke, sudah siap" kata Lucy dihadapan bahan-bahan yang sudah tersedia

"baiklah, sekarang masukkan…."

Natsu terus mengintruksi Lucy dan Lucy mengikutinya dengan sangat bagus. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, sebuah _Vanilla Latte_ telah selesai dibuat

" _yatta~ Vanilla Latte_ ala Lucy" kata Lucy senang. Natsu yang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Melihat respon Natsu, Lucy sedikit malu dan semburat merah timbul diwajahnya. "tapi ada yang kurang" sambung Lucy

"maksudmu gambar?" sahut Natsu

"nah.. ajari aku untuk menggambarnya juga" kata Lucy antusias dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"haha.. baiklah, tapi ini tidak semudah membuat kopi. Apa kau siap?" kata Natsu

"siap pak!" kata Lucy menirukan suara tentara yang membuat mereka tertawa sebentar. Dan Natsu semakin mendekat disamping Lucy, ia membuat satu lagi _Vanilla Latte_ dan mengarahkan Lucy untuk meniru apa yang ia lakukan. Natsu menggoreskan _Latte Art Pen-nya_ pada permukaan busa _Vanilla Latte_ dan menghasilkan gambar yang semakin lama semakin terlihat. Lucy terlihat kesulitan saat mengikuti Natsu. Natsu memandang wajah kikuk Lucy membuatnya tertawa kecil.

" _mou~_ kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Lucy dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang malah menambah tawa Natsu

"hahaha.. tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja kau terlihat lucu tadi" kata Natsu

"ini sulit sekali, aku tidak bisa" kata Lucy, Natsu berjalan kebelakang Lucy dan berhenti

"baiklah, akan aku ajari dan ingat caranya" kata Natsu yang langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Lucy dari belakang

"eh.. Natsu" kata Lucy kaget, semburat merah mulai terlihat kembali diwajahnya

"hm?" balas Natsu dengan ekspresi _innocent_ yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Lucy, "baiklah" kembali Natsu mengarahkan tangan kanan Lucy untuk melukis di _Vanilla Latte_ miliknya.

'a-apa ini? Prasaan apa ini? Jantungku sakit, kepalaku terasa panas. Apa yang harus aku lakukan~' batin Lucy yang wajahnya semakin memerah

"Luce" suara Natsu tak didengar oleh Lucy yang masih bingung dengan batinnya sendiri

"ooyy~ Luce" suara Natsu yang tepat ditelinganya membuat Lucy langsung sadar, dan kaget karena suara tersebut tepat ditelinganya yang membuat desiran aneh ditubuhnya

"a-apa Natsu?" jawab Lucy dengan gugup

"kau tidak memerhatikan dari tadi. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Natsu

"a-ah, ti-" belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh kelakuan pria dibelakangnya ini. Lucy merasakan tangan kanan Natsu mendarat dikeningnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digerakkan kearah kening Natsu sendiri

"hhmm.. keningmu lebih panas Luce" kata Natsu dengan wajah yang tetap _innocent_

'a-a-ap-apa yang dilakukan orang ini. Kenapa tubuhku merasa aneh, kenapa semua terasa panas' batin Lucy semakin tak karuan. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

" _onii-chan._ apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Wendy dengan ekspresi _innocent_ saat melihat kakaknya seperti sedang memeluk Lucy

"aku hanya mengajarkan dia melukis di kopi. Tunggu dimeja makan, aku akan membuatkanmu _parfait_ sebentar lagi" kata Natsu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Lucy. Lucy langsung berpegang pada ujung meja menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh karena kakinya terasa lemas

"kau kembali saja dulu kemeja makan Luce, aku akan membuat _parfait_ " kata Natsu yang langsung berjalan kearah lemari pendingin tanpa merasa bersalah apapun. Lucy menuruti perkataan Natsu dan berjalan lemas kearah meja makan dimana Wendy sudah terduduk disana. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan Wendy.

" _Onee-chan_ " panggil Wendy

"iya?" Lucy hanya membalasnya singkat

"apa kakak berpacaran dengan Natsu-nii?" kata Wendy polos

"eh? Ti-tidak. Aku hanya teman kerjanya saja" jawab Lucy gugup

"oohh.. nama kakak Lucy-san bukan?" tanya Wendy

"hm? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Lucy penasaran

"Natsu-nii pernah bercerita tentang kakak. Kata Natsu-nii ia bertemu dengan gadis yang cantik dengan rambut berwarna emas indah" kata Wendy dengan polosnya

"eh?" wajah Lucy nampak sedikit merona

"tapi Natsu-nii itu milikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kakak mendekatinya" kata Wendy dengan pipi yang menggembung. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adik kecil dari Natsu.

"jadi siapa tadi namamu? Wendy? Wendy Dragneel?" tanya Lucy

"namaku memang Wendy, tapi margaku Marvel, jadi namaku Wendy Marvel" jawab Wendy

"hm? Ken-"

" _parfait_ sudah jadi" perkataan Lucy terpotong oleh Natsu yang datang dengan membawa tiga buah _parfait_ ukuran jumbo. "apa yang kalian bicarakan?" lanjut Natsu

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Lucy dengan senyuman manis, "waaah~ sepertinya enak" lanjut dia saat melihat _parfait_ cokelat dihadapannya

" _parfait_ buatan Natsu-nii enak loh" kata Wendy yang sudah memakannya terlebih dahulu. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Wendy. Mereka bertiga bercanda ria, nampak seperti keluarga yang sudah akrab. Keluarga yang nampak normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#flashback**

Amerika, 2 bulan yang lalu

Disebuah ruangan dalam gedung yang menjulang tinggi, Lucy berseragam rapi menghadap seorang pria berambut pirang pudar yang tengah duduk didepannya.

"Lucy" kata pria itu

" _hai_ " jawab Lucy

"seorang…" *TOK *TOK *TOK, pria itu mengetukkan tangannya dimeja, "menginginkan kau bergabung dengan mereka, hanya untuk satu kasus saja" lanjutnya

"CIA?" Lucy bingung kenapa seorang agen CIA membutuhkan bantuannya

"mereka kehabisan anggota di Jepang, jadi ayah ingin kau masuk kesana dan bekerjasama dengan mereka untuk kasus ini saja" kata pria itu yang tak lain adalah ayah Lucy sekaligus _biro_ , Jude Heartfilia

"aku mengerti ayah" kata Lucy menurut perkataan sang ayah

"baiklah, tugasmu cukup mudah, kau hanya harus mencari anak difoto ini" Jude meletakkan sebuah foto diatas mejanya, Lucy berjalan untuk mengambilnya. Ia pandangi foto itu. Sebuah foto keluarga, berlatar belakang rumah putih yang mewah dan sepasang orang tua beserta anak kecil perempuan berambut biru, "namanya adalah Wendy Marvel, dia adalah anak dari seorang agen CIA yang tewas terbunuh dirumahnya, dan anak itu memiliki ingatan yang sempurna. Ayah dari anak itu memiliki berkas yang kodenya hanya diketahui anak itu, dan berkas itu merupakan setengah dari rahasia CIA" jelas Jude

"jadi apakah anak ini masih hidup?" tanya Lucy

"entahlah, saat kejadian, rumah mereka dibakar dan hanya ditemukan 2 mayat dewasa" balas Jude. Lucy terdiam memandangi foto tersebut, "apa kau bisa?" lanjutnya

" _hai_ " jawab Lucy tegas

 **#flashback end**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja mulai menemani langit, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Lucy masih berada dirumah Natsu. Wendy tertidur pulas ditempat tidur Natsu, sedangkan Lucy dan Natsu masih berbincang-bincang dimeja makan dengan menikmati secangkir kopi hangat yang hampir habis.

"sepertinya sudah sore, lebih baik aku pulang Natsu" kata Lucy

"tidak mau belajar membuat kopi lagi?" tanya Natsu

"a-ah, lain kali saja" jawab Lucy dengan semburat merah diwajahnya mengingat hal yang tadi terjadi

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku antar kau pulang Luce" kata Natsu yang langsung berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil dimejanya

"kau tidak perlu mengantarku Natsu" kata Lucy

"aku juga sedang ada perlu, jadi santai saja" kata Natsu yang sudah berada diujung pintu. Lucy berjalan keluar dan pintu ditutup. Mereka pun pergi dengan mobil silver milik Natsu.

 **.**

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka sampai dikediaman heartfilia. Lucy pun turun dan berjalan kearah supir kemudi.

"terimakasih Natsu" kata Lucy

"ah tidak. Sepertinya kau harus lebih sering-sering kerumah. Wendy sepertinya menyukaimu" kata Natsu dengan grinsnya yang menawan

"hehe.. malah sebaliknya, dia takut aku mengambil kakaknya yang dia sayangi" kata Lucy seraya tertawa kecil

"hm? Apakah kau berniat mengambilku dari Wendy?" tanya Natsu

"a-aa-" Lucy terkejut mendengar perkataan Natsu, pipinya kembali merona entah untuk yang keberapa kali, "tentu saja tidak" lanjut Lucy dengan wajah tertunduk malu

"hihi" Natsu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Lucy, "kau lucu sekali Lucy" lanjutnya

" _mou~_ " Lucy menggembungkan pipi meronanya

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali, _mata ashita_ Luce" kata Natsu yang langsung menancap gas mobilnya

" _mata ashita?_ " jawaban Lucy malah terdengar seperti pertanyaan, "ah.. mulai besok aku bekerja di Queue de Fée" kata Lucy seraya berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya

Natsu melajukan mobilnya sangat cepat,

"sial aku lupa! Tunggu sebentar Wendy" gumam Natsu. Beruntung jalanan pulang merupakan jalur yang sepi. Dia sampai dirumahnya, ia segera memarkirkan mobil dan berlari kedalam. Ia buka pintu dengan segera dan masuk. Keadaan dalam rumah sangatlah gelap.

"Natsu-nii~ _kowai~ hiks_ " terdengar rintihan gadis yang tak lain adalah Wendy

"Wendy…" Natsu langsung menyalakan lampu dan berlari ketempat Wendy tertidur tadi. Dan benar, Wendy berada ditempat tidur, lebih tepatnya dipojok, memeluk erat kakinya yang dilipat. Wendy terlihat sangat ketakutan. Natsu langsung memeluk tubuh Wendy, "maafkan aku Wendy" Natsu mengelus kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan Wendy

" _nii-chan_ _hiks_ " Wendy masih menangis, " _kowaii,_ We-wendy takut" kata Wendy dengan sesenggukan

"tenanglah, aku sudah disini. Tidak akan ada apa-apa, tenanglah, _nii-chan_ disini" kata Natsu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Natsu masih memeluk Wendy yang sudah terlelap. Ia melihat wajah Wendy yang sudah mulai tenang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menidurkan Wendy. ' _gomen ne_ Wendy' batin Natsu. Ia juga menidurkan dirinya disamping Wendy. Diletakkan tangannya diatas kepalanya, memikirkan hal yang pernah ia lakukan dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam masih menyelimuti Tokyo. Disebuah rumah megah, gadis berambut pirang menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur yang terlihat empuk itu.

*Drrt Drrtt

Lucy langsung mengambil HP nya, sebuah email dari bosnya

`apa kau sudah temukan anak itu?`

`sudah aku temukan, akan aku cari cara untuk membawanya kepada anda` balas Lucy lalu mengirimnya. *Drrrtt drrt- tak perlu waktu lama HP-nya kembali bergetar

`kerja bagus, aku tunggu hasilnya` Lucy langsung menggeletakkan kembali HP-nya, ia menutup matanya

" _mata ashita"_

Suara Natsu terngiang dikepala Lucy membuatnya kembali membuka matanya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik

"aahhh.. prasaan apa ini" kata Lucy sambil memeluk bantal anjing putih miliknya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu, "kenapa Wendy bersama Natsu?" kata Lucy pelan. Lagipula ada apa dengan Natsu, kenapa si informant itu menginginkan info tentang Natsu. "siapa sebenarnya dirimu.. Natsu Dragneel?" kata Lucy pelan

 **~Bersambung…~**

 **Hyaah~ chapter 4 kelar.. gimana?**

 **Disini saya menceritakan Lucy menemukan target yang ia buru. Dan siapakah Lucy yang sebenarnya. Untuk sekedar informasi, Lucy hanya anggota sementara CIA, dia hanya dipinjam. Tapi yaah untuk lebih lengkapnya akan ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para readers dan reviewers yang sudah mau membaca ff ini dan masih setia membacanya #cieh wenak… XD**

 **Oke saatnya balas review:**

 **Nakumi:** santai, mysterinya akan terungkap satu persatu. Oke ini Chap 4, semoga suka.

 **Hrsstja:** eh serius? Padahal aku ga pernah nonton tuh. (Author seorang Otaku) XD, jelly diketok mah ga bakal bunyi :v oke, nih chap 4 bongkar si Lucy walaupun sedikit :3 Semoga menikmati

 **Hannah:** yoshaa, lanjut udah chap 4.. semoga menghibur..

 **Fic of Delusion:** yaaahh beberapa sih, hanya si Sting yang bekerja di Underground.. untuk chap 4, mungkin Fic-san(?) mengharap komedi, tpi saya tidak terlalu bisa membuat suatu lawakan. Tpi di Chap 4 sudah saya usahakan, jadi semoga mengihibur.. :D

 **Nao Vermillion:** nah sama, saya juga bingung :v tapi semoga Chap 4 tidak membuat Nao-san bingung.. saya tidak bermaksud berbelit-belit, hanya saja saya bingung dimana menyisipkan informasinya.. untuk clue sepertinya jika Nao-san nonton conan akan mengetahui istilah *tok*tok*tok tapi, fanfic ini tidak menonjolkan cluenya, soalnya author ga bisa :v. oke sekian, terimakasih sudah mereview dan memberi saran. Lain kali kalau membuat cerita akan saya pikirkan cluenya..

 **Naomi Koala:** waaahh~ panjaang.. hehe, tapi terimakasih yang sudah mau mereview ditengah-tengah TA nya, saya ucapakan semoga sukses XD. Saya sangat berterimakasih atas semua yang ada di dalam review Naomi-san, soalnya itu sangat membantu sekali. Jadi… _hontou ni arigatou_.. gapapa reviewnya panjang, lebih panjang dari ceritanya juga gapapa XD. Dan maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review yang sama panjangnya, pokoknya saya sangat berterimakasih.. _Ganbarimasu!_ Dan ini Chap 4, semoga Naomi-san suka.. XD

 **Oke, sekian dari Kuro.. untuk chap 5 akan update seminggu lagi, dan chap 5 akan mengungkap masa kanak-kanak Natsu yang 'hangat' bersama sang ayah dan kakaknya.. Zeref keluaaar :v**

 **Oke, Thanks for reading and please Review..**

 **See you next chap..**

 **Jaa ne~**

 **~RnR~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nampak anak kecil berambut salmon bergetar melihat sesuatu dihadapannya_

" _cepat bunuh dia Natsu!" perintah seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut merah dan sebuah luka dimatanya_

" _ti-tidak, aku tidak bisa otou-san" jawab Natsu kecil yang ketakutan melihat 3 orang sekarat didepannya_

 _*PLAAK!_

 _Sebuah tamparan dari ayahnya sendiri melayang kearah Natsu membuat Natsu kecil terhempas jatuh._

" _kau anak bodoh!" bentak pria itu, "Zeref, bunuh salah satu dari mereka" katanya kepada satu anak lagi. Anak berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah pisau ditangannya. Ia mengangkatnya dan_

 _*JLEB_

 _Pisau itu menancap diperut salah satu orang sekarat itu yang langsung membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Darah terciprat kewajah anak itu, dan tiba-tiba seringai kejam terukir diwajah Zeref. Ia mencabut pisaunya dan langsung menghunuskan pada orang dipinggirnya. Kembali ia cabut pisaunya dan ia arahkan kekorban ketiganya namun sebuah tendangan mengarah keperutnya yang membuatnya terpental_

" _aku bilang bunuh satu bodoh!" bentak pria berambut merah tadi, "kenapa aku punya anak yang bodoh-bodoh seperti ini" lanjutnya. Ia memandang Natsu yang terdiam melihati kakaknya tadi membunuh, "Natsu, cepat kau bunuh dia. Atau kau yang akan kubunuh!" katanya dengan nada yang menyeramkan_

 _Natsu kecil berdiri, ia mengambil pisau dan berjalan dengan gemetar kearah orang yang akan ia bunuh. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang nampak gemetar, dan ia turunkan tangannya dengan kencang "gomenasai" katanya_

 _*JLEEB!_

 _Pisau itu sukses menerobos daging orang itu. Darah segar terciprat kewajah Natsu. Air mata Natsu mengucur kepipinya yang masih lucu. Dan sekali lagi ia ditampar oleh ayahnya_

 _*PLAK_

" _jangan menangis bodoh. Para pembunuh tidak menangis saat membunuh!" kata pria itu. Mata obsidian Natsu menatap tajam kepada ayahnya, tatapan seperti orang ingin membunuh, "hhmmm.. tatapan yang bagus. Tapi terlalu dini untukmu melemparkan tatapan seperti itu kepada ayahmu" *DUAK.. Sebuah tendangan keperut Natsu sukses membuat Natsu terbatuk-batuk_

 ** _._**

Sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui jendela kamar dan memaksa Natsu membuka sepasang kelopak matanya, mata obsidiannya mulai terlihat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Natsu. Ia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, menghela napas dan membuka matanya kembali. 'ingatan yang menjijikkan' batinnya.

 **Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 5 – Kenangan |**

Sekali lagi hari yang cerah menemani padatnya kegiatan di Tokyo, tak terkecuali sebuah kafe kecil ber-banner Queue de Fée. Didalamnya beberapa pelayan bersiap-siap untuk membuka kafe.

"ohayou" suara gemrincing lonceng terdengar bersamaan dengan suara gadis yang baru saja datang

"ohayou Lucy, cepat ganti bajumu. Masuk saja kedalam situ, ada pintu kamar ganti wanita, lockermu nomor 6" kata pelayan berambut silver pendek, Lisanna

"em, terimakasih Lisanna" Lucy langsung berjalan menuju _staff room_ dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti perempuan. Ia segera keloker miliknya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan. Ia melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga tersisa pakaian dalamnya saja. Saat ia akan mengambil seragamnya, samar-samar ia mendengarkan percakapan dari ruang sebelah

"kau mau pulang Gray?" tanya suara yang samar tersebut. Namun Lucy mengetaui bahwa suara samar tersebut adalah Natsu

'apa yang mereka bicarakan?' pikir Lucy. Karena penasaran Lucy menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua

"tentu saja bodoh. Aku lelah" balas Gray, "oh ya Natsu, rencana untuk besok bagaimana?" tanya Gray

"etto, besok aku akan membawanya ketaman bermain terlebih dahulu, lalu kita akan mengeksekusinya dikafe. Bagaimana?" kata Natsu yang terdengar samar ditelinga Lucy

'menyergap? Apa maksudnya' pikir Lucy

"terserah kau saja, aku akan bersiap-siap dikafe. Oke, aku duluan" kata Gray dibarengi dengan suara pintu yang terbuka dan tak lama kembali tertutup

Lucy segera memakai seragamnya dan beranjak keluar. Lucy keluar bersamaan dengan keluarnya Natsu

" _ohayou_ , Natsu" kata Lucy dengan gugup

"o-ohayou.. Luce" balas Natsu dengan tatapan yang terkesima melihat gadis dengan pakaian pelayan restoran. Sebuah kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam dan rok hitam diatas lutut.

"hm? Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy penasaran karena Natsu menatapi dirinya

"t-tidak.. kau cocok sekali memakai itu, terlihat cantik" kata Natsu dan langsung berjalan meninggal kan Lucy yang bersemu malu

Kafe terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Natsu melayani beberapa pelanggan yang memesan kopi, sedangkan Lucy terlihat mondar mandir untuk mengantarkan makanan kepada pelanggan. Jam pagi merupakan jam yang sibuk dikafe itu karena banyak sekali pelanggan.

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah rumah berwarna putih yang megah, seorang pria berambut pirang pudar sedang duduk didalam suatu ruangan dengan beberapa dokumen dihadapannya

"haah" pria tersebut menghela napas panjang, "membosankan" lanjutnya

"anda tidak boleh begitu Sting-san, ini adalah tugas anda" kata seorang gadis berambut perak sebahu kepada pria pirang itu, Sting

"aku tahu, aku tahu.. tapi ini adalah hal yang membosankan Yukino" balas pria itu sambil menyandarkan badannya pada kursi yang ia duduki

"ini karena anda mengulur waktu. Jika anda tidak focus mengincar Natsu, tugas anda tidak akan menumpuk sebanyak ini" kata Yukino ketus

"haah~ aku tahu" jawab Sting dengan malas

"lagipula kenapa anda sangat terobsesi dengan Natsu Dragneel?" pertanyaan Yukino sontak membuat wajah malas Sting berubah sedikit serius

"terobsesi? Aku hanya ingin membunuhnya" jawab Sting

"lalu? Kenapa tidak segera anda bunuh? Bukankah bagi anda membunuh tanpa meninggalkan jejak adalah hal yang mudah" sahut Yukino

"tidak semudah itu. Natsu memiliki skill menembak yang lebih hebat dariku. Dan juga, aku masih menunggu umpan untuk melemahkan dia" kata Sting dengan sedikit seringai diwajahnya

"maksud anda?" pertanyaan Yukino tak dijawab oleh Sting. Ia langsung saja mengerjakan tumpukan kertas dimejanya dan membiarkan Yukino yang penasaran

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu dijalanan sudah mulai menyala, simpang siur manusia sudah nampak ramai ditengah kota Tokyo. Lucy yang saat ini sedang berada dikafe melihat jam tangan pinknya yang menunjukkan pukul 6.00 petang. Kafe sudah tutup untuk sementara, saatnya pergantian shift. Lucy berjalan keluar dari staff room dan akan beranjak pulan sebelum suara baritone membuatnya berhenti

"tunggu Luce!" kata Natsu yang sedikit berlari dari staff room

"hm? Ada apa Natsu?"

"tidak. Mau aku antar? Aku membawa mobil" kata Natsu

"eh? Tidak usah, aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok" kata Lucy mencoba menolak Natsu dengan halus

"ayolah, lagipula ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Natsu

"bicarakan?" kata Lucy dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat

"iya, ikut saja" kata Natsu dan langsung menggandeng tangan Lucy keluar dari kafe dan menuju mobil miliknya. Lucy kaget namun tak dapat mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Ia hanya merasakan suatu perasaan aneh dijantungnya. Mereka tak menyadari seorang gadis berambut silver panjang melihat mereka keluar dari kafe.

"yo Mira" sapa pria berambut spike hitam, Gray kepada gadis yang melihat Natsu dan Lucy yang baru saja keluar

"oh Gray" balas Mira dengan senyuman manis, "Gray, apa kau tahu maksud Natsu mendekati si CIA itu" lanjutnya

"aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikut campur" kata Gray yang berjalan melewati Mira sebelum kakinya terhenti tertahan oleh tangan Mirajanne dipundaknya

"kau tidak berbohong bukan? Dia adalah musuh kita, jika kau main-main, kau membahayakan orang-orang Queue de Fée" kata Mira serius

"aku tahu itu" Gray menepis tangan Mira dari pundaknya, "Natsu tidak akan membiarkan Queue de Fée terancam. Aku percaya padanya" lanjut Gray dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Mira yang hanya terdiam

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam mobil yang melaju santai, Natsu dan Lucy terdiam tanpa kata sejak 7 menit yang lalu

"jadi apa yang ingin kau katakana Natsu?" Lucy membuka percakapan utuk pertama kalinya, didalam mobil

"apa kau besok ada acara?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah yang masih memandang kedepan

"acara? Tentu ada, kerja di Queue de Fée" balas Lucy

"eh? Apa kau tidak tahu? Besok Queue de Fée tutup" kata Natsu menoleh sebentar lalu kembali focus mengemudi

"eh? Aku tidak tahu info itu. Apa benar? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lucy

"aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya kita besok libur. Jadi kau ada acara tidak besok?" Natsu kembali bertanya pertanyaan awalnya

" _etto_.. selain bekerja aku tidak ada acara lagi. Kenapa?"

"besok mau menemaniku kan? Ke taman hiburan, bersama Wendy" ajak Natsu

"hm? Kenapa bersamaku?" Lucy masih bingung

"Wendy menginginkannya" lanjut Natsu

"Wendy-chan? kenapa?"

"sudahlah, jawab iya atau tidak, jangan banyak tanya Luce" kata Natsu sedikit sebal

"ha-ha, _gomenasai_ " Lucy tertawa garing

"jadi?"

"baiklah, aku akan ikut" jawab Lucy yang langsung disambut senyuman oleh Natsu

" _yosh!_ Besok akan aku jemput jam 8 dirumahmu" kata Natsu semangat

"iya" balas Lucy dengan senyuman hangat Tak lama, merekapun sampai dikediaman Heartfilia

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, Lucy terduduk didepan komputernya dengan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger ditelinga dan hidungnya. Ia memandangi setiap isi dari sebuah blog yang ia baca

"Natsu Dragneel" kata Lucy pelan, "kenapa aku tak bisa menggali info tentangnya lebih dalam. Latar belakang sangat tidak jelas" lanjutnya. Tak lama ia melihat secarik kertas dimejanya, berisi tentang informasi Wendy

"Wendy Marvell, anak dari keluarga Marvell yang terbunuh beberapa tahun lalu oleh pembunuh yang masih belum tertangkap. Dia dicari oleh CIA untuk dilindungi karena ia mengingat password untuk sebuah dokumen dalam database CIA" Lucy membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu, "kenapa dia bersama Natsu, dan kenapa dia tidak menyamarkan namanya jika Natsu ingin menyembunyikan Wendy. Apa Natsu tidak tahu siapa Wendy?" lucy semakin banyak berspekulasi "aahh~ ini terlalu membingungkan" keluh Lucy. ia beralih kearah komputernya, dan mengetik 'pembunuhan keluarga Marvell' `enter`

Berbagai blog memposting tentang pembunuhan itu. Lucy melihat satu persatu hingga ia melihat satu blog yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lain

'pembunuhan keluarga Marvell? Itu bukan pembunuhan, itu bunuh diri' kata blog tersebut. Mungkin itu memang asumsi seorang blogger, namun hal tersebut membuat Lucy tertarik dan menyelidiki kasus itu lebih dalam

 **.**

 **.**

 _Petir menyambar dilangit Tokyo ditemani dengan awan kelabu yang pekat. Sebuah rumah biru megah milik keluarga Marvell yang biasanya dijaga belasan penjaga nampak sepi. Lampu terlihat padam dari luar. Didalam terdapat 1 orang laki-laki muda dan sepasang suami istri yang tak lain adalah pasangan pemilik rumah ini. Laki-laki muda itu memegang pisau ditangan kananya dan menghujamkan pisau itu kepada dua orang didepannya. Dalam kegelapan, cipratan darah tercecer kelantai marmer yang bersih. Dua orang yang tak lain adalah pasangan Marvell tergeletak tak bernyawa. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuh mereka berdua_

" _pa.. ma.." seorang gadis kecil yang tak lain analah putri tunggal keluarga Marvell datang dari arah kamarnya. ia melihat dua orang tergeletak dan seseorang berdiri didepannya. Namun ia tak dapat melihat siapa ketiga orang itu karena gelapnya ruangan. Namun mata anak itu terbelalak setelah petir menyambar. Saat petir menyambar, sesaat ruangan menjadi terang dan ia melihat kedua orang tuanya tergeletak_

" _pa.. ma.." sekali lagi Wendy memanggil papa dan mamanya yang sudah tak bernyawa_

" _hiks.. pa.. maa~ hiks" dia mulai sesenggukan. Ia berjalan pelan kearah kedua orang tuanya_

" _PAAPAAA! MAAMAAAAA!" ia berteriak histeris_

"Wendy!" suara Natsu menggema dikamarnya

"Tidak! PA.. MA! Jangan pergi!" Wendy berteriak memanggil orang tuanya

"Wendy, bangunlah! Wendy!" Natsu semakin berteriak mencoba menyadarkan adiknya yang mengigau

"PAA!" suara Wendy juga semakin mengeras. Air mata mengalir deras dipipinya

 **#PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan dari Natsu membuat Wendy sadar dari mimpi buruknya

" _Onii-chaan~ hiks_ " Wendy langsung memeluk Natsu yang barusan menamparnya, " _onii-chan.. kowaii.. hiks.. papa.. mama.. mereka-_ " belum selesai Wendy berbicara, Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Wendy

"tenanglah Wendy, aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu" Natsu memeluk Wendy yang bergetar ketakutan dan menangis. Air matanya masih deras mengalir dipipinya. Natsu menatap cermin, menatap bayangannya sendiri dengan pandangan benci.

 **~Bersambung…~**

 **Yooo~ Kuro disini… Gimana kabarnya? Baik kan.. Chap 5 clear.. udah bisa nebak kan siapa Natsu? Kalo belum berarti udah tau lah latar belakang Natsu. Jadi kalian lebih hebat daripada Lucy yang masih belum tahu latar belakang Natsu.. hoho #abaikan**

 **Oh ya, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan dikarenakan author yang sedang UAS.. doakan lancar yaaa.. hahaha.. dan juga, karena fic ini Kuro kerjakan secara terburu-buru, jadi mohon maaf bila ada typo..**

 **Gimana nih chap 5? Mohon revieewnya yak.. dan author mau bales review dulu..**

 **nakumi:** nah, di chap 4 kan udah tahu kalo Lucy agen sewaannya CIA ( ._.) kalo Natsu di chap ini dia itu anaknya pembunuh :v hahaha.. karena Wendy imut, saya jadi pingin mutilasi dia #authorpsychopat.. daaan zeref muncul Cuma diadegan flashback :v thanks udah review ya nakumi, semoga suka dgn chap 5

 **Naomi Koala:** sama-sama.. Natsu mafia? Bener bukan yaa? Author sendiri kurang tahu nih.. kurang tahu definisi mafia maksudnya.. pokoknya dia anak pembunuh :v dan mungkin di chap selanjutnya mereka akan tahu rahasia masing-masing #entah chap berapa :v oke thanks reviewnya, ini dia chap 5

 **HiruChan:** don't mind XD.. hehe.. suka kok.. ngikutin sampe sekarang malah XD.. bener sekali, NOC, seperti si CIA yang nyamar jadi organisasi hitam di conan, kan dia dicurigai sama vermouth pakek kode itu #malah ngomong conan.. back to the topic.. yaah Wendy sama Natsu karenaa.. bisa dipikir sendiri lah :v hehe karungin Natsunya.. oke semoga suka chap 5, thanks for review

 **Aoi Shiki:** Wendy diambil Lucy? atau Lucy diambil Natsu? Pilih mana? :v sorry yah lama upload, soalnya ada UAS.. oke ini chap 5, semoga suka thanks for review.. oke, saya tunggu fic Aoi-san

 **Inisial atau Itusial:** saya juga.. :v

 **Nao Vermillion:** Arigatou Nao-chan.. hubungan Natsu dan Wendy adalah saudara angkat.. oke ini chap 5, sorry telat.. thanks reviewnya

 **Fic of Delusion:** mafia? Sepertinya iya, tapi sepertinya bukan.. :v oke vic-san, ini chap 5, _dozo_ ~

 **nataliafenni4:** udah lanjut neng :v

 **Hrsstja:** ini clue untuk Natsu, untuk agennya Lucy, chap selanjutnya akan saya kasih tau.. oke ini dia chap 5, selamat membaca.. thanks for review

 **nafikaze:** hahaha.. aku ga suka kekerasan #tapi suka pembunuhan :v waaah kebanyakan nonton avenger nih.. oke ini chap 5.. _dozo_..

 **oke sekian dari Kuro, chap 6 akan membahas liburan Lucy dan Natsu dan soal 'penyergapan' yang Natsu dan Gray bicarakan..**

 **sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update dan typo yang bertebaran pada chap ini..**

 **see you next chap**

 **~RnR~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 6 – Pengakuan |**

Matahari bersinar cerah dikota Tokyo. Cahaya merambat lurus menuju kamar pemilik mata obsidian.

" _onii-chan_.. bangunlah" gadis kecil berambut biru laut, Wendy, mencoba membangunkan sang kakak dari tidur lelapnya

"hnn.." Natsu yang dibangunkan tidak bergeming dan malah mengubah posisi tidurnya

" _mou.. onii-chaan_.. bangunlaah, sudah siang" dengan sabar Wendy membangunkan kakaknya lagi

"5 menit lagi~" jawab Natsu dengan setengah sadar

" _Lucy-nee-chan_ sudah menunggu loh" kata Wendy

"eh? Luce? Dimana?" mata Natsu langsung terbuka, walaupun dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Melihat sang kakak, Wendy hanya bisa menghela napas

"tentu saja dirumahnya. Bukannya kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan bersama _Lucy-nee-chan_?" rujuk Wendy. Natsu menguap dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan tanpa kata kearah kamar mandi sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu dan Wendy melaju dijalanan yang cukup ramai lancar menuju kediaman Heartfilia. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah sampai. Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya diseberang rumah Lucy. Natsu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengirim email ke Lucy untuk keluar. Sekitar 10 menit menunggu, Lucy keluar dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju mobil milik Natsu dan berhenti disebelah pintu kemudi untuk berbicara dengan Natsu

" _ohayou Luce-nee-chan_ " sapa Wendy dari jendela dibelakang kursi kemudi

" _ohayou Wendy-chan_ " balas Lucy dengan senyuman hangat

"naiklah Lucy, duduk saja disebelahku" kata Natsu yang langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan menaiki mobil milik Natsu, menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan Natsu mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu 1 jam untuk sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Didalam mobil mereka bercanda ria dan memakan beberapa snack yang sudah dibeli Natsu untuk perjalanan.

" _ne,_ Lucy- _nee-chan,_ tadi aku membangunkan kakak dengan nama _onee-chan_ loh" kata Wendy disela-sela canda mereka

"hm?" Lucy mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menoleh kebelakang, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan gadis 8 tahun dibelakangnya itu

"kan tadi pagi Wendy membangunkan _onii-chan,_ tapi _onii-chan_ tidak mau bangun. Tapi waktu aku bilang ada Lucy _-nee-chan_ dia langsung bangun loh… sepertinya _onii-chan_ menyukai Lucy- _nee-chan_ loh" kata Wendy dengan tertawa kecil. Cerita gadis 8 tahun itu mampu mengubah wajah Lucy merona. Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa malu(?)

"ne.. ne.. Wendy" Natsu berbicara ditengah fokusnya ia mengemudi

"ada apa _onii-chan_?" balas Wendy

"apa kau mau jika Luce- _nee-chan_ mengambilku?" goda Natsu

"eh?!" Lucy terkejut mendengar hal itu, dan sontak rona diwajahnya bertambah

"te-tentu saja tidak, _onii-chan_ milik Wendy, aku tidak akan memberikan _onii-chan_ pada siapapun" kata Wendy sambil memeluk leher kakanya dari belakang. Ia menoleh kepada Lucy dengan pipi yang masih menggembung sebal. Lucy hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan lucu adik kecil Natsu itu.

" _sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mengambil anak itu. Atau kau berikan saja alamatnya, dan anak buahku yang lain yang akan mengambilnya"_

Tiba-tiba Lucy mengingat perkataan itu, dan wajahnya yang ceria tiba-tiba berubah murung.

 **#Flashback**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi gadis pirang ini masih tetap berada didepan komputernya. Jarinya menari diatas keyboard, dan matanya menyisir setiap tulisan pada layar komputernya. Sesekali ia menekan pangkal hidung yang berada diantara matanya dengan jarinya untuk mengistirahatka matanya sejenak

*Drrtt *Drrtt

Handphone Lucy bergetar, langsung saja tangannya menyambar HP dan segera mengangkat telepon dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"bagaimana? Kapan kau akan mengambil anak itu?" kata pria ditelepon yang tak lain adalah atasan Lucy

"mungkin 2 minggu lagi" jawab Lucy sambil berjalan kearah kasur dan duduk ditepi kasur miliknya

"itu terlalu lama. Tidak bisakah kau percepat?" kata pria itu

"paling cepat 1 minggu" kata Lucy yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kekasurnya yang terlihat nyaman

"sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mengambil anak itu. Atau kau berikan saja alamatnya, dan anak buahku yang lain yang akan mengambilnya" titah pria itu

"baiklah, saya mengerti" jawab Lucy. Telepon langsung terputus. Lucy meletakkan HP diatas kasurnya, ia menghela napas pelan. "aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini" kata Lucy pelan

 **#Flashback END**

Natsu menoleh, menatap wajah Lucy yang tiba-tiba murung. Wendy melihat kakaknya yang menoleh kearah Luce, ia mengikuti arah pandangan kakaknya dan mendapati Lucy yang murung.

"Lucy- _nee-chan_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Wendy khawatir

"a-ah.. tidak, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk" kata Lucy dengan senyuman. tanpa Lucy sadari, Natsu melirik kearahnya, dan menyadari bahwa jawaban dan senyuman Lucy bohong

"tunggu sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai" kata Natsu

"em" jawab Lucy singkat

"ne Lucy- _nee-chan_.. wahana apa yang ingin kau naiki saat disana? Aku sangat ingin sekali naik rollercoaster dan marry go round" mata Wendy terlihat berbinar-binar

"rollercoaster? Aku juga ingin menaikinya" balas Lucy dengan senyuman manis

" _hontou_?" Wendy terdengar sangat senang

"em. Ne.. Natsu, kita ditaman bermain sampai jam berapa?" kata Lucy

"eemmm.. mungkin sampai jam 7 malam. kenapa?" tanya Natsu penasaran

"ne.. Wendy-chan, bagaimana kalau kita naik kincir ria waktu malam hari. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, pemandangan dari atas sangat-sangat indah loh" kata Lucy

" _hontou ni?_ Em.. aku ingin naik kincir ria juga. _Onii-chan,_ kita akan naik kincir ria kan?" mata Wendy terihat semakin berbinar-binar

"tentu saja. Kita akan menaiki semua wahana yang kau inginkan" kata Natsu yang masih focus menyetir

" _yatta~_ " teriak Wendy senang

"hihi" Lucy hanya tertawa kecil. Natsu melirik Lucy yang tersenyum

'kali ini senyummu bukanlah kebohongan' batin Natsu dalam hati

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Natsu sudah melaju sekitar 1 jam, dan akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah taman bermain. Natsu segera memarkirkan mobilnya

"kita sampai" kata Natsu

" _yatta~_ " Wendy terlihat sangat senang, ia langsung keluar dari mobil, begitupula dengan Natsu dan Lucy. Natsu membawa sebuah tas punggung

"Wendy, pegang tanganku, nanti kau bisa tersesa" kata Natsu

"em" jawab Wendy singkat dan langsung memegang tangan Natsu, atau lebih tepatnya memegang jari kelingking dan jari manis Natsu

"kau juga Lucy" kata Natsu dengan memandang Lucy

"eh.. aku?" Lucy dengan malu mencoba menggandeng tangan Natsu

" _etto.._ kau gandeng tangan Wendy yang sebelahnya" kata Natsu

"e-em.." Lucy merasa sangat malu, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam

Dan merekapun berjalan menuju pintu masuk, dan menunjukkan tiga tiket yang sudah dipesan Natsu terlebih dahulu. Merekapun masuk, dan langsung disambut dengan keramaian pengunjung dan teriakan pengunjung dibeberapa wahana

"waahh~" Wendy melihat kesekeliling sambil terus berjalan, ia melihat berbagai wahana yang ingin ia naiki, " _onii-chan, onii-chan.._ lihat, ada gunung" kata Wendy sambil menunjuk gunung yang menjadi mascot dari taman bermain ini

"em, itu gunung Prometheus, mascot dari taman hiburan ini" kata Natsu menerangkan

"waahh~" kata Wendy kagum. Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy, dan mendapati mata Lucy juga takjub dengan penampakan didepannya

"Luce, apa ini pertama kalinya kau kesini?" tanya Natsu

"em.. dulu aku sangat ingin kesini, tapi papa selalu sibuk, jadi aku tidak jadi ketempat ini" kata Lucy

"hhmmm" balas Natsu singkat. Merekapun berjalan berkeliling untuk sekedar pemanasan sebelum menaiki wahana-wahana yang membuat Wendy berbinar-binar

" _onii-chan,_ ayo kita naik itu" Wendy menunjuk kesebuah marry go round yang terletak ditengah kolam

"ayo" dan merekapun berjalan menuju wahana itu dan mengantri untuk menaikinya. Tak perlu waktu lama giliran merekapun tiba

"silahkan, tuan putri" kata Natsu mempersilahkan Wendy untuk naik keatas kuda

"terimakasih" jawab Wendy

Natsu lalu menggendong Wendy dan mendudukkannya dikuda dengan posisi miring dan Natsu duduk dibelakangnya agar Wendy tidak jatuh, sedangkan Lucy duduk dikuda sebelah Wendy. Dan wahana pun mulai berputar, kuda bergerak naik turun. Wajah Wendy terlihat senang sekali, senyuman lebar terlihat diwajahnya, tak terkecuali Lucy. Natsu terus memandangi Lucy yang seperti anak kecil, yang dipandangi pun merasa sesuatu memandang dirinya. Lucy spontan menoleh kearah Natsu yang tengah menatapinya. Tiba-tiba wajah Lucy terasa panas dan ia merasa malu. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap kembali Natsu, Natsu tersenyum dengan grins-nya yang mampu membuat Lucy terpanah. Jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang

'aahh~ perasaan aneh apa ini?' batin Lucy dalam hati. Ia merasa jantungnya tidak normal, dan kepalanya terasa panas. Dan itu terjadi setiap ia bersama Natsu

Marry go round terus berputar. Wendy sangat senang sekali. Dan tak lama wahana berhenti dan mereka turun

"itu mengasikan" kata Wendy

"em. sangat" kata Lucy sambil mengelus kepala Wendy, "lalu apalagi yang ingin kau naiki?" lanjut Lucy. Wendy langsung menunjuk kesebuah wahana besar. Dimana banyak orang berteriak disana. Sebuah rollercoaster yang terkecil ditaman ini, "okee.. ayo kita naik" kata Lucy semangat

"ooo!" jawab Wendy semangat. Merekapun berjalan dengan gembira kearah rollercoaster. Antrian cukup panjang, namun Lucy dan Wendy bersabar untuk mengantri. Sudah 10 menit mereka mengantri

"sebentar lagi giliran kita Lucy- _nee-chan_ " kata Wendy

"kau benar. Sebentar lagi kita akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya" kata Lucy yang menghibur Wendy

"haha.. em em" Wendy tertawa dan mengangguk angguk

"aku bingung kepada kalian suka dengan wahana yang membuat pusing seperti ini" kata Natsu yang langsung ditatap oleh kedua perempuan didepannya

"tentu saja karena ini mengasyikkan. Kau berjalan diatas 100km/jam dan itu sangat mendebarkan" kata Lucy

"mendebarkan apanya? Kau juga bisa berjalan 100km/jam dengan mobil tanpa menjadi pusing" balas Natsu dengan wajah mengejek

"jangan dengarkan dia Lucy- _nee-chan, onii-san_ hanya takut untuk menaiki rollercoaster" ejek Wendy

"hey gadis kecil…" tatapan geram Natsu tertuju pada adiknya yang langsung membuat dia takut dan bersembunyi dibalik Lucy

"apa yang dikatakan adikmu itu benar?" pertanyaan Lucy diselingi dengan wajahnya yang mengejek

"t-tentu saja tidak. Permainan begini tidak akan membuat aku takut" balas Natsu.

Dan mereka pun menaiki wahana rollercoaster. Mereka bertiga duduk dalam satu kereta karena Wendy masih terlalu kecil. Mereka, tidak hanya mereka, semua yang menaiki rollercoaster berteriak saat rollercoaster menikuk, memutar dan turun dengan kecepatan yang kencang. Wendy dan Lucy mengakat tangannya dan berteriak kencang, berbeda dengan pria disebelahnya yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasih. Rollercoaster pun berhenti, semua penumpang berjalan keluar wahana.

"haah~ itu mengasyikkan bukan Lucy- _nee-chan?_ " Wendy sangat senang setelah menaiki wahana itu

"em.. benar benar menyenangkan, terutama saat berputar tadi" balas Lucy yang juga kegirangan

"kau benar" mereka berdua pun tertawa senang. Dimana Natsu? Natsu berada didekat tong sampah dengan wajah pucat dan muntah-muntah didekat tong

"jadi kakakmu benar-benar takut rollercoaster?" tanya Lucy pada Wendy

"begitulah, dia tidak takut pada kecepatannya, hanya saja dia mudah mual karena putarannya" jawab Wendy

"hhmmm" balas Lucy singkat. Dan berjalan kearah Natsu, diikuti oleh Wendy

" _hora_.." kata Lucy sambil mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan

" _arigatou_ " jawab Natsu lemas

"sok kuat sekali" Lucy menertawai Natsu yang masih lemas

"begitulah _onii-chan_. sok kuat" tambah sang Wendy yang membuat Natsu semakin terpuruk. Mereka berdua pun menertawai Natsu, "ne.. _onii-chan_ , aku lapar. Ayo kita membeli makanan" kata Wendy sambil memegangi perutnya. Natsu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menuju food court diikuti Wendy dan Lucy

"maaf Lucy, aku mengotori sapu tanganmu. Akan aku kembalikan setelah kucuci" kata Natsu yang mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu foodcourt

"em, tidak perlu, akan kucuci sendiri" kata Lucy

"tidak, aku akan mengembalikannya segera" kata Natsu yang segera berdiri untuk memesan makanan, "jadi kalian pesan apa?"

"parfait" kata Wendy

"Wendy, kau sudah makan parfait tadi malam. kau tidak boleh makan lagi" larang Natsu

"tidak mau.. aku ingin parfait" kata Wendy melawan

"biarkan saja Natsu, lagipula giginya tidak akan rusak memakan yang manis dalam dua hari berturut-turu" kata Lucy

"tapi-" perkataan Natsu terpotong

"jangan khawatir, saat kecil aku sering juga seperti ini. Tolong belikan aku parfait juga" kata Lucy dengan senyuman yang manis

"baiklah-baiklah" Natsu pun berjalan ke store yang menjual parfait

"Lucy- _nee-chan_ hebat sekali" puji Wendy

"eh? Hebat?" balas Lucy bingung

"em.. Natsu- _nii_ benar-benar sulit dibilangi oleh orang. Tapi Lucy- _nee-chan_ bisa membuat dia menurut" kata Wendy

"haha.. itu karena kita seumuran Wendy" kata Lucy

"eng.. eng.." Wendy menggeleng-geleng, "dulu ada temannya Natsu- _nii_ yang datang kerumah, dia bilang ingin Natsu- _nii_ tidak berangkat karena lawannya berbahaya, tapi Natsu- _nii_ tetap berangkat. Dan keesokannya dia masuk rumah sakit" kata Wendy

"teman? Lawan? Maksudnya?" Lucy mengetahui inti cerita, tapi ia ingin menyelidiki Natsu dari adiknya

"temannya seorang pria tampan, kulitnya putih dengan rambut hitam. Dia berbicara tentang lawan. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud lawan. Tapi.." perkataan Wendy bergantung

'jadi maksudnya Gray' batin Lucy, "tapi?" tanya Lucy

"Natsu- _nii_ benar-benar kakak yang baik. Dia melarangku memakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku sakit. Dia juga sering mengajakku ketaman bermain. Dan juga walaupun ia takut dengan rollercoaster, dia terus menemaniku menaikinya" kata Wendy dengan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya

"hhmm.. apa kau menyayangi kakakmu?" tanya Lucy

"tentu saja. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin terpisah dari _onii-chan_ " kata Wendy. Lucy sedikit termenung, ia merasa sesuatu didalam hatinya. Suatu perasaan hangat, dan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya bimbang

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Natsu kembali dan menyuguhkan dua buah parfait dan sebuah spaghetti ukuran jumbi dengan saus merah yang nampak pedas sekali

"parfaiit~" perkataan Natsu tak diindahkan oleh Wendy, semua indranya sudah tertuju pada parfait cokelat jumbo didepannya

"pelan-pelan kalau makan Wendy" kata Natsu

" _ittadakimasu_ " satu sendokan parfait dingin nan manis masuk kedalam mulutnya, " _oishii~_ " kata Wendy

"ne Natsu, kenapa kau memesan makanan yang pedas disaat yang panas seperti ini" tanya Lucy dengan mata heran menatap spaghetti pedas milik Natsu

"haha.. aku swuka seswuatu yawng pwanas" kata Natsu sambil memakan spaghettinya

"hhmm" jawab Lucy dengan tatapan sweetdrop melihat Natsu mengunyah spaghetti hingga pipinya menggembung

Merekapun mengobrol hingga makanan dan rasa lelah mereka habis.

"ne.. ne.. ayo kita naik rollercoaster yang lain" ajak Wendy

"lagi?" kata Natsu

"eh? Tidak boleh?" kata Wendy dengan wajah yang imut dan puppy eyesnya

' _kawaii~_ ' batin Natsu, "tentu saja.. kita akan mencoba semua rollercoaster di taman bermain ini" kata Natsu

" _yatta_ " teriak Wendy gembira

Mereka pun berjalan menuju rollercoaster kedua mereka. Ditengah perjalanan langkah kaki Natsu terhenti karena Lucy memegang tangannya

"hm? Ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu

"tidak usah dipaksakan. Lebih baik kau menunggu dibangku taman saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Wendy" kata Lucy

"tapi-" sekali lagi perkataan Nastu terhenti. Kali ini jari telunjuk Lucy mengehentikan gerakan mulut Natsu

"tenang saja, biar aku yang mengurusnya" kata Lucy dengan mengedipkan satu matanya, "ayo Wendy-chan, kita naik seluruh rollercoaster ditaman ini" kata Lucy yang sudah menjauhi Natsu bersama dengan Wendy

Natsu menuruti perkataan Lucy, ia berjalan kearah bangku taman yang rindang, dan melihat dua perempuan yang ia bawa. Ia melihat Wendy melambaikan tangan padanya, dan Natsu juga membalas lambaian tangannya

*DRRT *DRRT

HP natsu bergetar dalam saku celananya.

" _moshi moshi_ " kata Natsu

"jam berapa kau akan ke bar?" kata seorang pria ditelepon Natsu

"aku akan sampai disana pukul 8. Pastikan rencananya berjalan lancar, Gray" kata Natsu

"tentu saja- oy! Oy! Lisan-" suara Gray terpotong dan digantikan oleh suara wanita

"belikan aku oleh-oleh Natsu" kata Lisanna

"berikan padaku HP-nya" suara Gray kembali terdengar, "datanglah tepat waktu. Karena kau ada lembur malam nanti" kata Gray

"baiklah-baiklah. Dan katakana pada Lisanna, aku lagi tidak ada uang" kata Natsu dan telepon pun terputus, "haah~" Natsu menghela nafasnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya kebangku taman dan melihat rimbunnya daun diatasnya. Angin mengalir membuat dedaunan menari seirama. Rambut spike pink itu juga bergerak senada dengan angin. Natsu memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk merilekskan tubuhnya

"angin yang menyegarkan" kata Natsu pelan. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai tertidur

 **.**

 **.**

"ne Natsu" suara gadis memanggil kearahnya. Samar-samar ia melihat gadis itu

"Luce" kata Natsu dan kedua matanya pun terbuka

" _onii-chan,_ kenapa bisa kau tertidur ditempat ramai seperti ini" kata Wendy

"haha.. _gomen gomen_. Aku merasa cukup lelah" kata Natsu

"kalau begitu, kita pulang saja" ajak Lucy

"bukannya kalian masih ingin naik rollercoaster?" kata Natsu

"kami sudah menaiki semuanya" kata Wendy gembira

"eh? Semua?" kata Natsu shock

"kami berdua menaiki semua rollercoaster disini. Dan itu mengasikkan bukan, Wendy-chan" kata Lucy yang semakin akrab dengan Wendy. Wendy hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang merekah

"apa kalian benar-benar manusia" kata Natsu pelan

"hm?" tanya Lucy

"ah tidak. Akan aku belikan minum, kalian tunggu saja disini" Natsu pun berdiri dan mencari mesin minuman. Lucy dan Wendy pun duduk dibangku taman itu

"ne Lucy- _nee-chan,_ itu wahana apa? Disana juga banyak orang yang berteriak loh. Sepertinya seru" kata Wendy dengan menunjuk kesebuah wahana

"hm?" Lucy melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Wendy, "oohh.. apa kau ingin mencobanya?" ajak Lucy

"aku ingin, tapi _onii-chan_ melarangku kesitu loh" kata Wendy

"melarangmu? Kenapa?" tanya Lucy, 'apa mungkin takut Wendy merasa takut didalam sana' batin Lucy

"entah" jawab Wendy singkat

'kurasa dia terlalu khawatir' pikir Lucy, "ayo kita masuk kesana" ajak Lucy dan langsung menggandeng tangan Wendy menuju wahana itu, Spooky House

Beruntung antrian kosong dan mereka langsung masuk kedalam

"ne.. Lucy- _nee-chan,_ ini sangat gelap. Aku takut gelap" kata Wendy ketakutan

"jangan khawatir, aku ada disampingmu" Lucy merasakan genggaman Wendy sangat erat pada jari-jarinya. Didalam sangat minim cahaya, hanya ada cahaya warna merah dan hijau yang remang-remang. Wendy semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar

"Lucy- _nee-chan, kowaii yoo~_ " kata Wendy ketakutan. Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan mati dan Wendy tersandung hingga jatuh. Pegangannya pada tangan Lucy terlepas, dan penyakitnya mulai kambuh

"eh? Wendy-chan?" Lucy kaget saat lampu mati dan tangan Wendy terlepas

" _iie.. hiks.. onii-chan, kowaii.. Wendy kowaii yoo~ onii-chan.. hiks.._ " suara Wendy terdengar serak

"Wendy, kau dimana?" Lucy meraba-raba mencari Wendy yang menangis

" _kowaii.. Wendy kowaii yoo.. jangan bunuh Wendy.. hiks.._ " suara Wendy semakin bergetar ketakutan

"Wendy!" Lucy mendengar suara Wendy, tapi tak dapat menemukannya, 'aahhh.. HP ku lowbat' gumamnya dalam hati

Natsu berjalan dengan tiga kaleng minuman ditangannya. Ia berhenti karena mendapati bangkunya yang kosong

"dimana mereka?" kata Natsu pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap wahana spooky house, "apa mungkin mereka masuk kesana.. gawat!" Natsu langsung berlari dan meninggalkan minuman kaleng terjatuh dijalan. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan dan menyalakan flashlight dari HP-nya

"Wendy! Dimana kau! Apa kau disini Wendy!" Natsu terus berteriak dan berjalan terus melewati tiap ruangan. Mendengar suara Natsu, Lucy langsung memanggilnya

"Natsu!, kesinilah!" teriak Lucy. Natsu langsung berlari kencang menuju sumber suara, dan mendapati Lucy

"dimana Wendy! Luce! Dimana dia!" tanya Natsu khawatir

"a-aku tidak tahu, dia lepas dari peganganku" kata Lucy

"akh sialan!" Natsu menyisir setiap sudut ruangan dengan flashlight HPnya

" _onii-chan.. kowaii.. hiks.. tatsukette onii-chan_ " suara Wendy terdengar pelan

"Wendy" kata Natsu. ia segera beralih keruangan sebelah dan menyisir dengan flashlight HP miliknya, dan ketemu. Ia menemukan Wendy disudut ruang memegang lututnya dan menangis, sama seperti saat ia ditinggal oleh Natsu dikamarnya. Tanpa basa basi Natsu langsung memeluk Wendy dan mengangkatnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk flashlightnya. Mereka bertiga berhasil keluar. Namun Wendy pingsan. Diluar para staff taman hiburan yang melihat Wendy pingsan segera membawanya keruang kesehatan

 **.**

Diruang kesehatan, dokter keluar dari ruangan, tinggal Lucy, Natsu, dan Wendy yang terlelap

"Natsu.." Lucy merasa bersalah dengan kejadian ini. Ia ingin meminta maaf

"maafkan aku Luce, aku tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya" Natsu meminta maaf telebih dahulu

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, "ini salahku. Wendy sudah bilang jika kau melarangnya masuk kesana. Tapi aku masih mengajaknya kedalam sana" kata Lucy

"Wendy mengidap phobia terhadap kegelapan sejak kecil, tepatnya saat setelah kedua orang tuanya dibunuh" kata Natsu. Lucy tahu dengan keadaan orang tua Wendy, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa Wendy phobia terhadap gelap

" _onii-chan_ " kata Wendy sadar

"Wendy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsu langsung menggenggam tangan Wendy

"aku tidak apa-apa _onii-chan_. Lucy- _nee-chan_ dimana?" tanya Wendy

"aku disini. Maafkan aku Wendy-chan" kata Lucy menyesal

Wendy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Wendy yang salah, maafkan Wendy" kata Wendy

"sudahlah, tidak ada yang harus minta maaf. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah 7. Sebentar lagi kita pulang"

"eh tapi" kata Lucy dibiarkan tak berlanjut

"ada apa Lucy" tanya Natsu

"ah.. tidak" jawab Lucy dengan senyuman

"oh ya, sebelum pulang aku ada sesuatu untuk kalian berdua" Natsu merogoh saku celananya

"hm?" kedua perempuan itu bingung

"ini dia.. aku mendapatkannya saat membeli minuman" Natsu memberikannya kepada Lucy

"tiket free pass kincir ria. Waaah" kata Lucy dengan mata berbinar

"dengan itu kalian bisa masuk tanpa antri" kata Natsu, "Naiklah bersama Wendy. Kalian berdua ingin menikinya bukan?" lanjutnya

"eh? _Onii-chan wa?_ " tanya Wendy

"aku ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa naik itu. Selama aku mengurusi sesuatu, kalian tunggulah dengan menaiki wahana itu" kata Natsu. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy dan Wendy memasuki salah satu kereta diwahana kincir ria. Dan mereka mulai berjalan keatas secara pelan. Meninggalkan Natsu dibawah yang berjalan menuju entah kemana

"ne.. ne.. Lucy- _nee-chan,_ lihat itu.. kireii~" kata Wendy melihat cahaya dari dalam kincir ria

"hm.. kau benar sekali.. sangat indah" kata Lucy setuju. Mereka berdua mengedarkan pandangan melihat indahnya taman bermain dari ketinggian. Dan mereka berhenti tepat diatas.

"lihat Lucy- _nee-chan,_ danaunya berkilauan" kata Wendy

"kau benar.. airnya mencerminkan kilauan cahaya disekitarnya. Indah sekali" kata Lucy, "akhirnya aku bisa menaiki ini" kata Lucy pelan

"hehe.. semoga besok kita bisa kesini lagi, dan bisa naik ini dengan _onii-chan_ " kata Wendy yang hanya dibalasan senyuman 'iya' oleh Lucy, "ne.. Lucy- _nee-chan_ " panggil Wendy

"hm?" Lucy menoleh kearah Wendy. Wendy mengucapkan sesuatu membuat muka Lucy merona. Kincir ria kembali berputar, mengantarkan mereka berdua kembali kebawah. Sepanjang waktu perjalanan kincir ria, Wendy terus mengobrol dengan Lucy

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Natsu berjalan kencang dijalan yang cukup sepi. Mereka pulang dari taman hiburan yang telah mereka kunjungi sejak pagi. Didalam mobil suasana cukup hening karena Wendy tertidur lelap

"kita akan ke kafe sebentar. Kau tidak masalah bukan?" tanya Natsu

"tidak" jawab Lucy singkat, ia mengingat kembali memori saat ia menguping pembicaraan Gray dengan Natsu

"terimakasih sudah mau menemani Wendy hari ini" kata Natsu

"tidak tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau sudah membawaku bersama kalian" kata Lucy

"aku sering mengajak Wendy kesana, hanya kami berdua. Tapi aku tidak terlalu tahan dengan wahana rollercoaster kesukaannya, jadi kami hanya sebentar saja disana. Dan hari ini dia sangat senang sekali karena bisa memainkan semuanya dalam satu hari" kata Natsu panjang lebar. Lucy melihat kearah kursi belakang. Menatap seorang gadis kecil tertidur pulas

"eemmm.. emm.." Lucy menggeleng-geleng, "Wendy sudah cukup senang walaupun dia hanya bermain sebentar disana denganmu" kata Lucy. Natsu hanya tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu. Dan mobil semakin melaju kencang menuju kafe dimana ia bekerja

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.55 p.m. kota masih nampah ramai. Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya didepan Queue de Fée dan segera membangunkan Lucy dan Wendy yang terlelap dalam perjalanan

"bangunlah Lucy, Wendy" kata Natsu menggoyangkan tubuh mereka berdua

"ngghh.. _onii-chan_ " kata Wendy dengan suara pelan. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. Begitupula dengan Lucy

"ayo kita masuk, ada sesuatu untuk kalian" kata Natsu. dengan setengah sadar, mereka berdua menuruti perkataan Natsu dan berjalan menuju kafe yang gelap, karena tutup. Natsu perlahan membuka pintu diikuti Lucy dan Wendy

*DOR *DOR *DOR

Saat pintu dibuka, lampu langsung menyala dan kertas beterbangan dari cracker(kembang api ulang tahun) mengejutkan Lucy dan Wendy

" _tanjoubi omedetou Wendy_ " kata para pelayan Queue de Fée bersamaan

"waaahh~" hanya perkataan itu yang keluar dari mulut Wendy

"dan Lucy, selamat datang di Queue de Fée" lanjut para pelayan Queue de Fée

"…" Lucy hanya terkesima dan sedikit terharu

"malam ini kita pesta!" kata Gray dengan sebuah bir ditangannya

"oooo!" jawab seluruh anggota Queue de Fée termasuk Natsu dan Lucy, tak ketinggalan Wendy

'jadi maksudmu mengeksekusi itu memberikan kejutan seperti ini. Kau benar-benar orang yang baik Natsu' batin Lucy

Pesta berlangsung begitu meriah. Wendy menikmati setiap kue hidangan dari Erza, chef Queue de Fée, dan milkshake dari Gray, bartender Queue de Fée. Lucy juga menikmati setiap makanan dan bercengkrama bersama staff Queue de Fée yang lain. Namun ditengah keseruan pesta, Natsu tidak nampak disana. Ia berada didalam ruang manager, Mackarov

"ada dua tugas untukmu Natsu" kata Mackarov

"kakek, bukankah aku bilang aku ingin berhenti sebentar" kata Natsu

"ini karena hanya kau yang ahli dibidang ini" kata Mckarov

"haah.. aku mengerti.. jadi apa pekerjaannya" tanya Natsu. Mackarov menaruh sebuah kartu dimejanya, sebuah foto seorang politikus

"dia terlibat dalam penggelapan uang dan narkoba. Pukul 10 malam ia akan melakukan transaksi narkoba. Bunuh dia sebelum transaksi dilaksanakan. Lokasinya akan aku kirim emailmu sebentar lagi" jelas Mackarov

"aku mengerti" kata Natsu malas dan hendak pergi

"ada satu pekerjaan lagi Natsu" Mackarov meletakkan sebuah foto yang membuat mata Natsu terbelalak

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta telah usai. Gray dan beberapa staff sedang membereskan sisa-sisa kotoran pesta.

"Gray, dimana Luce dan Wendy?" tanya Natsu yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan manager dengan sebuah tas pancing sepanjang 1,7 meter

"katanya mereka kembali kemobil dahulu untuk beristirahat" jawab Gray yang masih sibuk membereskan gelas minuman. Natsu langsung berjalan keluar kafe

"aku pulang dahulu, aku ada tugas dari kakek" kata Natsu sambil melangkah pergi. Lucy berjalan menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu

"kau sudah kembali Natsu" kata Lucy yang terbangun karena suara pintu terbuka

"hm.. sebaiknya kita pulang, sepertinya sudah larut malam" kata Natsu, ia melihat jam tangan miliknya menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam, "dimana kunci mobilnya?" tanya Natsu

"ini" Lucy memberikan kunci mobil yang tadi Natsu titipkan padanya. Natsu pun menyalakan mobil dan berangkat menuju apartemennya

 **.**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah sampai didepan apartemennya. Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar. Ia berjalan kearah pintu penumpang belakang dan mennggendong Wendy yang sudah tertidur lelap. Wendy sudah terlalu lelah hingga tak dapat dibangunkan untuk saat ini. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen lalu menaiki lift dan sampai dikamar Natsu. Natsu menyalakan lampu dan segera menidurkan Wendy dikasur miliknya

"ayo Luce, aku akan mengantarmu" kata Natsu yang langsung bergerak menuju pintu

"kenapa kau terlihat tergesa-gesa Natsu?" tanya Lucy. Natsu memang tergesa-gesa karena tugasnya sudah hampir deadline

"tidak.. oh ya, aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku untuk sebentar saja sebelum mengantarmu pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan" kata Natsu yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Lucy

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu melaju kencang, ia memandangi jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.50 malam.

'kurang 10 menit' batin Natsu. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Tak lama ia sampai disebuah gedung berlantai 10. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera keluar

"ikut aku Luce" kata Natsu

"eh.. mau apa?" pertanyaan Lucy tak dihiraukan Natsu yang berjalan dengan tempo yang cepat. Lucy mengikuti tempo berjalan Natsu hingga ia merasa sedikit lelah. Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah lift. Didalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua. Lucy menatap Natsu yang menekan tombol lantai 10, "ne.. Natsu.. apa yang akan kita lakukan dilantai 10?" tanya Lucy. Sekali lagi Natsu terdiam. Rambut poni Natsu menutupi matanya hingga Lucy yang berada sampinya tak dapat melihat langsung matanya. Lucy memandangi tas pancing yang dibawa Natsu, 'hm? Tas apa itu?' tanya Lucy dalam hati

*Ting

Lift sudah sampai dilantai sepuluh, pintu lift pun terbuka dan mereka berdua keluar. Lucy berjalan mengikuti Natsu didepannya yang menuju tangga untuk menuju keatap

"ne.. Natsu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy dengan nada sedikit sebal

"kau ingin mengetahui tentangku bukan?" kata Natsu sontak membuat Lucy sedikit berhenti sebelum ia melangkah lagi

"apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Lucy. Namun kali ini pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Natsu. Natsu membuka pintu menuju keatap. Angin dingin berhembus kencang diatap. Rambut pirang dan salmon saling menari bersama dengan angin. Lucy mengikuti Natsu berjalan keujung gedung yang tidak dibatasi apapun. Natsu melemparkan sesuatu kepada Lucy

"teropong? Untuk apa?" tanya Lucy. Natsu berjalan mendekat kearah Lucy, lalu membisikkan sesuatu

"ikuti apa kataku" perkataan Natsu terdengar sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari hembusan angin malam ini, "jika kau tidak menurut, akan kubunuh dirimu" lanjut Natsu dengan nada yang menyeramkan

*DEG

Lucy langsung tak dapat berkata apapun. Ia hanya diam, takut mendengar suara yang melintas ditelinganya barusan

"kau mengerti?" Lucy hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Natsu, "pakai itu, dan dengarkan instruksiku tanpa banyak tanya" kata Natsu

'ada apa ini.. kenapa suara itu menjadi sedingin ini' batin Lucy, ia mengenakan teropong dikedua matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya

"fokuskan jaraknya pada 930 meter dan lihat pada gedung bertuliskan **** disana" perintah Natsu

'dia bukan Natsu'

"kau sudah melihatnya?" Lucy sedikit bergetar dan mengangguk mengiyakan, "bagus, kalau begitu tetap lihat disana sampai ada orang keluar" lanjutnya

'ini bukan dia. Natsu tidaklah sedingin ini, dia lebih hangat. Suaranya benar-benar bisa membuatku nyaman. Tidak membuatku setakut ini' batin Lucy ketakutan

"dan satu lagi, jangan sekali-sekali kau melirik kearahku, atau kau akan aku lempar dari atas sini' kata Natsu yang langsung menjauh dari Lucy

Angin tetap berhembus, tetapi Lucy merasakan keringatnya berjalan didahinya. Keringat dingin karena rasa takut terhadap seseorang atau mungkin monster disampingnya. Samar-samar Lucy mendengar suara resleting yang terbuka, benar, Natsu sedang membuka resleting tas miliknya. Dan Lucy mendengar suatu suara yang tak dapat ia ketahui pasti, seperti suara gesekan besi dengan lantai, dan seperti suara gesekan kain dilantai. Lucy hanya dapat berandai-andai apa yang sedang terjadi

"kau lihat orang yang barusan keluar?" perkataan Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy yang focus terhadap suara disampingnya

"e-em" kata Lucy takut

"lihat baik-baik orang itu" kata Natsu. Lucy langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada seorang pengusaha berjas berjalan menuju mobilnya didepan gedung. Pengusaha tersebut merogoh saku celana kainnya dan…

Pengusaha tersebut terjatuh dengan keras. Mata Lucy terbelalak melihat hal itu. Bukan karena melihat pengusaha itu terjatuh dengan keras, tapi hal yang menyebabkan pengusaha itu terjatuh. Pengusaha itu terjatuh dengan kepala tertembus timah panas 0.8 detik dari suara letupan disamping Lucy. Lucy langsung menoleh pelan kearah suara letupan senjata yang ia dengar.

"Na-nat-tsu?" Mata Lucy terbelalak melihat Natsu yang tengkurap dan memegang sebuah sniper disampingnya. Mata Lucy benar-benar terbuka lebar

"ada apa? Lucy Heartfillia?"

 **~Bersambung…~**

 **Yooo~ chapter 6 ini sangatlah paaanjaang (4k loh.. #wiuuh)… ini special karena aku uploadnya molor, jadi aku kasihin chapter yang ceritanya panjang. Yaa walaupun alur ceritanya terkesan selow.. tapi semoga para readers menyukai ini..**

 **Gimana chap ini? Natsu udah nunjukkin siapa dia sebenarnya.. hahaha..**

 **Oke, Kuro akan balas review para readers:**

 **Nafikaze: yah tebakannya salah. Kalo Lucy dibunuh kelar donk ceritanya.. hehe.. ane spoilerin dikit, Lucy ga akan mati.. tapii… nanti ada seseorang yang bakan mati.. #entah siapa :v**

 **Aoi Shiki: haha.. yaa akan author pertimbangkan :v oke makasih.. yah, cari ide shiki-san, liat" film ato jalan-jalan pasti ntar dapet**

 **Fic of Delusion: itu akan saya ceritakan next chap.. tetep baca yaa.. thanks for review.. semoga suka chap ini**

 **Naomi Koala: Wendy tahu ga ya.. lihat chap selanjutnya saja XD pekerja queue de fee itu semuanya sama kaya Natsu latar belakangnya, dan managernya itu informan yang tahu apapun #spoiler :v nah.. aku lupa menggantinya Naomi-san.. terimakasih sudah mengingatkannya.. nanti akan saya ganti.. ini dia chap 6, semoga suka.. maaf kalau terlalu panjang :v**

 **Hrsstja: hehe.. next chap akan author ceritakan siapa yang membunuh keluarga Marvell XD tetep baca yaa.. semoga suka chap ini.. thanks for review**

 **oke, terimakasih udah mau baca dan yang review, thanks banget.. oke, chap 7 saya tidak tahu upload kapan.. yang bisa saya kasih tahu, chap 7 akan membahas masa lalu.. siapa itu Natsu, dan gimana kejadian pembunuhan keluarga Marvell dan kenapa ia diburu (ingatan apa yang dia punya sesungguhnya).. dan mohon maaf jika banyak typo beterbaran XD**

 **okey jangan lupa review yak.. see you next chap..**

 **jaa ne~**

 **~RnR~**


	7. Chapter 7

Angin malam berhembus kencang dilantai puncak gedung. Sepasang manusia terlihat berada diatas atap gedung tersebut. Bunyi letupan pistol terdengar nyaring ditelinga Lucy, salah satu orang diatas atap itu, yang sontak langsung membuatya memalingkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara.

"Na-nat-tsu?" Mata Lucy terbelalak melihat Natsu yang tengkurap dan memegang sebuah sniper disampingnya. Mata Lucy benar-benar terbuka lebar

"ada apa? Lucy Heartfillia?"

 **Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 7 – Natsu (bagian 1) |**

 **Hati-hati yaa.. chap ini mengandung unsur dewasa (tersirat) dan kekerasan.. yang sekiranya merasa tidak enak membaca konten tersebut, saya persilahkan skip chapter ini :v**

Angin malam terasa mencengkam bagi Lucy Heartfillia. Kini hatinya berdegup ngeri melihat pria yang baru saja mengeksekusi mati seseorang. Pria itu beranjak dari posisi tengkurapnya, meninggalkan snipernya lalu berjalan mendekati Lucy. Lucy merasakan hawa yang sangat menakutkan dari pria didepannya itu yang membuat kakinya memundurkan langkah

"ada apa Luce? Kenapa kau menjauh?" tanya Natsu yang sedikit menunduk membuat poninya menutupi mata obsidian miliknya

"Na-natsu.. a-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy ketakutan

"barusan? Bukankah sudah jelas. Aku menembaknya" kata Natsu santai, "Luce.. berhenti bergerak" perintah Natsu yang langsung membuat Lucy membeku. Lucy ingin menjauh, tapi otot kakinya serasa mengeras tak dapat digerakkan, sedangkan Natsu semakin mendekat kearah Lucy

"bagus, jika kau bergerak.. aku tak segan segan untuk melubangi kepalamu" kata Natsu dingin. Natsu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Lucy, ia mendekatkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya tepat berada disebelah telinga kanan Lucy

"jawab pertanyaanku" suara Natsu terdengar mengerikan bagi Lucy, "aku tahu kau anjing CIA, dan aku tahu apa tujuanmu kesini. Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa bosmu" tanya Natsu

"a-aku tidak tahu" jawab Lucy ketakutan, jantungnya serasa ingin lepas dari tubuhnya, keringat dingin mengalir didahinya

"hhmmm.. apa kau begitu bodoh bekerja untuk seseorang yang tidak kau ketahui" Natsu mengambil sebuah pistol dari belakang bajunya, lalu menempelkan mulut pistol kearah perut Lucy. Lucy merasakan hal itu, ia semakin bergetar ketakutan, "sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa bosmu" tanya Natsu sekali lagi dengan mendorong pistolnya kearah perut Lucy

"a-aku benar-benar tidak tahu, sungguh Natsu" kata Lucy, air matanya terkumpul disudut matanya dan dapat jatuh kapanpun

"jadi kau ingin mati disini?" ancam Natsu

"sungguh Natsu, a-aku tidak tahu. Percayalah padaku" air mata Lucy tak dapat dibendung lagi. Air mata itu mulai mengalir dipipinya. Natsu menarik pistolnya dari perut Lucy dan mengembalikannya, ia memundurkan satu langkahnya, dan menatap mata caramel Lucy yang basah akan air mata dalam-dalam. Lalu ia maju satu langkah, dipegang dagu Lucy dengan jarinya hingga Lucy sedikit mendongak kearah Natsu dan _cup…_

Bibir Natsu menempel tepat dibibir Lucy yang langsung membuat mata Lucy membulat sempurna. Ia tak tahu apa yang pria ini pikirkan. Tingkahnya berubah 180 derajat, dia aneh. Perasaan aneh menjalar ditubuh Lucy. Ciuman itu tak kunjung selesai. Jantung Lucy berdetak kencang, namun berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini detakan jantungnya terasa hangat. Tubuhnya yang ketakutan menjadi sedikit tenang, mata Lucy terpejam menikmati setiap perasaan hangat yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Tak lama bibir mereka terlepas, Natsu menempelkan dahinya kearah dahi Lucy yang membuat Lucy semakin tenang

"maafkan aku Luce" kata Natsu lirih. Perkataan itu terasa hangat ditelinga Lucy, "aku terpaksa melakukannya untuk mengetahui orang yang menyuruhmu" lanjut Natsu. Lucy hanya terdiam, ia menikmati setiap kehangatan yang ada ditubuhnya. Natsu melebarkan jarak diwajah mereka. Lucy membuka mata karamelnya, air matanya masih berlinang dimatanya. Dengan lembut jari Natsu mengusap mata Lucy

" _gomenne_ " kata Natsu dengan grins yang hangat, Lucy hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya

Lucy merasakan kehangatan saat berada bersamanya, tidak hanya sekedar kehangatan, tapi juga rasa nyaman. Entah kenapa walaupun tadi ia merasa pria didepannya sangat menyeramkan, tapi ia tidak dapat menghilangkan sosok lain pria dihadapannya itu 'aku menyukainya' batin Lucy, 'tidak, aku mencintainya, aku menyayangi Natsu'

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu dan Lucy berada didalam mobil yang melaju pelan menuju kediaman Heartfillia. Mereka saling diam. Wajah Lucy terlihat memerah sedari tadi.

"Luce, bicaralah sesuatu. Apa kau masih takut denganku? Marah?" tanya Natsu yang menoleh kearah Lucy, yang dijawab gelengan oleh Lucy

"aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbicara apa" kata Lucy pelan, 'siapa Natsu sebenarnya?' pikiran itu terlintas dikepalanya

"yaa kau bisa berkata apapun" kata Natsu

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata Lucy. Natsu lalu mendengarkan pertanyaan Lucy secara seksama, "aku ingin mengetahui latar belakangmu, masa lalumu, tujuanmu, pekerjaanmu, semua tentangmu" lanjut Lucy dengan segudang pertanyaan

"eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Natsu heran

"aku hanya ingin tahu, _dame?_ " kata Lucy dengan wajah yang…

' _kawaii_ ' batin Natsu, "a-aku tahu aku tahu. Tapi…" perkataan Natsu tergantung

"hm?" Lucy menanti lanjutannya

"ceritaku bukanlah cerita yang bahagia. Masalaluku sangatlah kelam. Kau masih ingin mendengarnya?" kata Natsu

"aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tahu semua tentangmu" jawab Lucy. Natsu hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Natsu. pandangannya kembali tertuju kearah jalanan yang diterangi oleh lampu mobilnya dan juga lampu penerangan dijalan, "aku akan mengawalinya saat aku lahir disebuah keluarga kecil yang dulunya harmonis"…

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Flashback** (author: Mulai sini akan diceritakan masa lalu Natsu yang sangat menyenangkan XD)

 **Osaka belasan tahun yang lalu**

Angin malam berhembus begitu dingin. Disebuah rumah dengan cat merah, hidup sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Seorang wanita dan 3 orang pria terlihat ceria malam itu. Merekalah keluarga Dragneel

"ma.. tadi kakak hebat sekali loh. Dia dapat nilai 100 saat ulangan dikelasnya" kata anak kecil berambut salmon, Natsu kecil yang berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Natsu, telan dulu makananmu" kata sang wanita berambut hitam, ibu mereka, dengan nada sabar

"kau juga hebat Natsu, aku tadi melihatmu memenangkan lomba sprint dengan teman sekelasmu" puji sang kakak, anak kecil dengan rambut senada ibunya, Zeref

"hahaha.. begitulah anak-anakku, kalian memang hebat. Walaupun kalian bertolak satu sama lain" puji sang kepala keluarga, Igneel Dragneel, dengan tertawanya yang keras

Keluarga itu terasa harmonis, hingga suatu malam, kejadian buruk menimpa keluarga itu.

 **.**

Saat itu Igneel sedang ada tugas khusus yang mengharuskannya tidak pulang untuk beberapa hari. Hari sudah sangat larut, jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Rumah kediaman Dragneel sudah nampak sepi. Semua lampu nampak dalam keadaan mati. Natsu dan Zeref sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan sang ibu masih berada didalam kamar dengan sebuah lampu baca untuk membaca sebuah buku. Diluar terdapat 5 orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah pistol ditangan mereka. Mereka mencari jalan masuk kedalam rumah Dragneel. Mereka bekerja secara professional hingga tak ada yang menyadari bahwa rumah mereka terbobol. Kelima orang itu menggeledah tiap ruangan. Istri dari Igneel mendengar suara dari lantai bawah, ia mengendap-endap keluar kamar dan menengok lantai bawah dari tangga. Ia terkejut melihat beberapa orang berkeliaran dilantai bawah. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamar kedua anaknya

"ada apa bu?" tanya sang kakak, Zeref yang juga mendengar suara dibawah

"sstt" bisik sang ibu, ia beranjak kearah Natsu dan menggendongnya, "bersembunyilah didalam sini" kata sang ibu sambil menuju almari, Zeref mematuhi ibunya dan masuk kedalam almari. "sembunyilah disini, dan ingat, apapun yang terjadi kalian berdua jangan keluar. Jagalah adikmu Zeref" kata wanita itu sambil mengelus kepala Zeref. Ia mengambil sebuah jas dan menutupi tubuh mereka. Ia mengunci almari itu dan membuang kuncinya keluar. Ia berencana untuk keluar dari jendela namun itu terlambat

"eemmmphh.." istri Dragneel tersebut tak dapat berteriak karena dibungkam oleh tangan besar pria dibelakangnya. Kelima orang asing itu masuk kedalam kamar dimana ia berada

"kerja bagus" kata pimpinan mereka

"jadi kita apakan dia bos?" tanya orang yang sedang membungkam istri Dragneel itu

"hhmmm.. malam masih panjang, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu.. tentunya dengan tubuh wanita ini" senyuman jahat terpahat diwajah kelima orang itu. Istri Dragneel meronta-ronta, tapi tetap saja, kekuatan wanitanya tidak mampu mengalahkan pria yang memegang erat dirinya. Ia dilempar kekasur dan langsung dipegangi oleh empat orang lain

"baiklah.. pesta dimulai" kata pimpinan mereka

 **.**

Selama berjam-jam wanita malang itu digagahi oleh kelima pria asing tadi. Rintihan terdengar jelas dikamar itu, Zeref yang berada didalam almari hanya membungkam mulutnya melihat ibunya diperlakukan semacam itu oleh lima orang iblis keparat itu. Natsu yang tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun, Zeref tidak menyadarinya

" _onii-chan_?" kata Natsu kecil, Natsu mendengar suara suara aneh dari luar almari, ia mengintip keluar, " _ma-_ "

"hm?" salah satu orang itu mendengar suara Natsu, 'mungkin hanya imajinasiku' batinnya dan kembali keaktifitasnya

"diamlah Natsu" bisik Zeref kepada adiknya yang ia bungkam dan sudah menangis. Malam itu merupakan malam yang sangat terkutuk bagi mereka berdua

 **.**

Pagi berawan, terhampar deretan nama orang-orang yang terpahat dibatu. Begitupula dengan ukiran batu yang baru bermarga Dragneel. Beberapa orang berbaju gelap mengelilingi pemakaman istri Igneel yang tewas dengan belasan peluru diperutnya. Nampak Igneel berdiri didepan nisan sang istri. Zeref berdiri disamping ayahnya dan menggandeng Natsu kecil. Air mata Natsu mengalir dipipinya yang masih tembem. Berbeda dengan Natsu, Zeref nampak tenang, ia seperti sudah mengetahui apa itu kematian. Pemakaman begitu hening dan diiringi beberapa isak tangis kerabat dekat. Dan sejak saat itu, kelakuan Igneel berubah drastis

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kematian istrinya. Igneel menjadi pemurung, ia keluar dari pekerjaannya dan focus mencari siapa pembunuh istrinya. Zeref dan Natsu mulai berhenti sekolah karena suruhan sang ayah

Disuatu hari, Igneel kedatangan seorang tamu yang katanya tahu siapa pembunuh istrinya.

"benarkah anda mengetahui siapa pembunuh itu?" kata Igneel

"aku tahu. Tapi aku akan memberitahumu jika kau melakukan beberapa pekerjaan untukku" kata orang itu

"akan aku lakukan, apapun itu. Asal kau beritahu siapa pembunuh istriku" katanya

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja dibawah perintahku. Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku merasa kerjamu bagus. Bagaimana?" tawar orang itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Igneel yang dibutakan oleh dendam menerima tawaran itu. Tak sadar sang anak, Zeref mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan sejak saat itu, Igneel menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang cukup diburu oleh polisi karena kecerdikannya. Namun para polisi tak tahu bahwa Igneel pembunuhnya karena Igneel selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan bersih.

 **.**

Nampak anak kecil berambut salmon bergetar melihat sesuatu dihadapannya

"cepat bunuh dia Natsu!" perintah seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut merah dan sebuah luka dimatanya

"ti-tidak, aku tidak bisa otou-san" jawab Natsu kecil yang ketakutan melihat 3 orang sekarat didepannya

*PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan dari ayahnya sendiri melayang kearah Natsu membuat Natsu kecil terhempas jatuh.

"kau anak bodoh!" bentak pria itu, "Zeref, bunuh salah satu dari mereka" katanya kepada satu anak lagi. Anak berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah pisau ditangannya. Ia mengangkatnya dan

*JLEB

Pisau itu menancap diperut salah satu orang sekarat itu yang langsung membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Darah terciprat kewajah anak itu, dan tiba-tiba seringai kejam terukir diwajah Zeref. Ia mencabut pisaunya dan langsung menghunuskan pada orang dipinggirnya. Kembali ia cabut pisaunya dan ia arahkan kekorban ketiganya namun sebuah tendangan mengarah keperutnya yang membuatnya terpental

"aku bilang bunuh satu bodoh!" bentak pria berambut merah tadi, "kenapa aku punya anak yang bodoh-bodoh seperti ini" lanjutnya. Ia memandang Natsu yang terdiam melihati kakaknya tadi membunuh, "Natsu, cepat kau bunuh dia. Atau kau yang akan kubunuh!" katanya dengan nada yang menyeramkan

Natsu kecil berdiri, ia mengambil pisau dan berjalan dengan gemetar kearah orang yang akan ia bunuh. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang nampak gemetar, dan ia turunkan tangannya dengan kencang "gomenasai" katanya

*JLEEB!

Pisau itu sukses menerobos daging orang itu. Darah segar terciprat kewajah Natsu. Air mata Natsu mengucur kepipinya yang masih lucu. Dan sekali lagi ia ditampar oleh ayahnya

*PLAK

"jangan menangis bodoh. Para pembunuh tidak menangis saat membunuh!" kata pria itu. Mata obsidian Natsu menatap tajam kepada ayahnya, tatapan seperti orang ingin membunuh, "hhmmm.. tatapan yang bagus. Tapi terlalu dini untukmu melemparkan tatapan seperti itu kepada ayahmu" *DUAK.. Sebuah tendangan keperut Natsu sukses membuat Natsu terbatuk-batuk.

 **.**

Pagi cerah menyinari Osaka. Natsu dan Zeref berada dirumah mereka, sedangkan Igneel pergi entah kemana.

"kakak. Apa yang kita lakukan ini benar? Apa membunuh itu benar?" tanya Natsu kecil

"tentu saja tidak Natsu. kita melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Apa kau tidak ingin melakukannya?" jawab Zeref

"aku tidak ingin melakukan ini" Natsu menunduk, poninya menutupi matanya yang dibanjiri air mata, "aku tidak ingin membunuh" kata Natsu mulai menangis

"aku tahu, aku juga tidak ingin membunuh. Untuk saat ini kita turuti ayah, aku akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk jalan keluarnya" kata Zeref yang lalu memeluk adiknya. Natsu hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Zeref. Namun Zeref tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dibalik Natsu

 **.**

 **.**

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, dan selama itu mereka bertiga tetap membunuh. Dan selama itupula, kepribadian Natsu sebagai pembunuh terbentuk. Ia sudah tak ingat berapakali ia menusukkan pisau kejantung orang. Tatapan matanya juga sudah sangat tajam, mata obsidian itu seperti haus akan darah.

"Natsu! Zeref! Kemarilah!" perintah sang ayah. Natsu yang seumuran anak SMP berjalan gontai dengan sebuah kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Begitupula dengan Zeref yang saat itu sudah seumuran anak SMA

"ada apa ayah?" tanya Natsu

"nanti malam aku ada janji. Bisakah kalian bekerja menggantikanku?" kata Igneel

"tentu saja" jawab Zeref dengan santai

"baguslah, aku akan mengirim detailnya ke-email kalian" kata Igneel lalu pergi entah kemana

"hei kakak.. mau bertaruh siapa yang lebih banyak membunuh?" tanya sang adik. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum kecil

"kau sudah berubah Natsu" kata Zeref, "dulu saja kau bilang kau tidak ingin membunuh" lanjutnya

"apa boleh buat bukan? Aku sudah bukan manusia lagi. Tanganku sudah sekotor tangan iblis" kata Natsu dengan seringai kecil, yang hanya dibalas pandangan oleh kakaknya

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah berubah menjadi malam. Angin berhembus kencang malam ini. Natsu dan Zeref berjalan menuju rumah target mereka

"bagaimana kak? Apa kau menerima taruhanku?" tanya Natsu

"tentu saja. Jadi apa hadiahnya?" balas Zeref

"tentu saja uang jajan" kata Natsu dengan senyuman polos. Dan dibalas senyuman pula oleh Zeref

Mereka berjalan belasan menit dan sampai disebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Mereka mengamati beberapa saat

"Natsu, didepan ada 2 penjaga dan diekat pintu utama ada 2 lagi. Sepertinya dibagian belakang rumah ada 4 penjaga juga. Kau ambil depan atau belakang?" tanya Zeref

"tentu saja depan" jawab Natsu mantap

"baiklah, kalau begitu bunuh mereka secara diam-diam" kata Zeref dan Natsu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan mereka beraksi.

Zeref langsung berlari menuju bagian belakang rumah dengan memutari gang. Sedangkan Natsu melompat pagar dan berjalan mengendap ke-pos dimana satu penjaga duduk didalam situ. Dan dengan satu tusukan pisau tepat ditenggorokannya sukses membuat orang itu langsung kehilangan nyawanya. Ia berjalan kearah penjaga yang berada didekat pohon. Dengan cepat Natsu menariknya kebalik pohon dan sekali lagi ia menghempaskan pisaunya, kali ini tepat dijantungnya. Darah sudah membanjiri kaos Natsu dan kedua tangannya

"tinggal 2 penjaga" kata Natsu dengan seringai kecil.

Kali ini Natsu langsung berlari menuju dua penjaga yang berdekatan itu

"siapa-kkhh" gorokan penjaga tersebut tertusuk pisau dan langsung dicabut hingga darahnya keluar begitu banyak. Natsu langsung melemparkan pisau itu tepat kekepala penjaga yang terakhir. Penjaga itu langsung tergeletak, tak tanggung-tanggung Natsu menancapkan pisaunya lebih dalam kekepalanya hingga orang tersebut tak bergerak lagi lalu dicabut pisau itu oleh Natsu.

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya sang kakak yang berjalan menuju Natsu

"tentu saja" balas Natsu dengan senyum polos

"seperti biasa, kau selalu berlumuran darah" kata Zeref

"hehe.. aku tidak bisa bermain indah sepertimu kak" kata Natsu kepada Zeref yang tak terkena darah setetes pun

"baiklah, ayo kita masuk. Menurut info didalam tidak ada penjaga lain, tinggal 2 orang tua dan 1 anak kecil" kata Zeref

" _yosha_ , 4 sama. Dan sekarang kita harus bekerja sendiri oke" kata Natsu yang langsung mengendap masuk. Zeref hanya memandanginya dengan senyuman

Natsu mengendap, membuka tiap kamar pelan-pelan mencari mangsanya. Dia sampai disebuah kamar dengan pintu yang cukup besar

"ketemu" kata Natsu pelan. Ia buka secara perlahan pintu itu dan nampak seorang pria yang sudah berdiri dengan sebuah senapan berburu ditangannya, "sial.." umpat Natsu

*DOR

Beruntung Natsu dapat menghindari peluru itu. Jika terkena badannya sudah pasti berlubang. Ia langsung bergerak masuk kedalam kamar dan mendekati pria itu. Pria itu nampak gugup saat memasang peluru selanjutnya

"lamban!" Natsu langsung melemparkan pisau ketangan pria itu yang langsung membuat senjatanya terjatuh

"akh! Sialan! Apa maumu bocah!" kata orang itu, yang tak lain adalah pemilik rumah ini, target Natsu dan Zeref

"hee.. jadi hanya ada satu. Aku kira istrimu disini juga" kata Natsu, "kalau begitu akan aku selesaikan dengan cepat" Natsu langsung berlari dan menendang orang itu hingga tersungkur kelantai

"akh! Sialan! Bocah tengik" kata pria itu

"bocah katamu?" Natsu tersenyum licik. Ia mengeluarkan pisau dari wadah yang ia taruh disabuknya. Ia berlari keorang itu dan menancapkan pisaunya ketangan pria itu hingga menembus lantai

"AAKKKH!" orang itu berteriak kesakitan

"apa itu sakit?" tanya Natsu yang selanjutnya menusukkan lagi satu pisau dipaha pemilik rumah

"AAKKKHHH! SIALAN KAU BOCAH!" pria itu berhasil menendang Natsu hingga mundur beberapa langkah

"sialan kau pak tua" Natsu melirik kearah senapan yang tadi digunakan mangsanya. Natsu mengambilnya, "sepertinya peluru ini akan cocok jika menembus mulutmu" kata Natsu

"apa kau bilang!" pria itu tak dapat berdiri. Natsu mengambil pisau terakhirnya disakunya. Ia berlari dan melompat kearah orang itu dan menancapkan pisau itu pada perut pemilik rumah.

"AAAKKH-" perkataan pria itu terhenti saat sebuah moncong pistol masuk kedalam mulutnya

"haha.. kenapa kau diam begitu" Natsu tertawa. Ia menodongkan pistol itu kedalam mulut pemilik rumah, "haah~ aku harus cepat. Oke, sampai jumpa pak tua"

*DOR

Darah dan serpihan otak tercecer dilantai. Kepala korban hancur dengan satu tembakan saja

"wow, senapan yang keren" kata Natsu

"papa?" seorang anak kecil gadis masuk kedalam kamar penuh darah itu

"hm? Ada apa gadis kecil?" kata Natsu dengan senyuman lembut dan berjalan kearah gadis itu

"kau penuh darah. Apa kau terluka _nii-chan_?" tanya gadis itu sambil memegang kaos Natsu yang penuh darah, dan darah itu adalah darah ayahnya

"aku tidak terluka, kau tenang saja" kata Natsu, 'aku hanya harus membunuhnya saja kan' batin natsu, tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi ada dipunggungnya memegang pisau yang siap mencabik gadis kecil dihadapannya

"syukurlah" kata gadis itu dengan senyuman tulus. Mata Natsu terbelalak, tiba-tiba dadanya jadi sesak

'sial! Apa ini?' batinnya, ia merasakan sesuatu hal aneh yang menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Namun perasaan ini rasanya tidak asing

"apa kakak ti-" perkataan gadis itu terpotong. Natsu melihat wajah gadis itu. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar dan langsung saja tubuh gadis itu tersungkur kedepan. Mata Natsu mendapati sebuah pisau menancap dileher belakang gadis itu

"aku menang, Natsu" kata Zeref dari seberang pintu. Natsu hanya terdiam melihat darah segar mengalir keluar dari leher gadis itu. Zeref berjalan mendekat dan mencabut pisau miliknya, "kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya

"tidak" balas Natsu singkat

"baguslah, ayo kita kembali. Tugas kita selesai" Zeref pun berjalan pergi. Natsu memandangi mayat gadis itu sekali lagi dan beranjak pergi

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak pembunuhan terakhir mereka. Kediaman Dragneel nampak tenang dimalam hari. Lampu ruang keluarga menyala terang. Dari luar dapat dilihat sepasang silluet yang berdiri didalamnya

"ada apa Zeref?" kata Igneel yang segera duduk dikursi

"ayah. Aku ingin berhenti membunuh" kata Zeref mantap

"ha?" balas sang ayah meyakinkan pendengarannya

"aku akan mengurus Natsu dengan caraku. Aku sudah muak untuk mengotori tanganku" kata Zeref dengan mata sangat yakin. Igneel hanya terdiam lalu berdiri dihadapan Zeref. Tubuhnya yang kekar membuat Zeref terlihat kecil. Igneel mencengkram kepala Zeref dan mengangkatnya keudara

"hei anak bodoh! kau itu anakku. Turuti saja kemauanku sialan!" bentak pria bersurai merah api itu. Zeref hanya memejamkan sebelah matanya menahan sakitnya cengkraman sang ayah

"aku sudah menuruti semua kemauanku. Tapi aku tidak ingin Natsu menjadi pembunuh sepertimu ayah" kata Zeref

"anak sialan!" Igneel melempar Zeref hingga terpental beberapa meter. Zeref tergeletak dilantai, kepalanya terhantam lantai hingga darah segar mengucur didahinya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan memegangi kepalanya

"kumohon ayah" Zeref memohon pada sang ayah dengan tulus

"tidak" kata Igneel, "jika kau ingin pergi…." Igneel mengambil sebuah pisau dimeja dan melemparkannya kearah Zeref, "bunuh aku" lanjutnya. Sekejap mata Zeref membulat, tak pernah ia berfikir bahwa ia harus membunuh ayahnya

"tidak. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh ayah" balas Zeref

"kalau begitu…." Igneel mengambil satu lagi pisau, "aku yang akan membunuhmu. Anak sialan!" lanjut Igneel sambil berlari menuju Zeref.

Mata pisau yang tajam siap merobek daging Zeref. Tapi Zeref dapat menghindari itu dan mengambil pisau dilantai untuk melindungi dirinya

"kumohon ayah. Aku hanya ingin hidup biasa dengan Natsu" kata Zeref dengan pisau ditangannya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dan pertahanan seperti yang ayahnya ajarkan

"hyaaa!" Igneel tak mendengarkan, ia terus saja membabi buta menyerang Zeref. Zeref hanya menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi ayahnya itu. Zeref sangat lihai menghindar hingga sang ayah mengayunkan kakinya dan mengenai bahu Zeref membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan sayatan pisau mengenai lenganya

"akh.. sial" keluh Zeref yang memegangi lengannya yang sudah berwarna merah darah

"ada apa? Mana perlawananmu?" tantang Igneel

"baiklah jika itu yang kau minta ayah" Zeref memasang kuda-kudanya dan siap menyerang. Ia berlari menuju ayahnya. Igneel tak ingin bertahan dan dia mengayunkan pisau ditangannya. Zeref menangkis pisau itu dengan pisaunya hingga terdengar bunyi gesekan kedua pisau itu. Zeref memundurkan langkah dan langsung maju secara cepat. Ia mengayunkan pisaunya dan berhasil mengenai samping perut Igneel

"sialan!" kata Igneel menahan sakit diperutnya. Darah segar mewarnai kaos putih yang ia kenakan, "mati kau anak sialan!" teriak Igneel

Pertarungan itu begitu sengit hingga suara gaduh pun tak terhindarkan. Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mendengar suara dari ruang keluarga. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuju sumber kegaduhan itu. Ia menuruni tangga satu persatu dan mendengar suara erangan samar-samar

"ngghhkk" suara itu terdengar lebih jelas, suara Zeref yang mengerang. Natsu berjalan keruang keluarga, dan melihat keadaan. Matanya langsung membulat sempurna, ia melihat anggota keluarganya sedang berkelahi

" _otou-san… nii-san_ " kata Natsu terkejut melihat sang ayah mencengkram leher kakaknya dan melayangkan diudara. Tangan Zeref berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Igneel dari lehernya. Wajahnya terihat sangat kesakitan dengan darah keluar dari pelipis dan hidungnya, "apa yang kalian lakukan"

"kau sudah bangun Natsu?" tanya sang ayah tak mempedulikan Zeref yang merasa sesak, "kakakmu sudah berani melawan ayahmu. Dan ini adalah hukuman untuknya, kematian!" kata sang ayah dengan mata yang sangat tajam. Memandang mata ayahnya Natsu langsung terdiam membeku

"la- _kh_ ri.. Nat- su" kata Zeref terbata karena lehernya yang dicengkram semakin erat. Natsu dapat mendengar itu, tapi dia merasa tak dapat bergerak. Rasa takutnya memaku kakinya untuk tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat

"tenang saja Zeref. Kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik. Sekarang serahkan urusan Natsu padaku, dan tenanglah dialam sana!" Igneel mengacungkan pisau ditangannya dan menghujamkan kearah perut Zeref

"jangaan.. ayah jangaaaaan!" Natsu berteriak agar sang ayah menghentikan hal itu. Namun sang ayah sudah terasuki oleh iblis

*JLEB

Pisau itu menancap diperut Zeref yang masih melayang diudara. Zeref terliat semakin lemas, tangannya yang sedari tadi meronta sekarang sudah mulai kehilangan tenaga. Darah segar mengalir melalui perutnya. Igneel melepaskan cengkramannya membuat Zeref terjatuh kelantai dengan keras. Zeref mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Natsu, dan mengatakan sesuatu

"larilah Natsu, maaf tidak bisa melindungimu" perkataan itu hanya terisarat dari pergerakan mulut Zeref. Ia sudah tak punya tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tak puas Igneel dengan tusukan pisau diperut Zeref, ia menendang kepala Zeref hingga ia tak bergerak sama sekali

"tidak.. bohong.. _nii-san… nii-saaan!_ " Natsu menangis sejadi jadinya. Ia menunduk sebentar, membiarkan matanya tertutupi poni salmonnya. Lalu tangan kecilnya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam kearah ayahnya. Tatapan yang sangat tajam hingga dapat membuat sang ayah terkejut

"apa yang kau inginkan bocah!" balas Igneel dengan tatapan yang sama. Natsu langsung berlari keluar ruangan, "hoy! Kemana kau bocah!" Igneel berjalan mengikutinya

*JLEB

Baru saja ia sampai dipintu ruang keluarga, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menancap diperutnya

"bocah sialan!" kata Igneel melihat Natsu menusuknya dengan pisau yang baru saja ia ambil dari dapur. Pisau itu menancap dengan posisi bagian yang tajam menghadap keatas. Dan pisau itu menancap tepat diperut bagian bawah

" _gomenne.. otou-san_ " Natsu langsung mengangkat pisau itu hingga merobek perut ayahnya hingga terhenti ditulang rusuk ayahnya. Darah segar muncrat kewajah Natsu

"akhk!" hanya kata-kata itu yang ayahnya sampaikan hingga ia terjatuh tewas

Nafas Natsu tak teratur hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tak kuat menahan tubuhnya dan terduduk didepan mayat ayahnya yang sudah tergenangi oleh darah. Air matanya mengalir kembali, mengalir dengan deras. Ia mencengkram wajahnya, mengutuk semua hal yang terjadi barusan

 **#flashback end**

Air mata Lucy mengalir lembut dipipinya mendengar cerita Natsu. Ia merasa kasihan terhadap Natsu. Kehilangan keluarganya sendiri, dan semua itu sangat tragis dan itu terjadi didepan dirinya sendiri

"o-oy.. kenapa kau menangis. Jangan menangis" kata Natsu

"tapi…" kata Lucy serak

"sudahlah. Itu sudah masa lalu" kata Natsu

"lalu? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Lucy dengan mengelap air matanya

"aku menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dan pergi ke Tokyo" balas Natsu

"lalu kau bisa menjadi seperti sekarang?" tanya Lucy

"haha.. tentu tak semudah itu. Kehidupanku di Tokyo tak jauh berbeda dengan saat aku di Osaka. Aku tetap membunuh orang untuk bertahan hidup. Sampai aku bertemu orang itu" kata Natsu

"orang itu? Siapa?" tanya Lucy

"seorang agen FBI yang datang ke Jepang" kata Natsu dengan focus mengemudi, mendengar itu Lucy sedikit terkejut, "Jude Heartfillia… ayahmu" perkataan Natsu sukses membuat Lucy membulatkan matanya

 **~Bersambung…~**

 **Yooo~ Kuro desu… chap 7 updated. Gimana nih chap 7? Maafkan atas keterlambatan update, karena walaupun libur, Kuro masih ada tanggungan yang harus dikerjakan XD**

 **Oke, chap ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan Natsu yang masih imut nih. Gimana menurut kalian? Ingin mencoba jadi seperti Natsu? :v hehe, oke saya akan balas review**

 **Stayawake123:** udah lanjut nih stayawake-san.. stay di fanfic ini ya… XD

 **Naomi Koala:** hehe.. sama, aku juga :v eh emang ngerasa kaku ya? Aku juga kurang tahu, soalnya yang chap 6 aku nulisnya dihari yang pisah-pisah, jadi mungkin ada yang kaku :3 ini dia kelanjutannya.. XD

 **Fic of Delusion:** ini dia chap 7 Fic-san.. semoga suka XD

 **Aoi Shiki:** hehe.. itu tuh Natsu yang sebenarnya, saya ceritain di chap ini dan akan diceritakan lagi chap 8. Hahaha kayanya seneng banget nih kalo liat Natsu depresi :v santai, nanti juga Wendy akan diambil

 **Nafikaze:** hahaha.. Kasih gih :v makasih XD semoga suka chap ini

 **Aimi Uchiha Dragneel:** hehe, don't mind. Selamat bergabung :v btw bergabung apaan? #abaikan.. ini dia chap selanjutnya, sedikit berdarah, semoga suka yaa Aimi-san

 **Oke, sekian balasan review saya. Oh ya, saya mohon maaf jika cerita agak gore dan… yaa begitulah. Untuk chap 8 mungkin akan update 1 minggu lagi dan akan menceritakan awal kehidupan Natsu di Tokyo..**

 **Oke, sekian dari Kuro, tetep baca dan review yaa.. karena review anda adalah penyemangat author :v hehe.. See you next chap..**

 **Jaa ne~**

 **~RnR~**


	8. Chapter 8

Sebuah mobil melaju menembus hembusan angin dingin kota Tokyo. Nampak dua insan yang saling berbicara didalam mobil

"aku menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dan pergi ke Tokyo" balas Natsu

"lalu kau bisa menjadi seperti sekarang?" tanya Lucy

"haha.. tentu tak semudah itu. Kehidupanku di Tokyo tak jauh berbeda dengan saat aku di Osaka. Aku tetap membunuh orang untuk bertahan hidup. Sampai aku bertemu orang itu" kata Natsu

"orang itu? Siapa?" tanya Lucy

"seorang agen FBI yang datang ke Jepang" kata Natsu dengan focus mengemudi, mendengar itu Lucy sedikit terkejut, "Jude Heartfillia… ayahmu" perkataan Natsu sukses membuat Lucy membulatkan matanya

 **Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 8 – Natsu (bagian 2) |**

 **Hati-hati yaa.. chap ini mengandung unsur kekerasan.. yang sekiranya merasa tidak enak membaca konten tersebut, saya persilahkan skip chapter ini :v**

 **#Flashback**

Dinginnya malam menusuk hingga kedalam tulang. Natsu terduduk lemas dihadapan kedua mayat keluarganya diruangan gelap dan pengap itu. Buliran air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ia teringat dengan suatu perkataan ayahnya

" _Natsu, Zeref. Ingatlah perkataan ini. Jika suatu waktu ayah tidak kembali, bukalah isi brankas ayah"_

Natsu mengusap air matanya dan lekas berdiri untuk menuju kamar ayahnya, dimana letak brankas itu tersimpan. Natsu mencoba membukanya namun brankas kecil tersebut terkunci, ia mengingat kembali kode yang pernah ayahnya berikan dan mencobanya. Brankas pun berhasil dibuka. Mata Natsu membulat melihat uang yang begitu banyak, namun matanya terfokus pada satu benda yang sangat berbeda. Buku. Ia mengambil buku bersampul cokelat tebal itu dan membukanya. Natsu membalik-balik tiap halaman kosong itu hingga tiba disuatu halaman dimana tinta hitam mengisi halaman itu. Natsu membaca tulisan dalam buku itu

" _yoo Natsu, Zeref. Jika kalian membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah menghilang dari kehidupan kalian. Aku meninggalkan uang ini untuk kalian berdua. Tapi sebelum itu, ada hal yang ingin ayah sampaikan. Berhentilah membunuh. Ayah sudah salah mendidik kalian. Ini karena dendam ayah. Dan orang itu datang, Weisslogia Eucliffe. Ia bilang akan memberitahu siapa yang membunuh ibumu. Tapi syarat yang harus ayah lakukan adalah membunuh seseorang. Namun saat sesudah membunuh orang yang ia suruh, ia tidak memberitahukannya dan masih menyuruh ayah untuk membunuh. Ayah pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya,tapi salah satu orangnya selalu mengawasi kalian. Jika aku gegabah menyerang mereka, maka kalian dapat berada dalam bahaya. Aku tahu ini kesalahan ayah, maka dari itu, kalian berdua, berhentilah membunuh dan gunakan uang ini untuk hidup normal di Tokyo. Hanya itu yang ingin ayah sampaikan, ayah mohon maaf, Natsu, Zeref_

 _~Igneel Dragneel~"_

Perasaan Natsu bercampur aduk setelah membaca tuntas tulisan ayahnya itu. Ia merasa bersalah kepada dirinya karena membunuh ayahnya, tapi ia juga merasa benci kepada ayahnya.

"ayah yang bodoh" kata Natsu pelan. Sekali lagi ia mengusap air matanya dan berdiri. Kali ini tatapan Natsu berubah tajam, ia membuka laci ayahnya dan menemukan sebuah pistol automatis dan sebuah pisau. Ia mengambil kedua benda itu dan tak lupa uang pada brankas. Ia menyiapkan semua keperluannya untuk pergi ke Tokyo, tapi sebelum itu ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga, dan saat ia sampai dipintu rumah, ia merasakan sesuatu

'angin?' batin Natsu, 'perasaan ruangan itu jendelanya tidak terbuka' Natsu melirik kearah ruangan dimana ayah dan kakanya tergeletak, 'sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku' Natsu pun membuka pintu dan segera pergi, pergi ketarget terakhirnya untuk saat ini

Angin berhembus semakin kencang, menghembuskan rambut pink Natsu. Ia berdiri disebuah rumah dengan papan nama Eucliffe. Semua barang yang ia bawah telah ia letakkan ditempat nanti ia akan kabur. Natsu melihat ada 3 penjaga dipintu masuk. Ia menyelinap dengan halus hingga tak ada yang menyadarinya sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menumbangkan ketiga penjaga itu dengan cepat. Darah menetes dari tangan Natsu yang memegang pisau, dan tentu saja itu bukan darah Natsu. Ia mengendap-endap masuk kedalam rumah itu. Dilantai satu nampak sepi. Lalu ia beranjak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dilantai dua, hanya ada lorong yang mengarah kekiri. Natsu mengintip dibalik tembok, terdapat dua pintu yang dijaga dua penjaga tiap pintu

'cih, jika seperti ini aku tidak bisa membunuh mereka dengan diam-diam. Kalau aku benar, pasti orang itu ada dikamar paling ujung. Ah, merepotkan' batin Natsu

Lalu Natsu memikirkan suatu rencana. Ia menggedor lantai dengan sepatunya

"hey, kau dengar sesuatu?" kata penjaga 1 (agar gak bingung :v)

"aku dengar, kau pergi periksalah" kata penjaga 2 yang berdiri disampingnya yang langsung diiyakan oleh penjaga 1. Penjaga 1 berjalan pelan menuju tangga. Penjaga 3 dan 4 masih diam ditempat. Penjaga 1 melihat kearah tangga dan…

*SREEK *JLEB

Natsu langsung menarik penjaga itu dan menusukkan pisaunya hingga penjaga itu terjungkir dan menggelinding ditangga. Penjaga 2 yang menyadari itu segera menuju temannya tadi. Ia berlari menuju tangga dan kaget melihat Natsu sudah bersiap-siap menikamnya. Natsu melompat kearahnya dan menancapkan pisau itu ketenggorokan penjaga 2, darah menyembur keluar hingga beberapa cipratan mengenai wajah Natsu. Pisau itu masih menancap. Penjaga 3 dan 4 kaget dan langsung menmbak kearah Natsu. Natsu menggunakan tubuh penjaga kedua untuk berlindung dan tembakan beruntun penjaga 3 dan 4. Peluru mereka habis, Natsu tidak menyia-nyiakan selang waktu pengisian peluru, ia langsung mencabut pisau itu dan melemparkan pada penjaga 4. Alhasil pisau itu menancap didada. Penjaga 4 langsung tergeletak sedangkan penjaga 3 membuka pintu dibelakangnya

"bahaya! Ada peny-"

*DOR

Sebuah timah panas menembus kepala penjaga 3 itu dan langsung membuat nyawanya melayang. Pemandangan barusan membuat 3 orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu membulatkan matanya

"ada apa ini!" kata seorang pria berambut putih yang duduk diantara dua penjaga bersenjata api

"tenanglah tuan Eucliffe, kami akan melindungi anda" kata penjaga itu melindungi tuannya

"heeeh~ jadi kau yang bernama Weisslogia Eucliffe" kata Natsu diseberang pintu

"siapa k-" kedua penjaga itu menodongkan pistol namun terkaget dengan seseorang dihadapannya, "anak kecil?" kata salah seorang penjaga

"ya! Anak kecil yang akan mengambil nyawa kalian bertiga" kata Natsu dengan seringai yang menyeramkan

"brengsek kau bocah!" kata penjaga itu dan mulai menembaki Natsu. Peluru itu berhasil dilewati oleh Natsu. Natsu sangatlah lincah, ia berlari kesana kemari namun tentunya tidak semua peluru bisa ia hindari. Ia terkena 2 peluru ditangan kirinya. Peluru kedua penjaga itu habis, kesempatan untuk Natsu

"sekarang, matilah kalian berdua!" kata Natsu menodongkan pistol kearah mereka

*DOR *DOR *DOR *DOR

Empat tembakan dari Natsu namun hanya dua peluru tepat sasaran menembus kepala kedua penjaga itu membuat penjaga itu tergeletak dilantai. Napas Natsu memburu, ia memegangi tangan kirinya yang berkucuran darah.

"hhmmm.. aku tahu siapa dirimu bocah. Kau anak dari Igneel bukan?" kata Weisslogia dengan tenang

"sepertinya kau cukup tenang dengan posisimu saat ini pak tua" kata Natsu

"haha.. bocah sepertimu tidak akan bisa membunuhku" kata Weisslogia. Ia terduduk dibalik meja kaca

"terserah apa katamu" Natsu menodongkan pistolnya

*DOR

Peluru itu tak sampai kepada Weisslogia, ia tertahan oleh kaca meja yang diangkat oleh Weisslogia

"sudah aku bilang bukan?" kata Weisslogia

"sialan!" kata Natsu, 'anti peluru kah.. peluruku sudah habis. Tidak ada pilihan, aku harus menggunakan pisau' pikir Natsu. kali ini ia berada dalam posisi terdesak, peluru dalam pistolnya sudah habis

"kau kehabisan peluru bukan?" kata Weisslogia. Natsu sedikit terkejut yang membuat perkataan Weisslogia terlihat benar. Weisslogia meletakkan kaca itu kembali kemeja dan berjalan kearah dinding sebelah kanan. Tergantung dua buah pedang sepanjang 1 meter. Ia mengambil pedang itu dan melemparkannya kepada Natsu, "ayo kita buktikan! Apa kau bisa membunuhku" kata Weisslogia tersenyum. Natsu pun menerima tantangannya

Duel pedang itu berlangsung sengit selama 3 menit. Goresan pedang tercipta dilantai bahkan didinding. Suara gesekan pedang masih terdengar hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tabrakan antar dua pedang yang cukup keras. Salah satu pedang melayang dan terjatuh kelantai. Natsu tergeletak dilantai, dan dihadapannya berdiri Weisslogia mengacungkan pedang kearahnya

"terlalu cepat 10 tahun- tidak 50 tahun untukmu melawanku" kata Weisslogia, "sekarang matilah!" Weisslogia mengacungkan pedangnya menghujamkannya kearah Natsu

*JLEEB

Pedang tersebut menancap pada lantai, tepat disebelah kepala natsu. lalu suara apa tadi? Sebuah pisau menancap diperut Weisslogia. Yaa.. pisau dari Natsu

"si-sialan!" kata Weisslogia terhuyung kebelakang dengan memegangi perutnya yang mulai dialiri darah segar

"maaf, pak tua. Aku tidak berniat mati terlebih dahulu" kata Natsu

"kh.. sialan kau. Anak Igneel! Apa tujuanmu kemari" kata Weisslogia. Natsu hampir lupa dengan tujuannya kemari, "tidak mungkin kau berani seorang diri kesini. Apa kau disuruh ayahmu?" kata Weisslogia pelan

"bukan urusanmu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui, siapa yang membunuh ibuku" kata Natsu. Ia berdiri dan mengambil pedang yang menancap disampingnya, "sekarang katakan. Siapa?!"

"haha.. ternyata tujuanmu sama saja seperti Igneel"

"cepat jawab pak tua!" teriak Natsu sambil mengacungkan pedang kearah Weisslogia

"orang yang kau cari adalah…" Weisslogia menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Natsu hanya menyimak sambil memandang orang didepannya yang sedang sekarat itu

" _otou-san!_ " tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu. Nampak seorang laki-laki seumuran Natsu dengan surai pirang pudar berdiri diambang pintu. Melihat itu Natsu langsung meletakkan pedang itu dan lari menuju jendela, " _siapa kau!_ " teriak laki-laki itu kepada Natsu yang sudah bersiap terjun dari jendela. Natsu menoleh kearah laki-laki itu. Namun ia tak menjawab teriakan anak itu dan langsung terjun. Natsu dapat turun dengan mulus.

'aku akan membunuhmu.. pasti!' pikir Natsu sambil berlari menuju tempat ia menyimpan barangnya

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun berlalu.. sejak kejadian itu, Natsu merantau ke Tokyo. Namun nasib baik tidak memihak padanya. Selama 2 tahun tidak ada yang berubah dari Natsu, ia menjadi salah satu penghuni dunia gelap. Saat pertama kali ia sampai, ia membeli sebuah rumah sederhana didekat pegunungan. Namun Natsu masih mencari tahu tentang orang yang membunuh ibunya, maka dari itu ia kembali terjun kedunia gelap. Tapi selama 2 tahun, tidak banyak yang ia dapatkan. Yang ia tahu dari para penjaga bar, orang itu dulu adalah seorang ketua pembunuh bayaran disekitar Tokyo, tapi suatu hari dia pergi keluar negeri dan tidak ada kabarnya

Malam menyelimuti kota Tokyo yang masih ramai. Namun dikota yang ramai itu, terdapat beberapa titik dimana nyawa dapat melayang kapanpun. Tempat dimana beberapa pembunuh ataupun organisasi berkumpul. Natsu terduduk disebuah bar

"Natsu, apa kau mau pekerjaan?" perkataaan seseorang dengan luka dimatanya itu membuyarkan lamunan Natsu

"ah Cobra, pekerjaan apa?" balas Natsu

"ada seseorang yang menyuruhku membunuh seorang pria" katanya

"hm? Siapa?" tanya Natsu

"aku tidak tahu, tapi ini dia foto pria yang harus kita bunuh" jawab Cobra dengan menunjukkan sebuah foto pria besar dengan kumis dan jenggot serta rambut berwarna pirang. Pria itu sepertinya bos suatu perusahaan atau sejenisnya karena ia memakai pakaian rapi dengan jas hitam

"lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Natsu lagi

"aku tidak tahu, dia tidak mau memberi namanya. Yang aku ingat dia mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang" kata Cobra, "sudah jangan banyak tanya, kau mau ikut tidak. Orang ini sepertinya kuat, makanya aku mengajakmu" kata Cobra

"baiklah, kapan?" Natsu menerima hal itu, 'lagipula aku sedang butuh uang' pikirnya

"sekarang. Kata orang itu, dia akan lewat gang sebalah sana pukul 10.30 malam" jelas Cobra. Natsu melihat jam tangannya, masih menunjukkan pukul 10.00, tapi mereka harus bersiap-siap

"baiklah, kita berangkat" kata Natsu yang beranjak berdiri dan segera menuju lokasi

 **.**

Dilokasi Natsu bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalan yang akan dilewati orang itu, sedangkan Cobra bersembunyi dibalik tiang. Terdengar suara langkah kaki orang berlari

" _hey, he was disappeared_ " kata orang itu sedang berbicara dengan sebuah alat komunikasi ditelinganya

'Inggris?' pikir Natsu

" _what? I cant do that. We don't have permission from Japanese police you know_ " kata orang itu lagi

'hm? Ijin? Polisi jepang? Siapa orang ini?' pikir Natsu

" _I know but.. akh.. what ever. He was from those cookies store_ " kata orang itu dan langsung berlari, namun ia terhenti oleh Cobra. Cobra mencoba menikamnya tapi orang itu cukup lincah dan menghindarinya

"wiuh.. kau cukup lincah pak tua" kata Cobra. Natsu masih memikirkan sesuatu

"tidak sopan menyebut orang yang baru kau temui dengan sebutan pak tua, bocah" balas orang itu, ia merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api, sebuah pistol automatic

"woah.. pistol, bahaya" kata Cobra pelan

"apa yang kau inginkan nak?" kata orang itu, "aku tidak bisa menembak warga sipil, jadi cepatlah menyingkir" lanjutnya

"sialan, kalau begitu akan kubunuh kau pak tua!" Cobra mengayunkan pisaunya membabi buta. Namun semua itu sia-sia, orang itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Natsu masih terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, "ijin, polisi", gumamnya pelan, "cookies store" lanjutnya, pikirannya semakin dalam, "warga sipil"

"Natsu bantu aku bodoh!" teriakan dari Cobra membuat pikiran Natsu terpecah, ia hampir lupa untuk menolong temannya. Natsu melompati tembok itu dan mendarat tepat diantara Cobra dan orang itu. Lalu tendangan kakinya mengenai perut orang itu membuat ia terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang. Setelah melesatkan tendangan itu Natsu menyadari sesuatu

"Cobra, orang ini berbahaya, sebaiknya kita lari" kata Natsu

"ha? Dia hanya orang tua!" kata Cobra

"sudahlah, dia bukan orang sembarangan, kita harus cepat lari" kata Natsu

"cih" akhirnya Cobra pun menuruti perkataan Natsu dan lari, begitupula Natsu. mereka berlari kembali keawal melewati jalan-jalan sempit, "kenapa kita harus lari Nat-" perkataan Cobra terhenti saat menoleh kebelakang, Natsu sudah tidak ada

 **.**

Orang itu masih berjalan disekeliling gang yang gelap itu. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki

"ada apa seorang agen datang kemari?" kata Natsu

"hm? Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu sambil mencari dimana asal suara itu

"perkenalkan dirimu dahulu sebelum bertanya nama orang. Kau ada di Jepang, bukan Amerika" kata Natsu

"kenapa kau tahu aku dari Amerika?" tanya orang itu lagi

"aku mendengar saat kau bicara dengan temanmu tadi, kau bilang _cookies store_. Jika kau dari Inggris kau akan menggunakan _biscuit_ " jawab Natsu

"apa hanya itu?"

"tentu saja dengan logatmu yang aneh, kau bukan orang Amerika asli, tapi kau mencoba menghubungi temanmu yang asli Amerika. Dan juga, kau bukan orang biasa. Benar bukan? Agen-san?" kata Natsu menampakkan dirinya dihadapan agen itu

"kau cukup pintar untuk seorang berandalan, bocah"

"aku sadar saat kau bilang ijin dari kepolisian jepang, warga sipil dan juga saat menendangmu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras, jadi kupikir itu adalah rompi anti peluru atau sejenisnya. Kalau kau dari Amerika, jadi, apakah kau biro? Atau..." *TOK TOK TOK, Natsu mengetuk tembok kayu disampingnya

"apa tujuanmu?" tanya agen itu

"membunuhmu" balas Natsu yang langsung berlari kearahnya dengan sebilah pisau ditangannya. Agen itu dapat menghindari tebasan Natsu, namun tidak semua. Natsu lebih cepat

"sial!" agen itu mulai melawan ia meninju Natsu hingga terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tak hanya itu, agen itu menodongkan sebuah pistol dengan laser merah yang menyorot kearah kepala Natsu

"sig P320 compact 9mm" kata Natsu

"kau tahu banyak bocah" orang tua itu tersenyum. Awan yang menyelimuti bulan nampak memudar. Cahaya bulan menerangi penglihatan mereka berdua

"tentu saja, dan juga aku sudah tahu kau dari mana. FBI, benar kan?" kata Natsu. Orang itu terkejut dengan perkataan Natsu. Orang itu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa tahu. Lalu ia melihat keadaan dirinya, bajunya sudah compang camping memperlihatkan rompinya yang bertuliskan FBI berwarna putih

"kau hebat bocah. Tidak hanya kepalamu, ternyata ototmu juga bagus. Tapi maaf, aku tidak ada waktu meladenimu" kata orang itu dan suara tembakan terdengar. Natsu membulatkan matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu masuk diperutnya. Ia merasakan perutnya semakin dingin. Natsu memegang perutnya dan merasakan suatu cairan, ia melihat tangannya dengan cahaya bulan, tangannya yang sudah terbalut darah segar. Dan saat itu juga Natsu tergeletak

 **.**

Mata Natsu terbuka secara perlahan memperlihatkan mata obsidiannya. Ia memandangi sebuah ruangan putih dan seorang pria pirang disampingnya

"kau- akhh" Natsu merintih kesakitan dibagian perutnya

"jangan banyak bergerak, kau baru saja tertembak diperutmu, tentu saja olehku. Hahaha" pria itu tertawa

'apa-apaan orang ini' batin Natsu, "apa kau ingin menangkapku?" tanya Natsu, ia menyadari bahwa tangan kirinya diborgol dengan besi tempat tidur

"hm? Tidak, aku akan melepaskanmu, namun dengan satu syarat"

"syarat? Apa?" tanya Natsu

"gunakan otakmu dan bantu penangkapan criminal yang kami buru sekarang" kata pria itu, "aku adalah Jude, agen FBI"

"ha? Kenapa FBI mau bekerjasama dengan bocah sepertiku? Lagipula aku tidak terlalu cerdas. Aku kemarin hanya menebak siapa dirimu" kata Natsu

"jadi kau menerima? Atau menolak?" tanya Jude

"aku tidak berada diposisi untuk menolak, Jude-san" kata Natsu dengan menunjukkan tangannya yang diborgol

"haha.. kau sopan juga bocah. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" jawab Natsu mantap

'Dragneel? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu' batin Jude

 **#Flashback End**

"jadi kau bekerjasama dengan ayahku?" tanya Lucy

"em. aku bekerja dengannya selama 3 hari untuk menangkap penjahat yang ayahmu cari. Setelah itu ia memberiku apartemen yang sekarang ini untuk aku tinggali" jawab Natsu yang masih focus mengemudi

"lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy

"kontrakku selesai, lalu aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun 3 tahun kemudian ia kembali datang menemuiku dan mengajakku bergabung ke FBI"

"eh? Benarkah?" tanya Lucy tak percaya 'padahal aku butuh perjuangan untuk masuk kesana' batinnya

"em. ia mengajakku ke Amerika, disana aku melihatmu loh Luce. Kau berlatih menembak dengan ayahmu saat aku menunggunya" kata Natsu

"eh? Benarkah?" sekali lagi Lucy berkata seperti itu, "saat itu aku memang belajar untuk menembak, dan aku ingin menjadi agen seperti ayahku" kata Lucy

"aku tahu, Jude-san sering sekali cerita tentangmu" kata Natsu dengan senyuman, Lucy hanya terdiam malu

"lalu apa kau masuk FBI? Dan kenapa kau bisa menjadi penembak jitu seperti sekarang?"

"aku gagal dalam tes, lalu ayahmu membawaku kembali ke Jepang untuk belajar menjadi penembak jitu"

 **#Flashback**

Natsu dan Jude berjalan mendaki gunung,

"hey, Jude-san, kemana kita? Aku lelah berjalan dari tadi" tanya Natsu dengan barang bawaan 2xlipat

"jangan mengeluh, kau masih muda" kata Jude yang tidak membawa apa-apa

"kau bicara seperti itu karena barang bawaanmu kau limpahkan kepadaku semua pak tua" kata Natsu sebal dan hanya dibalas tawa keras dari Jude. 30 menit mereka berjalan dan sampai disuatu rumah yang cukup mewah, sebuah rumah putih ditengah gunung

"kita sampai" kata Jude

"haah.. aku lelah.. lagipula apakah ini rumah agen kenalanmu?" tanya Natsu yang meletakkan barang bawaannya dan mengatur napasnya

"hhmm.. kau tahu ya?" tanya Jude

"rumah mewah ditengah gunung, yang anehnya memiliki pemancar sinyal sendiri, dan juga… dari tadi aku menemukan beberapa kamera cctv didalam hutan. Orang normal macam apa yang kurang pekerjaan seperti itu?" kata Natsu

"hahaha.. matamu jeli juga. Ini rumah sahabatku, seorang CIA dan istrinya yang juga anggota CIA" kata Jude yang berjalan menuju pintu masuk

'sahabat? Bukankah seharusnya lebih tepat disebut saingan, kau kan dari FBI' batin Natsu

"oh Jude, _ohisashiburi_ " sapa seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan rambut biru

" _ohisashiburi_ Marvell" balas Jude dengan cengiran layaknya orang muda bertemu teman lamanya. Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Marvell

Didalam Natsu dan Jude duduk disofa ruang tamu

" _ne_ Jude-san, dia memanggilmu dengan nama Jude, kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan nama Marganya?" tanya Natsu dengan suara berbisik

"itu namanya loh, namanya hanya Marvell. Dia tidak memiliki marga seperti kita, karena dia bukan asli Jepang" kata Jude

"haha.. aku orang kebangsaan Amerika yang jatuh cinta dengan Negeri ini, dan tentunya dengan waita Jepang" kata Marvell yang berjalan mendekati mereka

"haha.. dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya, lalu kami menjadi teman. Dan aku mengajaknya berlibur ke Jepang, dan ternyata dia jatuh cinta dengan gadis Jepang" jelas Jude dengan tawa

"haha… cerita masa lalu" Marvell beranjak duduk dihadapan Natsu dan Jude, "jadi ada apa Jude? Dan siapa pemuda yang kau bawa ini?" tanya Marvell

"aku ingin kau mengajarinya kemampuan militer. Kau lagi senggang bukan? Lagipula tempatmu ini cocok untuk latihan" kata Jude

"hm? Bisa saja jika dia mampu" jawab Marvell santai

"tentu, dia punya kemampuan yang sudah cukup. Tinggal dipoles sedikit untuk menjadikannya ahli dalam suatu bidang" kata Jude

"hmmm…" Marvell memandangi Natsu, "hhmmm…"

" _e-etto_ " Natsu merasa tak nyaman dipandangi terus

"hahaha.. maaf-maaf. Jadi apa kau yakin sanggup bocah?" tanya Marvell kepada Natsu

" _hai_ " jawab Natsu mantap

"hahaha jawaban yang mantap" kata Marvell dengan sedikit tawa

"woaa, Grandine, _ohisashiburi_ " kata Jude kepada wanita bersurai putih yang membawa teh

" _ara_ , kau masih hidup Jude" kata Grandine dingin

"ha.. ha.. ha.. seperti biasa kau kasar sekali" kata Jude, "entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Marvell bisa suka denganmu" kata Jude pelan

"kau bilang sesuatu Jude?" tanya Grandine dengan tatapan layaknya setan

"ah, tidak.. ha.. ha.." balas Jude dengan tawa garing. Grandine meletakkan minuman dimeja

"siapa namamu nak?" tanya Grandine pada Natsu dengan nada halus

'orang ini sepertinya punya dua sisi, ha..ha..' batin Natsu, "namaku Natsu Dragneel" kata Natsu. seketika Marvell dan Grandine terkejut

"hm? Ada apa?" tanya Jude

"apa kau lupa Jude? Dragneel, temanku dulu" kata Marvell

"ah, aku ingat. Pantas saja aku seperti tak asing dengan nama itu" kata Jude

"tunggu-tunggu" Natsu memotong percakapan mereka, "jadi kalian kenal dengan ayahku?" tanya Natsu terkejut

"em.. Igneel Dragneel.. penembak jitu terhebat dalam CIA. Tapi dia tiba-tiba keluar beberapa tahun yang lalu setelah istrinya terbunuh" kata Marvell

"ayahku… CIA?" Natsu tak percaya dengan perkataan Marvell

"benar, dulu dia sering membantu mengatasi penjahat dari jarak jauh. Dan… dari yang kudengar, ia terbunuh dan anaknya menghilang" kata Marvell. Natsu terdiam sejenak,

"… itu benar, ia terbunuh. Dan… yang membunuh adalah aku" kata Natsu

"hm? Kau bercanda bukan?" kata Marvell

"tidak, akulah yang membunuh ayahku sendiri" kata Natsu. Sontak hal itu membuat Marvell terkejut. Ia berdiri dan mencengkram kerah Natsu

"apa kau gila! Dia ayahmu! Kenapa kau membunuhnya! Dan dia adalah sahabatku! KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA BODOH!" Marvell berteriak kepada Natsu yang hanya tertunduk diam. Jude mencoba melerai mereka

"hentikan Marvell, dia pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri" kata Jude. Marvell melepaskan cengkramannya. Natsu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, poninya menutupi mata obsidian miliknya. Natsu pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami sejak ibunnya dibunuh

 **.**

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Natsu menceritakan hal itu

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain" kata Natsu pelan. Marvell terdiam mendengar cerita itu, ia tak percaya sahabatnya melakukan hal itu

"kenapa kau baru menceritakan hal ini Natsu?" kata Jude

"untuk apa aku cerita. Aku hanya ingin membalasnya sendiri" kata Natsu

"apa kau tahu siapa yang membunuh?" tanya Jude

"em" jawab Natsu singkat

"siapa yang membunuhnya?" tanya Marvell

"aku tidak akan memberitahu, aku akan membalasnya sendiri" kata Natsu dengan tatapan yang serius kepada Marvell. Marvell hanya terdiam memandang tatapan Natsu yang begiru serius

"sudahlah, jangan membicarakan balas dendam untuk sekarang. Kalian merusak suasana" kata Grandine

"haha.. benar yang dikatakan Grandine. Jadi bagaimana Marvell? Apa kau akan mengajarinya?" tanya Jude

"baiklah, aku akan mengajarinya" kata Marvell

"baguslah kalau begitu" kata Jude

"selamat datang dirumah ini Natsu" kata Grandine

"eh?" Natsu bingung apa maksudnya

"hm? Untuk latihan kau harus tinggal disini bukan? Jadi mulai sekarang sampai pelatihanmu selesai kau akan jadi keluarga Marvell" kata Grandine dengan senyuman hangat. Sebuah senyuman yang lama sekali tidak dilihat oleh Natsu. Tanpa disadari airmata Natsu merambat dipipinya

"hee? Kau bisa mmenangis bocah?" kata Jude mengejek

"aku tidak menangis!" kata Natsu menyangkal

"hahaha… kau menangis bodoh" Jude terus menggoda Natsu. Tawa pun memecahkan suasana yang tadinya canggung

" _okaa-san.._ " seorang gadis kecil berambur senada dengan Marvell berjalan menuju ibunya

"Wendy" Grandine menggendong anaknya

" _dare?_ " tanya Wendy dengan suara yang masih imut

"ah, dia adalah Natsu. Kakakmu Wendy" kata Grandine

"eh?" Natsu terkejut

" _Natsu? onii-chan?_ " kata Wendy

' _kawaii_ ' batin Natsu dan Jude, "hallo, Wendy-chan" sapa Natsu dengan grinsnya yang khas

Dan pelatihan Natsu pun dimulai. Jude kembali pulang dan Natsu mulai tinggal bersama keluarga Marvell

 **#Flashback End**

"dari situlah aku bertemu Wendy dan belajar menggunakan sniper" kata Natsu

"ah jadi begitu. Lalu apa kau masuk CIA?" tanya Lucy

"tidak, setelah keluarga Marvell terbunuh aku kembali ke Tokyo dengan Wendy" kata Natsu

"oh ya, aku pernah mencari informasi tentang keluarga Marvell, sangat sulit untuk menemukan infonya. Tapi aku dapat informasi bila mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang" kata Lucy

"em, itu benar. Mereka dibunuh…. olehku" kata Natsu

"!" Lucy terkejut, "ke-kenapa?" tanya Lucy. Natsu hanya terdiam beberapa saat, dan kembali membuka mulutnya

 **#Flashback**

Bunyi tembakan terdengar menggema dipegunungan yang sepi ini. Dua orang terlihat diatas sebuah tebing. Natsu sedang membidik target mainan yang berjarak 1000meter dari tempatnya tengkurap.

"sekarang tembak!" instruksi Marvell langsung dipatuhi Natsu dan segera menarik pelatuknya. Tembakan tepat mengenai target

"target clear" kata Natsu, "next" Natsu mencari target lain, 'ketemu' batinnya, ia segera mengatur lensa scopenya. Kali ini target 1300 meter dari Natsu

"tembak!" instruksi kembali dilontarkan oleh Marvell, dan sekali lagi Natsu mengenai target, "ganti target" kata Marvell. Natsu kembali mencari target yang terakhir. Kali ini target berjarak 1800 meter

"ketemu" kata Natsu

"ini jarak efektif snipermu" kata Marvell, "tembak!"

 **.**

Matahari sudah terbenam, dikediaman Marvel semua berkumpul dimeja makan untuk makan malam. Sudah 8 bulan Natsu tinggal bersama mereka. Mereka bercanda seperti biasa. Kehangatan terasa diantara mereka. Natsu merasa seperti memiliki keluarga baru

" _ne onii-chan…_ apa yang kau makan?" tanya Wendy

"ini? Ini sandwich khas Dragneel" kata Natsu dengan tawa khas, "Wendy mau coba?" tanya Natsu dengan cengiran yang bermakna

"em.. em.." Wendy mengangguk, "aaaa~" kata Wendy mengangkat mulutnya

"ini.. aaa~" Natsu memberikan potongan kecil sandwich dan menyuapkannya kepada Wendy. Wendy mengunyah sandwich itu… "hm? Ada apa?" Natsu sedikit menahan tawa

"pedas" kata Wendy pelan dengan sedikit airmata dimatanya

"hahaha.. maaf, ini kakak kasih minum" Natsu memberikan segelas minuman. Wendy meminum sedikit dan langsung mengerutkan wajahnya

"asam" kata Wendy pelan

"hahahaha…" Natsu tertawa puas karena menggoda adiknya, "yang kau makan tadi sandwich dengan extra cabai, dan yang barusan kau minum adalah jus umeboshi" kata Natsu  
(FYI: umeboshi itu buah yang dibenci Wendy, FT episode 181. Tapi author ga tau itu buah bisa dipakai jus atau tidak XD)

" _mou onii-chan_ " rengek Wendy yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh Natsu

"Natsu, jangan mengerjai adikmu terus seperti itu" kata Grandine

"hehe.. maaf Wendy" kata Natsu dengan grins andalannya yang bisa meluluhkan hati adiknya itu

"tidak.. aku tidak mau memaafkan _onii-chan_ " rujuk Wendy

"jangan begitu, aku hanya bercanda" kata Natsu

"hump" Wendy mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun pada akhirnya mereka akan akur kembali, begitulah kebiasaan Natsu dan Wendy

 **.**

Selama berada disana, Natsu mengetahui beberapa hal. 2 bulan yang lalu Marvell dan Grandine ditugaskan untuk mengurusi suatu serum yang dipimpin oleh seseorang. Grandine merupakan ilmuan yang hebat

Malam semakin larut. Wendy tertidur dikasur yang sama dengan Natsu, namun Natsu masih terjaga. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar sebentar. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan berhenti didepan kamar Marvell yang sedikit terbuka

"Marvell-san, apa belum tidur?" kata Natsu yang mengintip kedalamnya. Didalam Marvell sedang focus kepada komputernya. Natsu masuk dan mendekatinya, "Marvell-san" panggil Natsu

"ah! Natsu" kata Marvell kaget

"maaf mengejutkanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu penasaran

"ah, ini. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tugasku kali ini. Jadi aku ingin menyelidiki sesuatu" kata Marvell yang kembali menghadap komputernya

"hm? Aneh kenapa?"

"kau tahu kan, aku dan Grandine ditugaskan untuk membuat suatu serum. Dan serum ini merupakan serum yang berbahaya. Dan juga aku tidak diberitahu tujuan pembuatan serum ini" jelas Marvell

"lalu apa yang aneh?" tanya Natsu

"biasanya saat serum telah selesai maka aku akan mengantarnya langsung kepada pusat. Tapi kali ini pimpinanku saat ini akan mengambilnya kesini sendiri. Dan juga lihat ini" kata Marvell sembari menunjukkan isi layar monitor, "aku meretas keamanan pusat CIA, tapi tidak ada yang membahas tentang serum ini. Serum ini sangat bahaya, dan aneh jika tidak dibahas oleh para pimpinan" jelas Marvell

' _sasuga_ hacker' batin Natsu takjub, "apa kau tahu siapa pimpinanmu?" tanya Natsu

"tidak. Aku masih mencarinya" kata Marvell

"kenapa kau bisa mengerjakan tugas jika tidak tahu siapa pemimpinmu" kata Natsu mengejek

"itu karena aku hanya dapat Surat Tugas dari dia. Dan disitu juga disebutkan nomor ID ku. Jadi pastinya aku langsung percaya" balas Marvell

"haah.. berhati-hatilah Marvell-san. salah satu anggota CIA merupakan musuhku, musuh yang telah membunuh ibuku" kata Natsu dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan

"kau selalu mengatakan hal itu tapi tidak memberi tahu siapa namanya. Aku kan bisa membantumu"

"haha.. tidak perlu, tahun depan aku akan masuk CIA dan membunuh dia secara diam-diam" kata Natsu

"apa kau pikir dengan membunuh semua akan tuntas" kata Marvell

"tentu saja" jawab Natsu dan lekas pergi

"haah.. anak itu" Marvell menghela nafas dan kembali mencari informasi

 **.**

Matahari menyinari kediaman Marvell, namun udara pegunungan masih terasa sedikit dingin

"Natsu, ajak Wendy jalan-jalan. Aku dan Grandine akan menyelesaikan serum hari ini" kata Marvell

"baiklah. Aku akan menggoda Wendy lagi. Haha.." kata Natsu senang dan beranjak menuju kamarnya, "Wendy~ ayo jalan-jalan" Natsu memanggil Wendy selama perjalanannya menuju kamar miliknya

 **.**

Natsu dan Wendy berjalan ditepi sungai yang masih terlihat jernih dan dangkal. Ikan yang berenang dapat terlihat dengan jelas

" _onii-chan,_ lihat itu, ikan" kata Wendy senang melihat ikan

"hoo benar. Apa mau ditangkap?" tanya Natsu

"tidak usah. Aku lebih suka melihatnya berenang seperti itu" kata Wendy sambil melihati ikan yang berenang melawan arus itu

"haha.. kau memang anak yang baik" kata Natsu

" _onii-chan,_ lihat itu" Wendy menunjuk kearah sungai

"apa?" Natsu tidak mendapati apapun, padahal matanya sangatlah tajam

"itu loh, lihatlah lebih dekat" kata Wendy. Natsu menurutinya dan lebih mendekat ketepi sungai

"hyak!" Wendy yang berada dibelakang Natsu mendorongnya hingga terjebur kedalam sungai, "hahaha.. ini balasanku untuk yang tadi malam" Wendy tertawa bahagia melihat kakanya basah kuyup. Poni Natsu menutupi matanya

"jadii.. kau mengajak perang ya Wendy" aura gelap terlihat menyelimuti Natsu

"eh? Tu-tunggu, tidak.. _onii-chan.._ aku hanya bercanda loh" kata Wendy yang ketakutan karena Natsu bangkit dan berjalan menuju arahnya

"kau tidak bisa lari Wendy~" kata Natsu yang berhasil menangkap tangan Wendy

"TTIIDDAAAAK~~~"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua bermain air disungai hingga siang hari. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali menuju rumah mereka

" _nee onii-chan_.. turunkan aku" kata Wendy

"tidaaak.." kata Natsu menolak. Saat ini Natsu menggendong Wendy dipundaknya, Wendy berpegangan erat pada kepala Natsu agar tidak jatuh, "kau ringan sekali Wendy" kata Natsu

"itu karena aku masih kecil" kata Wendy

"haha.." Natsu tertawa. Merekapun terus berjalan hingga dirumah mereka

 **.**

Malam kembali tiba, namun malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Wendy sudah terlelap tidur, sedangkan Natsu, Marvell, dan Grandine berkumpul diruang keluarga untuk sekedar minum teh

"Natsu, bagaimana pelatihanmu disini?" tanya Grandine

"ah, aku sekarang bisa membidik dari jarak 1900 meter" kata Natsu bangga

"haha.. kau masih kalah dengan ayahmu" kata Marvell

"oh ya. Ayah dulu seorang penembak jitu juga. Jadi berapa jarak terjauh ayah?" tanya Natsu

"Igneel pernah menembak dari mercusuar kearah sekolahan, yang berjarak 2400 meter menggunakan barret M82. Sejak saat itu dia disebut sniper nomor 1 didunia" kata Marvell. Natsu terdiam mendengar hal itu

"aku akan mengalahkannya" kata Natsu optimis

"haha.. pemikiran yang bagus" kata Marvell, "Natsu.. aku punya permintaan" tiba-tiba suara Marvell terdengar serius

"hm? Ada apa tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Natsu

"bunuh kami berdua" kata Marvell. Mata Natsu membulat seketika

"kau bercanda bukan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu

"Natsu, kau tahu kan kami mengembangkan serum yang ditugaskan itu" kata Grandine, "Marvell kemarin mencari seluruh data dan bertanya kepada pemimpin lain. Katanya tidak ada tugas seperti itu" lanjutnya

"dan juga, saat ini kita sudah terkepung" kata Marvell

"apa yang kau maksud?" Natsu semakin bingung

"tenanglah Natsu. Yang mereka incar tidak ada disini. Kau tahu bukan Wendy memiliki ingatan yang sangat bagus. Kami memberikan kode kepada anak itu dimana letak serum tersebut. Jadi, tolong selamatkan Wendy dan bunuh kami berdua" kata Marvell

"tidak! Kenapa kita tidak kabur bersama?"

"kau kira bisa pergi bersama disaat seperti ini. Disemua kamera yang aku pasang dihutan ini, terekam pasukan yang mengepung area ini. Dan juga, mereka tidak tahu bahwa dirimu ada disini. Jadi kau bisa pergi saat mereka menyerbu rumah ini" kata Marvell

"tidak! Aku tidak akan membunuh lagi" kata Natsu

"jangan manja! Jika kita tertangkap kita akan disiksa dan dipaksa menjawab dimana serum itu! Itu lebih berbahaya!" Marvell berteriak kencang

"tidak.. aku tidak bisa" suara Natsu terdengar lemah

"kita harus cepat" kata Grandine dan segera pergi kelantai 2 diikuti oleh Marvell yang menarik tangan Natsu. Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Marvell

"Natsu, dengarkan rencanaku. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi" kata Marvell, "bunuh kami berdua disini, lalu keluarlah dan kunci pintu ini. Lalu kau jemput Wendy dan sembunyi dialmari dekat pintu belakang. Mereka tak akan memeriksa kesana. Dan setelah mereka semua masuk, kabur dari sini" jelasnya

"jika begitu kau bisa ikut denganku kan?" kata Natsu

"tidak. Jika aku sembunyi disitu juga maka tidak ada yang mengulur waktu. Jika kami ditemukan tewas disini maka mereka akan terulur menggeledah ruangan ini dan berfikir apa yang terjadi. Jadi cepatlah, bunuh kami"

Keadaan menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara guyuran hujan dari luar rumah

"Natsu, kumohon" Marvell memberikan Natsu sebuah pedang pendek. Tapi Natsu tak bergeming. Ia membeku dengan pedang itu ditangannya

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi lakukan ini saat lampu rumah aku padamkan. Kumohon, selamatkan Wendy" Marvell memohon kepada Natsu. Marvell menoleh kepada Grandine memberi kode untuk mematikan listriknya. Dengan tombol ditangannya Grandine mematikan lampu seluruh rumah. Gelap, keadaan sangatlah gelap

" _gomenne.._ Marvell-san, Grandine-san" kata Natsu pelan dan dengan sigap melaksanakan tugasnya. Natsu mendengarkan derapan kaki yang mendekat. Ia langsung berbalik badan dan berniat keluar namun terhenti. Petir menyambar, cahayanya menampakkan sesosok gadis diujung pintu, "Wendy?"

" _otou-san.. okaa-san_ " sesaat juga Wendy melihat kedua orang tuanya tergeletak dilantai

'sial! Tidak ada waktu. Maaf Wendy' batin Natsu. Ia berlari mendekati Wendy dan memukul leher bagian belakangnya hingga pingsan. Natsu langsung membawanya dan bersembunyi ditempat yang dikatakan oleh Marvell. Tepat seperti rencananya, dan mereka bisa kabur dari rumah dengan aman

 **#Flashback End**

"setelah itu aku bertemu manager, kakek Mackarov dan bergabung dengan Queue de Fée. Dan sejak saat itu aku hidup bersama Wendy. Awalnya ia depresi, karena itulah ia tidak berani dengan kegelapan sekarang. Tapi waktu berjalan dan ia kembali kekehidupan semula. Dan ia tidak tahu bahwa aku yang membunuh orang tuanya" Natsu pun mengakhiri ceritanya

"…" Lucy terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dari seluruh cerita yang Natsu ceritakan, ia mengetahui bagaimana menderitanya Natsu. Ia kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi berkali-kali

Natsu melirik kearah Lucy yang terlihat murung, "hei Luce.. kenapa kau murung begitu. Ini hanya cerita yang sudah lalu" kata Natsu. Ia kembali melihat kearah Lucy yang masih terdiam, "bilanglah sesuatu. Keadaannya jadi canggung" kata Natsu sebal. Dan tiba-tiba…

*SREEK

"eh? Luce" Natsu kaget saat Lucy memeluk dirinya dari samping

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita lagi Natsu" kata Lucy pelan. Natsu sedikit senang mendengar hal itu, tapi…

"memangnya kau bisa melindungiku apa? Kau saja aku todong pistol sudah seperti anak kecil yang kena marah ibunya" ejek Natsu

"haa? Kau itu.. kau merusak suasana tahu?" kata Lucy sebal

"hahaha…" Natsu tertawa melihat wajah Lucy yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya, "oh ya satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan Lucy" kata Natsu dengan suara pelan. Suara itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Lucy mengingat moment saat mereka berada diatap. Tangan Natsu meraih laci mobilnya

 **#Flashback** (Flashback saat Natsu masuk keruangan Mackarov untuk mengambil tugas chap 6)

Natsu dan Mackarov sedang saling berhadapan

"dia terlibat dalam penggelapan uang dan narkoba. Pukul 10 malam ia akan melakukan transaksi narkoba. Bunuh dia sebelum transaksi dilaksanakan. Lokasinya akan aku kirim emailmu sebentar lagi" jelas Mackarov

"aku mengerti" kata Natsu malas dan hendak pergi

"ada satu pekerjaan lagi Natsu" Mackarov meletakkan sebuah foto yang membuat mata Natsu terbelalak

"apa maksudmu kakek?" Natsu tak percaya dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya, "siapa clientnya?" tanya Natsu

"dia tidak mau memberitahu namanya" kata Mackarov santai

'lagi, orang yang tidak mau memberi tahu namanya. Pasti dia.. aku harus meyakinkan hal ini' pikir Natsu, "bagaimana jika ini kutolak?" kata Natsu

"maka ia akan dibunuh oleh Mira" kata Mackarov

"sial! Baiklah aku mengerti" kata Natsu dan meninggalkan ruangan dimana foto itu tergeletak.

 **#Flashback End**

"Na-natsu.. apa kau sedang bercanda?" aliran darah Lucy kembali cepat. Ia kembali berhadapan dengan Natsu yang menodongkan pistol kearah kepalanya

 _Foto yang tergeletak, sebuah foto gadis dengan surai pirang dan wajah yang cantik_

"maaf Luce. Aku diberi tugas untuk membunuhmu" kata Natsu dengan mata obsidiannya yang menatap tajam

 _Lucy Heartfillia_

 **~Bersambung…~**

 **Yoo minnaa~ Jumpa lagi dengan Kuro #ditimpukin_reader.. ya saya tahu kenapa anda menimpuk saya. Jadi.. hontou ni gomen hontou ni gomen hontou ni gomen #jedotin_kepala_kelantai.. Author lama ga update karena harus mempersiapkan proposal buat lomba pengembangan aplikasi dan permainan, jadi hontou ni gomenasai. Jadi author agak lama bikin ceritanya**

 **Dan untuk chap 8 ini mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang keliatannya beda bahasanya dan juga alurnya yang mungkin berantakan. Itu dikarenakan saya mengetiknya dihari yang berbeda dan suasana yang berbeda XD jadi maaf kalau jelek. Maaf juga lama update. Maaf juga lahir dan batin XD … chap ini panjang kan.. jadii semoga puas.**

 **Dichap ini masa lalu Natsu terungkap semua walaupun belum aku ungkap siapa yang ngebunuh ibunya. Tapi dari sini kalian bisa tahu kan hubungan antara pimpinannya Lucy sama si pembunuh ibu Natsu XD dan di ending…. Apakah Lucy akan ditembak? #bukan_ditembak_jadian**

 **Oke saatnya balas review:**

 **Aoi Shiki:** haha.. menderita lagi nih di chap ini.. semoga masih setia membaca cerita aneh saya XD thanks for review, ini dia chap 8

 **Naomi Koala:** haha saya ngetik juga sedikit ngeri :v kayanya udah kejawab nih kenapa bisa ketemu. Maaf yaa kalu bikin penasaran :v #tabok maaf karena lama updatenya. Ini dia chap 8, semoga suka

 **Fic of Delusion:** enggak kok.. Natsu tobat karena kehalusan Jude sama keluarga Marvell. Tapi keren tuh musuh abadi, mungkin aku akan buat Jude dendam kepada Natsu XD wkwkwk.. hehe makasih, salam Psikopat :v terus ikutin ya, walaupun cerita ini semakin ga jelas XD

 **Guest:** hey Nalu in this chap, but a little bit and Lucy will die.. Ups :v thanks for review.. I'll give Nalu after the war XD

 **Aimi Uchiha Dragneel:** sama-sama otak criminal kok :v haha.. oke ini dia chap 8, semoga suka, maaf lama update

 **Hrsstja:** dibunuh? Natsu tidak dibunuh ._. Natsu masih dibawah standart FBI waktu diajak masuk :3 yaa kalo Queue de Fée mungkin bukan ma**s.. hehe, lihat kelanjutannya aja yaa :v thanks for review, maaf untuk keterlambatan update

 **Nafikaze:** hehe.. makasih #apa_itu_pujian? ._. oke, ini chap 8, semoga suka. Maaf update lama

 **Guest:** haha.. iya akan saya tambah nanti kalau udah klimaksnya XD

 **Natsu489:** next :3

 **Mihawk607:** hehe, itu karena ayahnya udah stress akut.. jadi yaa.. begitulah.. thanks for review

 **Kyou Dragneel:** kalo makin chapter makin ga terungkap bisa dihajar reader saya :v wkwkw thanks for review

 **Oke sekian dari kuro. Untuk chap 9 Kuro usahain update hari jum'at atau sabtu minggu depan.. apa yang terjadi sama Lucy?**

 **Oke thanks yang udah mau baca cerita seadanya ini XD.. dan semoga terus mengikuti agar tau akhirnya XD dan mohon maaf jika ada typo beterbaran**

 **Oh ya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan #telat author: "bodo amat, yang penting sekarang masih puasa"**

 **Jangan lupa review yak.. see you next chap..**

 **Jaa ne~**

 **~RnR~**


	9. Chapter 9

"Na-natsu.. apa kau sedang bercanda?" aliran darah Lucy kembali cepat. Ia kembali berhadapan dengan Natsu yang menodongkan pistol kearah kepalanya

 _Foto yang tergeletak, sebuah foto gadis dengan surai pirang dan wajah yang cantik_

"maaf Luce. Aku diberi tugas untuk membunuhmu" kata Natsu dengan mata obsidiannya yang menatap tajam

 _Lucy Heartfillia_

 **~.~**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Fic of Delusion:** hehehe.. keren kan kalo gitu :v thanks for review.. ini dia chap 9, semoga suka

 **Aoi Shiki:** Mungkin aja doong XD … waah.. anda bisa menebak pikiran saya.. XD thanks for review Aoi-san, ini dia chap 9

 **Blink:** ini gaan udah lanjut…

 **Puja:** hahaha.. yaa mau gimana lagi kan Natsu disuruh bunuh :p

 **Mihawk607:** yaa kita lihat aja di ceritanya, ini chap 9.. semoga suka XD

 **Nafikaze:** haha, gapapa Nafikaze-san.. waaah, arigatou XD ini chap 9, semoga suka.. thanks for review

 **Yaa ini dia chap 9.. semoga menikmati~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 9 – Perasaan Aneh |**

 **~Dibaca sampai akhir review yaa~**

Saat ini Lucy tersudut oleh Natsu. Tangan kanan Natsu menodongkan pistol kearah Lucy sedangkan tangan satunya focus mengemudi

"hm? Ada apa Luce? kenapa kau begitu takut?" tanya Natsu

"Natsu… apa kau bercanda?" Lucy berharap ini hanya candaan saja. Namun hal itu sirna saat melihat mata Natsu yang begitu serius

"aku benar-benar mendapat tugas untuk membunuhmu" kata Natsu dingin, " _gomen ne_ " kata Natsu dengan senyuman yang terpaksa,

*DOR

Suara tembakan memecahkan keheningan malam

"haah.. sepertinya aku harus mengganti mobilku dulu" kata Natsu dan segera mempercepat mobilnya menuju apartemennya

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil merah dengan kap terbuka membelah jalan Tokyo yang nampak sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.50 pagi. Dalam mobil itu geraian rambut sakura bergerak seirama dengan angin yang menerpa. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat didepan sebuah kafe, ya.. Queue de Fée. Pemilik surai sakura itu berjalan kedalam kafe yang sudah gelap itu. Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan suara lonceng dan langkah kaki Natsu memasuki kafe.

*SREK *CKLEK

Sebuah bayangan mengunci lengan Natsu kebelakang dan sebilah pisau menempel dileher Natsu membuat Natsu tak dapat berkutik. Tak hanya itu, sebuah pistol juga diarahkan kekepalanya oleh bayangan lain, bukan satu pistol, tapi 2 pistol dengan arah yang berbeda. Kali ini Natsu dikepung oleh 3 bayangan itu

"kau sudah membunuhnya? Natsu?" tanya bayangan lagi yang duduk diatas meja bar. Suara yang taka sing bagi Natsu

"apa-apaan ini kakek?" kata Natsu melirik kearah tiga bayangan yang seperti akan membunuhnya

"jawab saja pertanyaan kakek Natsu" kata suara bayangan yang mengunci dan menempelkan pisau ke Natsu

"lepaskan aku Gray" kata Natsu melirik kearah orang yang menguncinya, "kau juga, Mira, Lisa, turunkan senjatamu" kata Natsu dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Namun perkataan itu tidak akan mampu mengintimidasi temannya yang juga sesama pembunuh

"jawab aku Natsu" kata orang yang duduk dimeja bar itu, Mackarov

"ah. Aku sudah membunuhnya" kata Natsu dengan tatapan tajam kepada kakek itu. Suasana hening sesaat. Lalu Mackarov memberi isyarat untuk membiarkan Natsu lepas

"cih" Natsu mendecak kesal, "sial kau Gray, mau bertarung ha!" kata Natsu tak terima ia dipojokkan oleh rivalnya itu

"boleh juga!" kata Gray

"hentikan kalian berdua!" perintah Mackarov yang langsung berhasil menghentikan pertumpahan darah di kafe miliknya. Pasalnya Gray sudah siap dengan kedelapan pisau miliknya dan Natsu sudah siap dengan pistol dan pisaunya. Keadaan menjadi canggung, mereka semua tahu bahwa Natsu menyukai Lucy, tapi ia diharuskan untuk membunuhnya

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Natsu tak bekerja, ia terdiam diapartemennya. Sang adik memandangi sang kakak yang memasang wajah tak mengenakkan dipagi hari

" _onii-chan.._ kau tidak pergi kerja?" kata Wendy yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan seragamnya. Pertanyaan Wendy hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Natsu. Wendy merasa tak terima dengan sikap kakaknya. Ia menangkap Happy lalu melemparkan kearah kakaknya. Langsung saja sang kakak terkejut dan menerima beberapa cakaran dari Happy dimukanya

"Wendy apa yang kau lakukan?" kata kakaknya sebal

"itu karena _onii-chan_ tidak mendengarkanku. Jangan pasang-muk-ka…" perkataan Wendy tertahan melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari sekujur badan Natsu

"Wen-dy-Mar-vel" kata Natsu penuh dengan penekanan tiap kata

" hi` "keringan dingin mengucur dikening Wendy, " _ittekimasu! ._ " Wendy langsung berlari keluar apartemen dan berangkat kesekolah. Natsu tersenyum melihat kelakuan Wendy dan berjalan keluar apartemennya. Ia melihat kearah bawah. Dilantai dasar ia melihat Wendy berjalan dengan Romeo

Wendy mengetahui kakaknya melihat ia dari depan pintu apartemennya

" _onii-chan~!_ " Wendy berteriak kearah kakaknya, membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya melihat kearahnya, "jangan pasang muka seperti itu. Nanti Lucy- _nee-chan_ akan membencimu!"

"!" tak ayal perkataan itu membuat Natsu terkejut, "Hati-hati dijalan Wendy!" balas Natsu juga dengan berteriak, tak lupa dengan imbuhan grinsnya yang membuat orang sekitar melting(?), "dan kau Romeo, aku titipkan Wendy kepadamu!"

" _mou~ onii-chan!~_ " balas Wendy dengan wajah sebal namun merona merah dan langsung berjalan tak mempedulikan kakaknya

"hahaha.. kakakmu orang yang baik" kata Romeo dengan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Wendy diam tak menjawab, ia merasakan panas dikepalanya, "tentu saja aku akan menjagamu. Ne, Wendy-chan" perkataan Romeo berhasil membuat Wendy semakin salah tingkah. Wendy menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mempercepat langkahnya, "hahaha.. tunggu aku Wendy-chan" kata Romeo yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah Wendy

Natsu melihat adiknya semakin menghilang. Ia menghela napas panjang,

" _sa.._ apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang" kata Natsu pelan dan beranjak menuju kedalam apartemennya kembali

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman keluarga Heartfillia nampak rebut. Sang tuan rumah nampak kebingungan mencari putrinya yang tak pulang tadi malam

"Loke, bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan Lucy?" tanya Layla dengan wajah yang bingung

"mohon maaf Nyonya, kami belum menemukan dimana Lucy berada" kata Loke sambil membungkukkan badannya

"bagaimana ini? Dia belum pulang sejak kemarin. Bagaimana bila ia diculik? Bagaimana-"

"Nyonya, mohon tenanglah. Kami akan segera menemukan dimana Lucy" kata Loke

"Nyonya, ada telepon dari Tuan Jude" kata Virgo dengan menyerahkan sebuah telefon rumah

"sayang! Lucy tidak pulang kerumah. Ia tidak pulang sejak kemarin" langsung deretan kata terucap dari bibir Layla. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam, ia mendengarkan perkataan Jude dengan serius. Tiba-tiba tubuh Layla melemas, "ti-tidak mungkin" kata Layla pelan. Melihat ekspresi sang Nyonya membuat Loke semakin resah

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, dikamarnya, Natsu terbaring dikasur miliknya. Lengan kanannya menutupi pandangannya

"apa yang kulakukan.." kata Natsu menghela napas. Ia menutup kedua matanya, membayangkan gadis yang sudah hinggap dihatinya, "Luce" kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Natsu. Mata Natsu tiba-tiba terbuka merasakan sesuatu menyentuh perutnya, "Happy? Ada apa? Kau lapar ya?" kata Natsu yang melihat Happy memukul-mukul(?) perutnya, "aku juga lapar, akan aku buatkan makanan" kata Natsu

Natsu pun beranjak menuju dapur. Ia melihat kedalam kulkasnya, ia menemukan daging ayam, ikan, telur dan beberapa rempah, "hhmmmm" Natsu berpikir apa yang akan ia masak, "karaage saja" kata Natsu dan mengambil ayam, telur dan beberapa rempah lain. Dan Natsu pun mulai memasak ditemani oleh Happy yang terdiam dan menggerak-gerakkan ekornya

 **.**

"Jadi" kata Natsu. Dimeja sudah tersedia semangkuk Nasi dan sepiring penuh karaage, "ini untukmu Happy" kata Natsu memberikan 3 potong karaage kepada Happy dimangkuk bertuliskan Happy. Happy hanya mengendus makanan itu tanpa memakannya ataupun menjilatnya sekalipun. "apwa kau twidak mauw Happwy" kata Natsu dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ia mengunyahnya dan menelannya, "sepertinya kau lebih suka ikan ya" kata Natsu dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil ikan. Lalu ia letakkan dimangkuk Happy, yang segera dilahap oleh Happy. Natsu tersenyum dan memakan kembali makanannya ditemani oleh kucing kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kafe Queue de Fée nampak mulai sepi karena jam sarapan sudah lewat. Pria bersurai hitam spike menhela napas panjang dibalik meja bar

"kenapa kau masih bekerja Gray?" tanya Lisanna yang berjalan mendekatinya

"si kepala api itu bolos kerja. Mentang-mentang sudah punya banyak uang dia seenaknya bolos kerja. Sialan!" keluh Gray

"bukannya uangmu juga banyak? Kenapa kau juga tidak bolos?" kata Lisanna

"kau ingin badanku tercecer dilantai ya" kata Gray dengan menunjuk Mira yang melayani pelanggan

"aah.. hehe.. kau sedang apes Gray" kata Lisanna lalu berjalan menuju dapur

'jika aku tidak mematuhi perkataan dari kakek, Erza, ataupun Mira, bisa-bisa nyawaku langsung hilang' gumam Gray, 'sial kau Natsu!' kesal Gray dalam hati. 'ternyata Natsu tega juga untuk membunuh Lucy' pikir Gray, 'tapi… dengan apa yang ia alami dimasa lalu tidak aneh jika ia membunuh orang yang ia sayang' lanjutnya

"Gray, kau dipanggil kakek" kata Lisanna dari dapur

'hm?', "Mira, aku dipanggil kakek, kuserahkan sisanya padamu" kata Gray, dalam hatinya ini adalah kesempatan untuk kabur. Gray pun berjalan menuju ruangan dimana managernya itu berada. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang kakek duduk dimeja. Itu memang kebiasaannya, jika ia duduk dikursi maka ia tidak akan terlihat

"ada apa kek?" tanya Gray

"bunuh dia" kata Mackarov sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto. Gray menatap foto itu, sebuah foto gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan pita putih dikepalanya menyibak poninya. Dan sebuah tanya didahinya

'orang india?' pikir Gray setelah melihat tanda didahinya, "siapa dia?" tanya Gray yang masih memandangi gadis berkulit putih dalam foto itu

"namanya Seilah. Dia mampu membuat seseorang untuk membunuh orang lain. Ia sangat pintar mengancam korbannya, dan dia juga seorang informan yang sangat berbahaya" jelas Mackarov. Gray hanya mengangguk mendengar hal itu, "ajak Natsu untuk membunuhnya" lanjutnya yang langsung membuat Gray kaget

"ha? Untuk apa aku mengajak kepala api itu?" protes Gray, "aku bisa mengalahkannya sendiri. Apalagi dia seorang gadis" imbuh Gray

"dia bukan gadis biasa. Dia sangat pintar berkelahi jarak dekat. Dan juga, dia adalah mantan agen CIA, jadi kau tidak akan mampu melawannya sendiri" kata Mackarov, "setidaknya kau bisa membuat Natsu berjaga dari kejauhan bila kau terdesak" lanjutnya

"kalau kau merasa aku tidak kuat, kenapa kau tidak suruh Mira saja. Aku tidak ingin bekerjasama dengan si kepala api itu" Gray kembali protes dan meletakkan foto itu dimeja

"tidak bisa, Mira tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Mira sudah pernah beradu dengannya dulu, namun hasilnya seri. Dan pastinya Seilah sekarang mengetahui kelemahan Mira. Itu akan berbahaya" kata Mackarov. Gray diam dan memikirkan konsekuensinya, pasalnya ia sangat anti bekerja sama dengan Natsu karena ia adalah rivalnya

"baiklah, akan aku kerjakan" kata Gray

"akan aku kirimkan detailnya melalui emailmu" kata Mackarov. Gray pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah Gedung, seorang pria duduk dibalik mejanya

"Sting-san, anda ada rapat dengan client jam 1 siang ini" kata sekretaris perempuannya

"Yukino, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan –san. Kau kan pacarku" kata Sting

"tapi aku harus professional dalam bekerja Sting-sa- maksudku Sting" kata Yukino

"haah.. terserah lah. Jadi sebelum jam 1 aku luang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang berdua?" tanya Sting dengan grins yang membuat Yukino merona. Yukino hanya mengangguk pelan. Pintu terbuka, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang memasuki ruangan Sting

"maaf menganggu kalian" kata pria itu

"kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat Rogue" kata Sting

"ada apa Rogue?" kata Yukino

"Sting, aku mendapat info katanya Seilah akan kemari" kata Rogue

"hn.. katanya dia akan benegosiasi dengan kita" kata Sting

"apa yang akan kita negosiasikan?" tanya Rogue

"sepertinya mereka akan mengajak kita mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya mereka genggam beberapa tahun lalu" kata Sting

"sesuatu?" tanya Rogue

"hn, sebuah alat yang sebenarnya tidak berdampak besar, tapi alat yang cukup mengerikan untuk mengintrogasi" kata Sting, "serum-tidak, virus yang diciptakan oleh keluarga Marvell" lanjutnya

"Marvell? Maksudmu mereka yang terbunuh beberapa tahun lalu? Tapi bukankah virus itu tidak ditemukan" kata Yukino

"memang, virus itu disembunyikan oleh Marvell. Dan yang mengetahui letaknya adalah anaknya, Wendy Marvell" Sting berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela, memandang keramaian diluar gedung

"apakah dia tidak terbunuh saat itu?" tanya Rogue

"tidak, katanya kelompok Seilah hanya menemukan Marvell dan istrinya tewas. Dan yang membunuh mereka bukanlah orang mereka" jawab Yukino, "tapi dimana sekarang anak itu berada Sting?"

"dia ada bersama Natsu Dragneel, aku dapat info itu dari gadis pirang" kata Sting yang membuat Yukino dan Rogue membulatkan matanya. Mereka tahu bahwa Dragneel adalah musuh besar bos mereka, Sting Eucliffle, "Rogue, pergi temui Seilah dan bawa dia kemari" kata Sting, "dia akan menunggumu dipelabuhan jam 12 malam ini

" _hai_ " jawab Rogue tegas dan segera meninggalkan ruangan

"sepertinya aku harus menghubungi gadis pirang itu. Dia belum memberiku informasi lengkap tentang Natsu. kurasa akan aku panggil saja dia kesini" kata Sting dengan seringai yang sama menyeramkan dengan milik Natsu

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 malam. Natsu, Wendy dan Happy berkumpul diruang makan

" _mou,_ kenapa kau memasak karaage sebanyak ini" kata Wendy shock melihat 3 piring penuh karaage

"hahaha.. maaf, aku melamun memasak dan akhirnya jadi 3 piring" kata Natsu dengan wajah innocent, "akau akan mengundang Luc-" perkataan Natsu terpotong saat ingin mengatakannya, tiba-tiba matanya menjadi sayu. Wendy sadar akan kelakuan aneh kakaknya sejak tadi pagi

"baiklah akan aku makan satu piring" kata Wendy, "satu piring _onii-chan_ habiskan dan satu piring lagi akan aku berikan kepada tetangga" lanjutnya. Natsu tersenyum dan mulai makan

" _ne onii-chan,_ apa kau bertengkar dengan Lucy- _nee-chan?_ " kata Wendy langsung membuat kakaknya tersedak

"apa yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak bertengkar" kata Natsu

"lalu kenapa kau tidak undang saja Lucy- _nee-chan_ kemari?" sekali lagi pertanyaan Wendy membuat Natsu harus berfikir

"dia sedang ada kesibukan. Jadi aku tidak dapat mengajaknya kemari" kata Natsu menghindar, tapi Wendy tahu kalau sang kakak sedang berbohong.

" _Natsu~! buka pintunya_ " suara seseorang memanggil Natsu.

"hm? Sebentar Wendy" kata Natsu dan beranjak menuju pintu depan. Ia membukanya dan mendapati Gray berdiri diambang pintu, "Gray, ada apa? Ah! Tepat sekali, aku baru saja memasak karaage terlalu banyak, bantu aku menghabiskannya" kata Natsu yang langsung menarik Gray

Dan disinilah sekarang Gray, duduk dengan Natsu, Wendy, dan kucing dibawahnya. Sebuah tumpukan karaage sepiring penuh berada dihadapannya

" _ohisashiburi_ Gray-san" kata Wendy sopan

"ah, _ohisashiburi_ Wendy-chan" kata Gray, "kau bertambah besar ya sejak aku terakhir kemari" kata Gray

"tapi itunya tidak tumbuh sama sekali" kata Natsu sekenanya. Wendy merasa seperti sebuah anak panah yang menancap didadanya namun panah itu terpental karena tertahan dadanya yang rata (Wendy: T_T author-san)

"hahaha.. santai saja Wendy, itu juga akan tumbuh saat kau SMP atau SMA" kata Gray menghibur

"benarkah?" mata Wendy berbinar

"a-aahh~" kata Gray mengiyakan, "oh ya Natsu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Gray serius. Melihat pandangan Gray serius, Natsu menyuruh adiknya yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya untuk pergi ke Romeo yang tinggal diapartemen yang sama. Wendy pun menurut dan akhirnya hanya tinggal Gray dan Natsu (Happy: "ada aku loh")

"ada apa?" tanya Natsu

Gray mulai menceritakan maksudnya datang kemari. Awalnya Natsu tak setuju seperti Gray. Tapi mendengar ini suruhan dari Erza (Gray bohong) Natsu langsung menurut. Natsu mempersiapkan peralatannya, sebuah Barret M82 dimasukkan kedalam tas pancing yang biasa ia bawa jika ingin 'lembur'

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan bilang kepada Wendy untuk menginap dirumah Romeo" kata Natsu. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari apartemen Natsu. Gray menunggu dihalaman parkir mobilnya.

'hhm? Mobil Natsu yang satunya kemana ya?' pikir Gray. Ia memandangi halaman parkir namun hanya melihat mobil merah Natsu.

"maaf lama. Ayo berangkat" kata Natsu

"kemana mobilmu yang satunya?" tanya Gray sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"aku membuangnya" kata Natsu ringan

'orang kaya~' batin Gray, "kenapa kau buang? Bukankah itu favoritmu?" kata Gray sembari menyalakan mobilnya

"tempat duduknya kotor, dan kacanya pecah. Aku malas mencucinya, jadi aku buang" kata Natsu

"maksudmu kotor? Dari Lucy?" tanya Gray. Natsu hanya diam, Gray mengerti bahwa Natsu tak ingin membahasnya. Dalam hatinya Gray sungguh takut dengan Natsu, karena Natsu tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh, walaupun itu orang yang ia saying.

Mobil mereka pun melesat menuju bandara international Narita, Tokyo

7.00 p.m.

 **.**

Mobil Gray melaju sangat kencang, walaupun sesekali terhalang oleh macet. Perjalanan dari apartemen Natsu menuju Narita menghabiskan waktu 1 jam 20 menit. Mereka tiba di Narita pukul 8.20 p.m. Mereka memarkirkan mobil mereka.

"apa dia akan keluar dari sini?" tanya Natsu tetap didalam mobil.

"kata kakek begitu" jawab Gray yang sibuk melihat layar smartphonenya.

"lagipula kakek tahu dari siapa sih. Jika kita membunuh disini kita akan dirugikan. Situasinya ramai" kata Natsu yang melihat sekeliling dari dalam mobil.

"kau benar. Apa benar tempatnya disini" kata Gray, "jika benar berarti kita harus mengikutinya lebih dahulu" lanjutnya.

"haah.. tunggu saja apa kata kakek" Natsu menghela napasnya panjang, 'jika aku diharuskan menembaknya secara langsung akan sulit. Aku masih belum menemukan gedung yang pas. Apa lagi jika kita harus mengikutinya lebih dahulu, itu akan memakan waktu lama' pikir Natsu.

'apa benar disini?' batin Gray. Ia merasakan jika infonya salah.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu dan memelototi tiap orang yang keluar bandara, tapi tidak ada yang seperti Seilah. Jika mata mereka kelewatan maka Mackarov akan segera memberitahu karena Queue de Fée menyadap kamera cctv Narita Airport. Saat Gray focus dengan tiap orang yang keluar dari bandara tiba-tiba HP nya bergetar. Ia langsung menyabet HP nya dan melihat isi email yang baru masuk.

'ada pendaratan darurat di Haneda Airport. Itu pesawat yang seharusnya ditumpangi Seilah. Dan baru saja Warren memberi tahuku bahwa Seilah terlihat didalam bandara dan sudah keluar dengan taksi. Warren meretas seluruh kamera di area Haneda dan sepertinya ia akan menuju pelabuhan didaerah Manazuru. Cepat kesana!' isi pesan tersebut panjang.

"sial! Natsu, rencana berubah, kita harus segera ke Manazuru" kata Gray yang langsung mengencangkan sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"Manazuru? Kira-kira perjalanannya 150 menit dari sini" Natsu melihat jam tangannya, 9.11 p.m. "sial! Kita akan terlambat Gray"

"santai saja, aku akan mencoba mesin baruku ini" kata Gray dengan seringai penuh arti

"Gray, kumohon jangan kencang-kencang. Setidaknya jangan lebih kencang dari rollercoaster" kata Natsu memohon

"maaf Natsu. Ini situasi genting" Gray langsung menancap mobil dan melesat menuju pelabuhan didaerah Manazuru

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Gray masih terus melaju kencang. Gray melirik jam tangan milik Natsu yang sudah pucat pasih

'jam 11, semoga dia masih disana' kata Gray. (Author: "Dia gak tahu kalo batas waktunya sampai jam 12 malam")

Gray terus melajukan mobilnya. Ia mulai dapat melihat bangunan tinggi menjulang.

"itu dia" kata Gray dan semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya

Bunyi rem mobil berdecit memecah keheningan. Gray segera memakirkan mobilnya dirumah seseorang entah siapa dan segera keluar

"Natsu, aku akan kearah kargo-kargo itu" kata Gray ingin mengambil langkah namun berhenti melihat temannya yang terlihat pucat pasih nan kering itu

"baiklah, aku akan menembak dari menara itu" kata Natsu lemas dan menunjuk sebuah bangunan menjulang tinggi yang disebut Natsu menara

'itu mercusuar bodoh' pikir Gray, "baiklah, yang penting jangan sampai menembakku" kata Gray dan segera lari

"Gray!" panggil Natsu yang membuat langkah Gray terhenti, "hati-hati pangkal hidungmu" kata Natsu dan segera berjalan kearah mercusuar. Gray yang tak mengerti maksudnya langsung mengendap diantara kargo untuk mencari Seilah.

Natsu sudah berada diatas mercusuar. Ia segera meletakkan benda seperti kaki, _quick-detachable Bipod_ dan meletakkan sniper miliknya diatasnya membuat sniper itu dapat berdiri. Setelah itu Natsu tengkurap, membuka penutup lensa, mengatur lensa dan mencari Gray.

"ketemu, 1800 meter" kata Natsu pelan, lalu ia diam sesaat, memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, "yosh, angin juga dalam keadaan baik" kata Natsu lagi, "jadi.. segera temukan gadis itu Gray" kata Natsu dengan seringai yang menunjukkan taringnya

 **.**

Gray mengendap diantara kargo untuk mencari Seilah. Tak lama mereka bertemu, dipinggir laut tepat. Seilah menghadap laut, rambutnya yang hitam pekat terurai oleh angin yang berhembus. Wajah putihnya seperti memantulkan cahaya bulan kembali. Pakaian Kimononya yang sedikit terbuka dibagian dada membuat belahan dadanya terlihat jelas.

"yo~ nona.. apa kau sendirian" kata Gray seperti om-om penggoda.

"hm? Seseorang. Kukira tidak akan ada orang disini" kata Seilah.

"aku kebetulan lewat dan melihat gadis sendiri berjalan kemari. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan nona. Atau bisa aku sebut Seilah saja?" kata Gray

"tentu saja, tuan Fullbuster" balasnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi

"itu ya targetnya, sepertinya akan mudah. Apa harus kutembak sekarang? Tapi sepertinya Gray ingin bersenang-senang" kata Natsu yang tangannya sudah siap menarik pelatuk snipernya. Saat ini posisinya membelakangi Gray sejauh 1900meter, jadi Natsu melihat punggung Gray dan wajah musuhnya itu. Seharusnya ini posisi yang merugikan karena jika lensa terpantul cahaya maka Seilah akan mengerti bila ada penembak jitu disitu

'dia tahu namaku. Jadi ini ya yang namanya informant' batin Gray, "jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" kata Gray

"itu bukan urusanmu Fullbuster-san" jawab Seilah yang hendak melangkah pergi

*JLEB

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Gray melempar sebuah pisau kejalur jalannya Seilah. Pisau itu menancap tepat ditempat seilah akan melangkahkan kaki selanjutnya

"kau laki-laki yang tidak sopan tuan Fullbuster" kata Seilah

"maaf. Itulah aku" kata Gray dengan dua buah pisau ditangannya. Dibalik baju Gray ada beberapa pisau lagi

"sepertinya kau akan mati sekarang" kata Seilah dengan wajah yang tenang

"awas Gray!" kata Natsu, ia tak punya pilihan selain,

*DOR!

Sebuah tembakan meluncur kearah kaki Gray yang langsung membuat Gray kaget lantas langsung menoleh kebelakang

"ap-" belum sempat Gray menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gray langsung menghindari tikaman sebuah pisau. Gray menunduk dan segera menghindari lagi pisau yang terus disayatkan kearahnya, 'sial!' batin Gray, saat sebuah pisau hampir mengenai tenggorokannya Gray melakukan backflip dan menendang pisau itu hingga melayang dan jatuh ketanah (aspal)

"wow.. teknik yang bagus Gray. Seperti yang diharapkan dari mantan anggota sirkus pembunuh" kata seorang pria yang sedari tadi menyudutkan Gray. Pria itu berjalan menuju Seilah, "apa anda baik-baik saja Seilah-san?" kata pria itu sopan

"kau sudah sampai Rogue" kata Seilah kepada pria yang memiliki warna rambut senada itu

"sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Ada penembak jitu yang cukup menyulitkan kita" kata Rogue

"hm? Tidak. Dia sudah berlaku tidak sopan kepadaku, jadi akan aku uji dia dan temannya itu" kata Seilah dengan senyuman

"tapi Seilah-san-" perkataan Rogue tak didengar. Seilah berlari kearah Gray. Gray langsung melemparkan pisau kearah seilah namun pisaunya ditepis menggunakan pistol ditangannya

"mati kau Fullbuster" kata Seilah menembaki dari jarak dekat. Jaraknya terlalu dekat hingga Gray dapat memegangi tangan Seilah dan membuat pistol melenceng. Gray menekuk pergelangan tangan Seilah hingga pistolnya terjatuh. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Gray dan segera melayangkan pisaunya

*SREK

Mata Gray terkejut, tak hanya Gray, Natsu yang melihat pergelutan itu dari scopenya kaget dengan keahlian wanita itu. Seilah mencengkram pundak Gray dan kakinya berada melayang tepat vertical dengan kepala mereka. Lalu Seilah segera mengayunkan badannya kebelakang Gray. Seilah mendarat dengan mulus. Sekarang mereka saling memunggungi, namun Gray hilang keseimbangan saat Seilah mengayun tadi membuat Gray sedikit terhuyung kebelakang membuat punggungnya menempel dengan punggung Seilah. Gray langsung membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan mengayunkan pisaunya kearah kepala Sehila namun Sehila menunduk

"giliranku" kata Seilah. *Grep

Dia menahan tangan Gray dan melakukan hal seperti yang Gray lakukan hingga pisaunya terjatuh. Tak selesai disitu, Gray melawan dengan mengayunkan tangan yang satunya. Seila langsung menarik tangan Gray kearah punggung Gray membuat Gray meringis menahan ngilu ditangannya. Gray mencoba mengayunkan siku tangannya yang masih bebas kebelakang namun hal itu malah membuat Seilah menangkap lengannya yang satunya. Saat ini posisi Gray sama persis seperti saat dimana Gray mengunci Natsu di kafe

'sial! Aku kalah' batin Gray kesal

"skill yang hebat Seilah-san" puji Rogue dari jauh

"sekarang…" Seilah yang masih mengunci Gray menghadap Natsu yang jauh disana, "kita lihat, apakah temanmu berani menembak" kata Seilah. Gray merasa seperti sandera. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia mencoba menendang kearah belakang tapi seilah membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Gray, "Gray, kau tahu? Ayahmu, Silver Fullbuster adalah rekanku" perkataan itu sontak membuat Gray membulatkan matanya. Entah kenapa tapi perkataan itu manjur sekali membuat badan Gray kehilangan tenaga

'ayah? Tidak, aku melihatnya sudah dibunuh. Itu tidak mungkin' kata Gray dalam hati

"apa yang kau lakukan Gray? Menyingkir dari situ" kata Natsu yang membidik kepala Gray. Maksud Natsu adalah kepala Seilah tapi apa daya Seilah berlindung dibelakang Gray

"kurasa temanmu tidak berani menembak, berarti kau akan mati disini" kata Seilah dengan senyuman yang mengerikan

*KREK

"AAAAKKHHH!" Gray berteriak kesakitan saat tulang tangannya dipatahkan secara perlahan oleh Seilah

"nikmati setiap detiknya Gray" kata Seilah. Ia semakin menarik tangan Gray kebelakang hingga Gray meringis kesakitan

"Gray singkirkan kepalamu" kata Natsu sebal

Seilah melepaskan tangan kanan Gray yang sudah lemas, "tenang, tulangmu tidak patah, hanya dislokasi saja" kata Seilah. Tangan kanan Seilah merabah kedalam baju Gray dan mengambil sebilah pisau milik Gray. Ia arahkan pisau itu keleher Gray. Bagian lancip itu mengarah kearah leher kanan Gray

"aku tidak akan menggorokmu, tapi akan menancapkan ujung pisau ini secara perlahan hingga darah dan napasmu habis" kata Seilah. Gray berusaha tetap tenang, ia mengatur napasnya

"lakukan saja, sepersekian detik kau menusukku maka peluru itu akan masuk kedalam kepalamu" ancam Gray

"hahaha.. temanmu tidak akan berani menembak" kata Seilah meremehkan

'orang yang ia sayang saja ia bunuh, apa lagi orang sepertiku yang hanya rivalnya' kata Gray dalam hati. Gray mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Natsu, mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan kata tanpa suara kepada Natsu

Natsu melihat ucapan Gray dari scope snipernya. Natsu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dia memejamkan matanya, menghirup nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Matanya berubah menjadi tajam, bahkan lebih tajam dari peluru di sniper miliknya, "angin yang bagus, jarak 1900meter, akurasi 99,9% -tidak, 100%tepat" kata Natsu pelan. Jarinnya langsung menarik pelatuk itu

*DOR

Gray memejamkan matanya sesaat. Besi panas itu meluncur berputar bergesekan dengan angin. Gray mengingat perkataan terakhir Natsu

'hati-hati pangkal hidungmu'

Gray langsung membuka matanya, ia sadar akan maksud dari perkataan Natsu. Dengan reflex Gray langsung memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan langsung sebuah peluru panas menembus kepala Seilah dalam sepersekian detik saat Gray memiringkan kepalanya. Rogue membulatkan matanya saat melihat hal itu. Itu adalah hal yang paling ceroboh, jika tidak ada kepercayaan maka kepala Gray juga akan tertembus peluru itu.

Jeratan tangan Seila melemas membuat tengan kiri Gray berhasil lepas, Seilah tumbang dengan darah terus keluar dari kepalanya. Gray mengambil pisau yang berada ditangan Seilah dengan tangan kirinya

"sekarang, kau juga akan kubunuh" kata Gray dengan tatapan sedingin es

"maaf, tugasku hanya menjemput Seilah. Sampai jumpa" kata Rogue melemparkan sebuah bom asap. Asap menyembur membuat Gray tak mampu melihat dimana dia, ia melemparkan pisaunya kesembarang tempat namun tidak mengenai siapapun. Dari atas Natsu mencoba mencari dimana orang itu. Ia menemukan mobil yang melaju menjauhi pelabuhan

"jarak 2100 meter. Aku bisa menembaknya, tapi tugasku membunuh wanita itu" kata Natsu. ia tersenyum dan segera membereskan peralatannya dan kembali kemobil

 **.**

Mobil Gray melaju normal dijalanan kembali ke Tokyo. Kali ini Natsu yang mengemudi karena tangan Gray terluka

"tadi kukira peluruku akan mengenai kepalamu Gray" kata Natsu lalu tertawa

"tidak mungkin aku terkena peluru lemahmu itu Natsu" balas Gray meremehkan

"hahaha.. tapi syukurlah kau selamat" kata Natsu, "kita ke rumah sakit mana?" tanya Natsu

"tidak usah, aku urut saja nanti juga sembuh, ini hanya keseleo" kata Gray

" _a sou_ " kata Natsu dan lanjut mengemudi kerumah Gray

Selama perjalanan Gray termenung menatap kaca disampingnya. Ia memikirkan perkataan Seilah tadi

'Gray, kau tahu? Ayahmu, Silver Fullbuster adalah rekanku'

Gray tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu, tapi tetap saja perkataan itu terngiang dikepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu. Tangan Gray hampir sembuh. Dan sebuah berita anak dari keluarga Heartfillia menghilang. Hal itu pantas masuk berita karena Heartfillia mempunyai beberapa hotel yang cukup terkenal.

Disebuah gedung, Sting dan Yukino sedang bersantai istirahat.

"jadi dia benar-benar menghilang" kata Sting

"ada yang bilang dia sudah mati" kata Yukino

"padahal dia masih memiliki hutang informasi kepadaku" sesal Sting dengan menyeruput teh miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu keluar dari mobil Gray, ya karena tangan Gray masih belum sembuh maka Natsu mengantar Gray kemanapun. Natsu mengambil cuti dari Queue de Fée untuk seminggu kedepan karena ia merasa lelah. Ia masuk kedalam apartemennya dan mendapati Wendy terbaring dikasurnya. Wendy sudah mulai liburan musim dingin, jadi dia selalu dirumah. Natsu ambruk tepat disebelah adiknya.

" _onii-chan,_ kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Wendy.

"tidak, aku mengambil libur untuk seminggu" balas Natsu dengan malas. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dikasur miliknya.

" _ne onii-chan_ , kenapa Lucy- _nee-chan_ tidak pernah kesini?" tanya Wendy polos.

"a-ah.. dia sedang sibuk bekerja" balas Natsu sekenanya.

"tidak ada orang yang bekerja 24 jam _onii-chan_. kau sudah berbohong kepadaku" kata Wendy.

"a-a-aku tidak berbohong kok haha" kata Natsu tertawa garing.

'ketahuan sekali kalau kau berbohong -_- ' batin Wendy, "lalu, aku melihat berita bahwa anak dari keluarga Heartfillia menghilang, seingatku nama Lucy- _nee-chan_ adalah Lucy Heartfillia. Jadi itu pasti dia. Apa benar Lucy _-nee-chan_ menghilang?" tanya Wendy dengan nada sedih.

Natsu menghela nafas panjang, ia mengubah posisinya untuk duduk dikasur.

"apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan suara parau yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Wendy, "maaf Wendy, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu kembali dengan Luce" perkataan itu seperti petir bagi Wendy. Wajah Natsu juga terlihat murung sekali, ia melirik kearah Wendy.

"eh? Apa maksudmu _onii-chan?_ " tanya Wendy dengan nada khawatir. Natsu hanya diam membisu, " _ne.. nee…_ apa maksudmu?" lanjut Wendy dengan suara yang mulai terdengar parau.

Poni Natsu menutupi kedua matanya, "dia.. sudah meninggal" kata Natsu pelan.

"bohong! itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Wendy.

 **Bersambung**

 **Yoo minna~ gimana kabarnya? Masih sehat kan? Yah jumpa lagi dengan Author. Ini dia Chap 9, gimana? Author kesulitan saat adegan berantem, jadi author tidak tahu apakah itu bagus atau jelek. Seperti biasa, judul tidak berhubungan dengan cerita, jadi abaikan judulnya. (Author: 'bingung ngasih judul' T_T )**

 **Lucy nggak ada yaaa? Haha, siapa yang bilang kemaren Lucy ga tewas? :p hahaha.. disini ceritanya ga ada yang special, hanya cerita biasa dimana Gray dapat pekerjaan bareng Natsu dan Natsu nunjukkin skillnya #wee… dan disini kita tahu bahwa ada Seilah, maka akan ada anggota tartaros yang lain, termasuk si ayah Gray walaupun entah akan saya keluarkan atau tidak.. hahaha.. XD**

 **Oh ya, untuk daerah yang saya ketik diatas, itu asli loh tapi saya tidak tahu apakah didaerah itu memiliki mercusuar, ini hanya fiksi :v**

 **Ya sekian dari Kuro, semoga chap 9 menghibur anda readers :v tetep baca terus yaa, jangan lupa review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"bohong! itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Wendy. Natsu terdiam membisu tak mampu mengatakan apapun pada adiknya, "sudahlah onii-chan, aku tahu gelagatmu saat berbohong. Jadi antar aku ke Lucy-nee-chan" kata Wendy dengan nada memergoki orang yang berbohong

"eh? Ketahuan ya?" balas Natsu dengan cengiran. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Wendy sweetdrop melihat kakaknya yang ketahuan berbohong

 **~Bersambung…~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yaa benar-benar bersambung.. XD**

 **oke see you next chap! XD jangan lupa review..**

 **jaa ne~**

 **~RnR~**


	10. Chapter 10

"bohong! itu tidak mungkin!" teriak Wendy. Natsu terdiam membisu tak mampu mengatakan apapun pada adiknya, "sudahlah onii-chan, aku tahu gelagatmu saat berbohong. Jadi antar aku ke Lucy-nee-chan" kata Wendy dengan nada memergoki orang yang berbohong

"eh? Ketahuan ya?" balas Natsu dengan cengiran. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Wendy sweetdrop melihat kakaknya yang ketahuan berbohong

 **.**

 **Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 10 – Hari Sebelum Pertempuran |**

 **(Ada beberapa adegan yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil, dan juga yang puasa, baca waktu buka ya XD)**

 **.**

Natsu dan Wendy duduk berhadapan diatas kasur. Wendy mengintrogasi kakaknya dan menanyakan dimana Lucy berada

"jadi dimana Lucy- _nee-chan_ berada?" tanya Wendy

"dia dirumahku dekat pegunungan. Apa kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Natsu

"eh? Bolehkah?" tanya Wendy

"tentu, bagaimana kalau besok, sekalian kita berlibur. Aku sudah mengambil cuti kerja" jelas Natsu

"hn hn" jawab Wendy antusias

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil merah melaju dijalan lereng gunung yang berkelok-kelok. Mereka, Natsu dan Wendy sudah 1 jam berada diperjalanan. Wendy terlihat sangat senang, karena sudah lama ia tak merasakan suasana digunung, suasana saat dirinya kecil dulu. (Author: sekarang juga masih kecil)

"sejak kapan _onii-chan_ punya rumah disini?" tanya Wendy

"hhmmm?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat kapan ia membeli rumah itu, "entahlah, tapi itu adalah rumah peninggalan orang tuaku" jawab Natsu dengan sedikit kebohongan

"kalau kau punya rumah disitu kenapa saat liburan kita tidak bermain kesana?" tanya Wendy. Natsu terdiam sesaat

. . . . . .

"ah kau benar! Kenapa aku tidak mengajakmu kesana" kata Natsu yang hanya dibalasan tawa garing dan sweetdrop oleh Wendy

Tak memerlukan waktu lama mereka pun sampai disebuah rumah kayu megah berlantai 2. Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera keluar disusul Wendy

"wooaaahh~" Wendy takjub dengan rumah dihadapannya. Rumah itu tampak elegan, "rumahnya seperti dibuku bergambar" kata Wendy. Ia menghirup udara yang masih segar dalam-dalam, "segarnya~ lama sekali aku tak menghirup udara sesegar ini"

"hahaha.. ayo kita masuk" kata Natsu dengan membawa 2 buah tas besar. Natsu berjalan kearah pintu masuk mendahului Wendy. Pintu tak terkunci dan Natsu langsung membukanya

*WUSH!

Natsu merasakan sedikit angin dari dalam rumah yang membuat rambutnya sedikit bergerak kebelakang. Bukan hanya angin yang ia rasakan, sebuah ujung pisau dapur ia rasakan menempel didahinya

"oh Natsu ternyata. Maaf ya, kukira siapa" kata Lucy dengan wajah tak berdosa

"kau niat balas dendam ya?" balas Natsu dengan wajah sebal

"balas dendam? Untuk apa? Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak sengaja kok" kata Lucy dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat

"tidak sengaja? Kau pasti bisa mendengar suaraku dari dalam. Dan juga, jika kau tidak sengaja kenapa pisaumu tidak kau turunkan" Lucy terdiam, menunduk dan sedikit terkekeh

"AAAKKHH! Ini kesalahanmu, kau bilang akan kemari setiap hari! Aku menunggumu! Kau tahu makanan sudah menipis! Kau tidak memperbolehkanku keluar! Setiap malam sangat menyeramkan, berada ditengah hutan sendiri! Dan kau membuang handphone ku! Kau ingin aku mati disini?!" Lucy berteriak panjang lebar membuat Natsu yang didepannya sedikit merasakan beberapa tetesan air. Lucy terengah-engah setelah marah panjang lebar

"haha.. maaf" hanya itu balasan Natsu, dan juga dengan wajah tak berdosa. Lucy merasakan kepalanya seperti ingin meledak dan mulutnya serasa ingin mengunyah Natsu bulat-bulat

"Lucy- _nee-chan_ " teriak Wendy dan berlari kearah Lucy

"Wendy- _chan_ " Lucy langsung memeluk Wendy. Segala rasa marah Lucy hilang begitu saja, mungkin untuk sesaat, "aku rindu sekali denganmu" kata Lucy. Natsu yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan melangkah masuk

"aku juga Lucy _-nee-chan_ " Wendy membalas pelukan Lucy

"ah, apa kau lapar? Ayo kita makan siang didalam" ajak Lucy, tapi ia teringat sesuatu, "ah, bahan makanan didalam hanya tinggal ramen instan" lanjut Lucy

"tenang saja, _onii-chan_ membawa persediaan untuk hari ini sampai besok. Dan sekarang mungkin ia sudah mulai memasak" kata Wendy

"eh benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo masuk" Lucy dan Wendy pun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah

"wooaahh.. rumah ini luar biasa" kata Wendy. Ia memandangi bagian dalam ruangan. Ruangan yang cukup elegan, dengan sebuah meja bar kecil yang memisahkan ruang makan dengan tempat memasak, lalu sebuah tangga spiral untuk kelantai 2, beberapa perabotan dari kayu dan sebuah perapian, "ada perapian. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya selain dari buku gambar" katanya dengan mata berbinar. Lucy yang memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum senang

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 2 siang. Mereka duduk dimeja makan yang penuh dengan hidangan menggugah selera

"ayo kita makan" kata Natsu. Lucy masih kesal dengan Natsu

" _ittadakimasu_ " kata Lucy pelan dan memakan makanan dihadapannya, 'mmmmm~~ aku tak ingin megakuinya, tapi makanan ini enak' batin Lucy dalam hati

"enak bukan?" tanya Natsu dengan cengiran mengejek

"tidak, biasa saja" jawab Lucy gengsi

"eh? Kupikir masakan _onii-chan_ sudah enak loh" kata Wendy. Lucy menolehkan wajahnya kepada Natsu, dipandangnya wajah Natsu yang berkata 'puji aku'

"haah.. baiklah, ini enak" kata Lucy. Ia merasa kalah telak, 'lihat kau, akan aku balas' batin Lucy

"hehe.. Tentu saja" jawab Natsu dengan sombongnya. Wendy menertawakan kelakuan kedua orang dihadapannya itu

"oh ya, Lucy- _nee-chan, onii-chan_ jahat loh. Waktu aku tanya kenapa Lucy- _nee-chan_ tak pernah datang kemari, _onii-chan_ menjawab kalau Lucy- _nee-chan_ sudah meninggal" kata Wendy

"eh benarkah? Kejam sekali" kata Lucy

"hn" jawab Wendy singkat dan menelan spaghetti dihadapannya. Lucy kembali menoleh kearah Natsu yang sedang makan, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan seperti anak kecil

"oh ya Natsu, aku menemukan sesuatu didalam almari" kata Lucy, "sebuah tulisan aneh" lanjutnya

"hm?" Natsu menelan makanan dimulutnya bulat-bulat, "dimana?" tanyanya setelah makanan dimulutnya habis

"itu, dialmari. Kemarilah" kata Lucy mengajak Natsu. Natsu mengekori Lucy kesebuah almari yang berada didekat situ. Lucy membuka almari itu, berisi beberapa pakaian Natsu yang menggantung

"dimana?" tanya Natsu yang tidak melihat tulisan apapun

"itu, lihat didalam pojok kanan atas, ada tulisan kecil sekali" kata Lucy

"tidak kelihatan" kata Natsu yang menyipitkan matanya untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya

"lihatlah lebih dekat" kata Lucy dengan sedikit tersenyum, Natsu memasuki almari untuk mencari tulisan itu dan…

*BRAK

Pintu ditutup oleh Lucy. Natsu yang berada didalam menggedor-gedor pintu almari, namun langsung dikunci oleh Lucy

"Luce! Buka!" kata Natsu berteriak dari dalam almari

"diamlah disitu sebentar, dan rasakan sensasinya seperti aku berada dirumah ini selama beberapa hari" kata Lucy. Sekarang ia merasa menang. Lucy pun kembali duduk dikursi meja makan. Wendy yang menyaksikan itu hanya sweetdrop dan tak ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya yang terkurung

"ne Lucy- _nee-chan,_ kenapa Lucy- _nee-chan_ berada disini?" tanya Wendy. Lucy terkejut, ia tak tahu harus bilang apa

"a-ah, itu karena aku bertengkar dengan orang tuaku, dan temanku sedang tidak dirumah semua, jadi aku meminta bantuan Natsu" kata Lucy, ia berbohong tentang semua itu

"kenapa tidak diapartemen saja?" tanya Wendy sekali lagi

"a-ah, itu.. kan aku perempuan, jadinya bisa gawat kalau aku tinggal diapartemen bersama Natsu" sekali lagi Lucy berbohong

"hhmm" balas Wendy singkat

'maaf Wendy- _chan,_ aku tidak bisa bilang yang sesungguhnya' kata Lucy dalam hati

 **#Flashback**

Saat ini Lucy tersudut oleh Natsu. Tangan kanan Natsu menodongkan pistol kearah Lucy sedangkan tangan satunya focus mengemudi

"hm? Ada apa Luce? kenapa kau begitu takut?" tanya Natsu

"Natsu… apa kau bercanda?" Lucy berharap ini hanya candaan saja. Namun hal itu sirna saat melihat mata Natsu yang begitu serius

"aku benar-benar mendapat tugas untuk membunuhmu" kata Natsu dingin, " _gomen ne_ " kata Natsu dengan senyuman yang terpaksa,

*DOR

Suara letupan pistol itu terdengar keras sekali didalam mobil. Peluru itu berhasil menembus kaca mobil dan melesat kearah tembok pembatas. Lucy diam membeku didalam mobil, air matanya mengalir dipipinya. Sedangkan Natsu mengacungkan telunjuknya dan ia tempelkan dimulutnya menyuruh untuk Lucy diam. Namun walaupun tanpa disuruh, Lucy akan diam karena ketakutan. Pistol yang ia kira akan ditembakkan padanya. Pistol itu dimiringkan oleh Natsu sehingga hanya menembus kaca mobilnya. Natsu mengambil handphone disakunya dan menuliskan suatu pesan. Sedangkan Lucy masih terdiam, mulutnya ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Natsu menyodorkan handphone miliknya. Lucy mengambilnya dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia memandang layar HP milik Natsu yang berisi beberapa tulisan

[ jangan mengeluarkan suara apapun! Ada penyadap yang diletakkan dibalik spion tengah mobilku. Kuharap kau diam dan tak bersuara hingga kita sampai diapartemenku. Mengangguklah jika mengerti]

Lucy mengangguk mengiyakan.

"haah.. sepertinya aku harus mengganti mobilku dulu" kata Natsu untuk mengecoh mereka dan segera mempercepat mobilnya menuju apartemennya

 **.**

Mobil mereka berhenti diparkiran apartemen Natsu. Natsu kembali mengetikkan pesan dan menyuruh Lucy membacanya

[buka pintu secara bersamaan, dengar aba-abaku]

Lucy kembali mengangguk, dan pintu mobil terbuka secara bersamaan. Natsu dan Lucy berjalan kearah apartemen Natsu. Mereka masuk kedalam apartemen Natsu yang lampunya menyala karena Wendy tertidur didalam dan Wendy phobia dengan kegelapan. Natsu memandang Lucy yang termenung, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. Tanpa tanda apapun Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy. Lucy tersentak, ia merasakan dekapan hangat dari orang yang sudah membuatnya merasakan perasaan campur aduk hari ini

" _gomen_ Luce" kata Natsu pelan. Natsu menekan kepala Lucy kedadanya. Lucy hanya diam. Dia ingin menenangkan hatinya yang terasa campur aduk. Setidaknya berada dipelukan Natsu dapat membuat hatinya lebih baik

'hangat. Aku suka suasana seperti ini, aku suka dirimu yang seperti ini, aku suka hangatmu yang seperti ini, aku suka sikapmu yang seperti ini, aku suka… semua yang ada padamu, Natsu. Hatiku sudah jatuh tepat padamu' kata Lucy dalam hati. Perkataan yang tidak dapat disampaikan Lucy saat ini mengingat masalah yang sedang Natsu alami

"Luce, tenanglah, aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang aku sayang. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya, dan kita akan pergi ketempat dimana tidak akan ada yang namanya membunuh" perkataan Natsu terasa seperti api kecil yang menghangatkan hati Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dalam pelukan Natsu

" _arigatou_ " kata Lucy pelan. Natsu mendengar hal itu dan tersenyum kecil. Pelukan Lucy semakin erat kepada Natsu. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, memandang wajah pria yang memeluknya

"lihat, wajahmu jelek sekali" goda Natsu jahil. Wajah Lucy sembab, matanya sedikit memerah

" _mou_ " kata Lucy. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Natsu menempel dipipi Lucy, "eh?" Lucy sedikit kaget saat Natsu mendekat kearah wajahnya, 'ah, perasaan ini lagi' batin Lucy. Lucy memejamkan matanya, jarak antara wajah mereka semakin tereliminasi dan kedua bibir mereka pun menempel. Mereka menikmati ciuman mereka untuk beberapa waktu hingga Natsu menyudahi ciuman hangat itu

"Luce, tunggu disini sebentar, aku ada rencana. Tapi untuk sekarang aku harus menemui kakek" kata Natsu. namun Lucy tak ingin kehilangan momen ini dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Natsu, "Luce, lepaskan" kata Natsu namun tak didengarkan oleh Lucy, "kalau kau tidak melepaskanku, akan aku lakukan suatu hal yang lebih dari ciuman kepadamu" perkataan Natsu sukses membuat Lucy melonggarkan pelukan Lucy dan dengan sentakan kecil Natsu dapat bebas

"ah curang" rengek Lucy

"sudahlah. Tunggu disini, setelah itu akan aku antar ketempat yang aman" kata Natsu, Lucy hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan Natsu pun pergi menuju kafe

 **.**

 **.**

Selang waktu 30 menit Natsu kembali keapartemennya. Lucy sudah menantinya dimeja makan, dan menyapanya dengan senyuman saat melihat Natsu datang

"Luce, sebaiknya kau sembunyi untuk beberapa saat" kata Natsu yang baru saja tiba

"eh? Ada apa?" tanya Lucy

"kau sudah tahu kan aku diharuskan membunuhmu. Aku tidak mungkin lakukan itu, jadi sekarang ikut aku. Aku tahu tempat yang aman untukmu" kata Natsu yang segera menarik tangan Lucy. Mereka pun berangkat menuju rumah dipegunungan

 **.**

Mereka sampai dan masuk kedalam rumah milik Natsu tersebut

"waah.. rumahmu bagus sekali" kata Lucy takjub

"bukan waktunya untuk takjub. Luce, tinggalah disini beberapa hari" kata Natsu

"eh? Tidak mungkin, aku harus menemui keluargaku" kata Luce protes

"tenang saja, aku sudah menghubungi ayahmu untuk mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang. Lagipula, ini untuk keselamatanmu" kata Natsu

"tapi.."

"kumohon. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayang lagi" kata Natsu tertunduk. Lucy menatap mata Natsu yang terhalang poni salmonnya. Tangannya ia arahkan kepipi Natsu

"hn, aku tahu. Aku akan menuruti semua rencanamu" kata Lucy dengan senyuman yang manis yang juga dibalas senyuman oleh Natsu

 **.**

Setelah Natsu memberi tahu semua keperluan yang akan dibutuhkan Lucy, ia beranjak pergi. Mereka berdua berdiri didepan pintu

"oh ya Luce, boleh lihat HP mu?" kata Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa banyak tanya Lucy langsung memberikan HP miliknya

"apa yang- WAAAAA!" Lucy berteriak histeris bersamaan dengan HPnya yang melayang kedalam hutan

"dengan begini tidak akan ada yang melacakmu, santai saja, aku sudah mematikan HP mu" kata Natsu tanpa rasa bersalah. Lucy masih menganga memandang kearah dimana HP nya melayang

" _NATSU no BAKA!_ "

*BLAR!

Lucy menutup pintu kencang-kencang hingga suara menggelegar terdengar memecah kesunyian

"Lucy, aku akan kesini setiap hari. _Jaa~_ " kata Natsu dihadapan pintu. 'aku harus menderek mobilku yang satunya' batin Natsu, ia pun kembali menuju apartemennya

 **#Flashback END**

'benar-benar orang gila! Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan orang seperti dia' gerutu Lucy dalam hati, ia menghela napas panjang dan menatap Wendy, "hm? Ada apa Wendy-chan?" tanya Lucy yang melihat ekspresi tidak enak dari wajah Wendy

"L U C E" suara menyeramkan terdengar dari belakang tubuh Lucy langsung membuatnya merinding. Kepalanya menoleh secara perlahan kearah sumber suara

"na-natsu? a-ada apa?" kata Lucy dengan wajah yang memaksakan tersenyum melihat Natsu dengan sepasang besi kecil berbentuk L ditangannya

"ada apa? Sepertinya kau ingin aku ingatkan apa yang terjadi" kata Natsu dengan matanya yang penuh api

"he-hentikan Natsu" Natsu semakin mendekati Lucy, "HENTIKAAAN!"

 **.**

Lucy pun berganti posisi dengan Natsu, sekarang ia berada didalam almari

"bukakan. Tolong aku Wendy-chan~" teriak Lucy sambil menggedor pintu almari

"a-ah, _gomen ne,_ Lucy- _nee-chan_ " kata Wendy yang sweet drop dengan kelakuan mereka

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut. Wendy sudah tertidur dikamar lantai 2. Lucy sudah keluar dari almari sebelum Wendy tertidur. Saat ini ia berada dibalkon lantai dua, memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Angin berhembus menghelai rambut pirang indahnya

"kau tidak tidur?" kata Natsu yang datang dengan dua buah cangkir ditangannya

"tidak" kata Lucy tanpa menoleh

"apa kau masih marah? Ini cokelat hangat untukmu" kata Natsu menyerahkan secangkir cokelat itu

"tidak mau" tolak Lucy. Natsu meletakkan cangkir itu dimeja. Lalu berjalan kesebelah Lucy, menyandarkan punggungnya kepada sebuah pembatas dari kayu

"sudahlah, jangan marah. Lagipula aku hanya bercanda" kata Natsu. ia mendongakkan wajahnya sampai sejajar dengan langit

"aku tidak marah tentang itu" balas Lucy

"lalu?"

"entahlah pikir saja sendiri" balas Lucy dingin

"kau ini. Aku tahu aku tahu, maafkan aku karena tidak kesini setiap hari. Lagipula aku sibuk mengumpulkan informasi. Dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhmu" kata Natsu serius

"eh? Jadi kau sudah tahu?" tanya Lucy penasaran

"bukannya kau tadi marah?" ejek Natsu

"ah, ini karenamu. Kau itu membingungkan sekali, aneh, tahu tidak?! Haaah, kau selalu membuatku nyaman, lalu tiba-tiba membuatku ketakutan, membuat senyuman yang hangat, lalu berubah menjadi dingin. Kau benar-benar a-" perkataan Lucy terkunci dengan ciuman Natsu dibibirnya. Natsu langsung melepaskan ciuman itu. Wajah Lucy merona, "lihat? Tadi kau membuatku marah, sekarang kau menciumku begitu saja. Lalu apa selanjutnya? Apa kau ingin aku mati dengan perasaan yang selalu campur aduk seperti ini?"

"diamlah" kata Natsu dan kembali mencium Lucy. Kali ini ciuman yang lebih dalam, bibir mereka saling berpagutan. Mata Lucy terpejam menikmati setiap kenikmatan dibibirnya. Begitupula Natsu, ia terus menjelajahi bibir lembut Lucy

"ngh" Lucy mengerang pelan, Natsu melepaskan ciumannya. Napas mereka terengah-engah membuat beberapa asap keluar dari mulut mereka. Tak puas dengan permainan itu, Natsu mendorong Lucy hingga ketembok, "eh Natsu?" Lucy terkejut dengan kelakuan pria didepannya. Natsu tak mengeluarkan perkataan apapun. Tanpa aba-aba Natsu lagsung menyantap gadis dihadapannya, "ah, Natsu, hen-tikan.." Natsu menjelajahi leher jenjang Lucy, "Natsu.. hentikan.." Lucy sedikit memberontak, namun hanya sebatas perkataan, perasaan aneh yang mengalir ditubuhnya membuatnya diam tak melawan. Natsu semakin naik hingga saat ini bibirnya tepat berada disamping telinga Lucy

"aku mencintaimu, Luce" perkataan lembut Natsu membuat Lucy mabuk, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat panas

"ah, Natsu" Lucy berteriak kecil saat bibir Natsu menyentuh daun telinganya. Kedua tangan Lucy mencengkram bahu Natsu menahan perasaan aneh ditubuhnya

"haa.. haa.. ha…" Lucy terengah-engah dengan kelakuan Natsu barusan. Natsu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Lucy, menempelkan hidungnya, menatap manik caramel itu dalam-dalam

"Luce, aku sangat mencintaimu. Setelah semua urusan ini selesai, kita akan segera pergi dari negara ini, bersama Wendy" kata Natsu. Mendengar itu, air mata Lucy mengalir dipipinya, "jangan menangis, aku akan melindungimu" Natsu mengusap air mata itu dari pipi Lucy, dan kembali mencium bibirnya dengan lembut

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak Natsu tinggal dirumah miliknya. Hari liburnya akan berakhir besok. Selama seminggu ini ia bersenang-senang dengan, Wendy, dan Lucy. Pergi berjalan-jalan, memancing didanau, berenang, menuju air terjun, menikmati api unggun saat malam hari dan banyak hal lagi. Sekarang hari terakhir liburan, jadi Natsu memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan berdiam diri dirumah

"Natsu" Lucy memanggil Natsu yang sedang tiduran disofa ruang tamu

"ada apa Luce?" Natsu langsung bangun melihat Lucy berjalan kearahnya

"aku penasaran. Apa kau tahu petunjuk dimana serum itu berada?" tanya Lucy sembari duduk disebelahnya Natsu

"entahlah, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Menurutku lebih baik itu tidak ditemukan" kata Natsu

"tapi jika benda itu ditemukan oleh orang lain itu akan berbahaya bukan?"

"iya sih, tapi.. ah, bagaimana jika kau yang pecahkan. Aku panggilkan Wendy" kata Natsu yang langsung beranjak memanggil Wendy yang bermain diluar. Tak lama Natsu kembali dengan Wendy

"ada apa Lucy- _nee-chan?_ " tanya Wendy penasaran. Ia pun duduk disebelah Lucy, sedangkan Natsu memilih berdiri

"apa kau masih ingat kode yang dibilang ibumu?" tanya Lucy secara lembut

"ingat kok" jawab Wendy

"seperti apa kode itu? Boleh aku tahu?"

" _etto.._ " Wendy mengingat ingat kode itu, "4, 12, 20, 38, 56, 88. Hanya itu" kata Wendy

"eh? Hanya itu? Tidak ada lagi?" tanya Lucy. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari deretan angka itu

"iya hanya itu. Ibu mengatakan deretan angka itu saat aku dan dia bermain bola-bola kecil warna-warni yang bisa dirangkai, dan ibu menyuruhku untuk mengingatnya walaupun aku tak tahu maksudnya" jelas Wendy

"!" Natsu menyadari sesuatu, ia sedikit mengetahui jawaban kode itu

"haaah.. aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya" Lucy terlihat menyerah

"hehe, aku juga tidak mengerti" Wendy tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lucy menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa,

"oh ya Natsu, aku ingin sekali menemui ibuku, bisakah aku menemuinya?" Lucy menegakkan kembali badannya

"ha? tapi kau kan-"

"aku tahu, aku diincar oleh mereka. Tapi aku sangat ingin menemui ibuku, _onegai~_ " Lucy melancarkan serangan puppy eyes nya

"hah~.. baiklah, kembalilah nanti sore, bawa saja mobilku, kutunggu disini. Oh ya, menyamarlah, pakai jasku dan sembunyikan rambut pirangmu itu" kata Natsu

"hn, aku tahu, termikasih Natsu" Lucy langsung kembali kekamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Natsu tersenyum, selama seminggu ini ia merasa memiliki keluarga baru

'aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini' batin Natsu, 'akan kubunuh kau…'

Saat ini Lucy sedang diburu karena Natsu dan Wendy. Kedekatannya dengan mereka berdua membuatnya diincar oleh pimpinan Lucy sendiri,

'Mard Geer' lanjut Natsu

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy mengemudikan mobil merah milik Natsu dan baru saja tiba dirumahnya. Ia parkirkan mobil itu dihalaman rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalam rumah

"Lucy!" kata seorang butler berambut coklat spike

" _hime_!" seorang pelayan perempuan berambut pink langsung datang dan memeluknya

"ah, hai Loke, Virgo" kata Lucy

"Lucy! kau sudah pulang, kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sehat bukan? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan?" deretan pertanyaan datang dari sang ibu, Layla

"mama, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf telah mengkhawatirkan kalian semua" kata Lucy. Layla langsung memeluk Lucy. Semua merasa lega karena ia baik-baik saja

 **.**

Lucy keluar dari kamarnya, rambutnya terlihat masih basah. Ia menuju bawah untuk menemui ibunya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Layla mengerti sedikit situasinya dari cerita suaminya, Jude. Lucy hanya menceritakan detailnya. Dan ibunya sudah mempercayakan Lucy kepada Natsu, seperti perkataan Jude, bahwa Natsu pasti akan melindungi Lucy,

"oh ya Lucy, kemarin ada yang telepon kerumah. Katanya mencarimu ingin menagih hutang tentang informasi. Memangnya kau punya hutang ya?" tanya Layla, tentu saja ia berpikir aneh kalau anaknya memiliki hutang, secara keluarga mereka memiliki harta yang tak sedikit

"ah, aku hampir lupa tentang itu. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan bu" kata Lucy, ia segera berdiri dan menuju kamarnya

"mau kemana?" tanya Layla sebelum Lucy berlari keatas

"aku ingin membayarnya" kata Lucy

Ia masuk didalam kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya,

'aku lupa jika aku memiliki hutang ke orang itu. Informasi tentang Natsu.. aku tahu hampir semuanya, tapi itu bukanlah informasi yang harus diberikan. Aku hanya akan memberi informasi yang umum saja' pikir Lucy, ia pun segera bersiap-siap kembali dan pergi menuju orang itu, Sting

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil merah Natsu berhenti didepan sebuah gedung berwarna putih. Lucy keluar dan segera masuk kedalam

 **.**

*Tok tok

"masuk" kata pria didalam ruangan

"permisi tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan" kata seorang resepsionis

"hm? Ah, kau" pria itu, Sting terkejut melihat seseorang dihadapannya. Tak hanya Sting, Yukino yang berada disebelahnya pun juga terkejut melihatnya

"maaf, aku terlalu lama untuk membayarnya" kata Lucy, pria bersurai pirang pudar didepannya itu sedikit terkejut melihat wanita itu

'bukannya dia sudah mati? Apa itu hanya kesalahan media, tapi itu tidak mungkin' batin Sting

"Sting-san?" Lucy memanggilnya karena tak ada respon dari Sting

"ah, maaf. Silahkan duduk" kata Sting, 'bodo amat. Yang terpenting aku akan mendapatkan informasi tentang Natsu Dragneel'

"ini seluruh informasi yang kau katakan" Lucy menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan map cokelat, "kalau begitu saya permisi" kata Lucy hendak beranjak dari duduknya

"tunggu, aku harus memeriksa ini dahulu" kata Sting lalu membuka isi map itu, ia membacanya dengan cepat, "apa ini? Bukankah ini hanya informasi umum" kata Sting

"hanya itu yang bisa saya dapatkan. Tidak banyak informasi tentang dia" kata Lucy

"cih, bukannya kau dekat dengannya, setidaknya kau bisa gali lebih dalam" kata Sting kesal

"maaf, hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan. Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu" Lucy berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu

'jika begini taka da cara lain. Kurasa dengan umpan Natsu akan keluar' batin Sting. Ia menoleh kearah Yukino, "Yukino"

*Buk

 **.**

 **.**

Langley, Virginia, yang terletak beberapa mil dari Washington, Amerika. Disebuah gedung, berkumpul 4 orang berjas hitam rapi. Tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita.

"kalian, bergabunglah dengan kelompok 'orang itu' untuk sementara" kata seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dan bergelombang yang merupakan boss dari kelompok itu

"eh? Kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut pirang kecokelatan, "aku tidak suka dengan 'orang itu'" lanjutnya

"jangan protes Jackal, ikuti saja perintah boss" kata satu-satunya wanita disitu

"haaah.. kau terlalu taat, Kyouka" balas Jackal

"aku akan ke Jepang, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan barang yang dulu kita cari" pria itu melihat screen HP nya, menampakkan sebuah email yang berisi foto

"bisakah aku ikut denganmu, aku ingin melihat sesuatu disana" kata seorang pria berambut spike hitam dan sebuah bekas luka diwajahnya

"ah, yang kau maksud 'dia' ya, baiklah, kita berangkat nanti, Silver" kata pria berambur hitam panjang itu

"siap, Mard Geer" balas pria berambut spike hitam itu

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah terbenam. Udara dingin mulai bertiup, apalagi dipegunungan dimana rumah natsu berada. Natsu sedang makan malam dengan Wendy,

" _onii-chan_ , dimana Lucy _-nee-chan_?" tanya Wendy yang sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya

"aku juga tidak tahu. Katanya dia akan kembali sore ini. Tapi dia masih belum kembali" kata Natsu

" _onii-chan,_ apa _onii-chan_ menyukai Lucy _-nee-chan_?" tanya Wendy

"a-apa yang kau tanyakan?!" Natsu sedikit terkejut mendengar adiknya bertanya hal itu

"katakan saja, apa _onii-chan_ menyukainya?" tanya Wendy kembali. Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan

"kalau Wendy, apa kau menyukainya?"

"hn, aku menyukai Lucy- _nee-chan_. aku berharap bisa bersama dia terus" kata Wendy

"jadi sekarang kau tidak ingin bersamaku?" goda Natsu

"tidak begitu. Aku juga ingin bersama _onii-chan_ " kata Wendy

"jadi kau lebih memilih siapa?" kembali Natsu menggoda Wendy

"eh? Tentu saja memilih keduanya, aku sayang kalian berdua. Makanya menikahlah!" Wendy keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Natsu terkejut mendengar perkataan adiknya

"hahaha.. kau ada-ada saja"

*Drrt *Drrtt

'hm?' Natsu melihat email yang baru masuk di HP nya. Langsung mata Natsu terbelalak melihat isi email itu

[aku bertemu gadis pagi tadi, jadi aku ambil saja. Dia cantik sekali, aku jadi ingin menidurinya. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan. Lusa, datanglah kemari. Tentu saja kalau kau bisa temukan dimana tempat ini. Jika kau tidak datang, maka gadismu ini akan aku kembalikan, tentunya tidak sebagai gadis lagi dan juga… tanpa nyawa]

Sebuah foto terlampir di email itu, foto Lucy yang tangannya digantung dengan tali. Badannya bergelantung, mulutnya ditutupi selotip hitam, dan ia dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri

*DUAK!

"SIALAN!" Natsu berteriak didepan Wendy membuatnya terkejut. Tak hanya berteriak, tangannya meninju tiang kayu yang berada disampingnya

" _o-onii-chan_ " kata Wendy pelan. Ia memandang kakaknya, ia merasakan hal yang berbeda, matanya sangat tajam, ekspresinya sangat menyeramkan

*DEG

Jantung Wendy berdetak kencang. Dan entah kenapa…

*DEG

hal itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang…

*DEG

seseorang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya

 **~Bersambung…~**

 **Yooo~ Kuro disini~ gimana nih chap 10? Hot? #ditimpuk_readers**

 **Hahaha, maafkan author karena adegan itu. Itu hanyalah fanservice dari Author XD jadi di chap ini nyritain gimana caranya Lucy bisa disitu dan petunjuk dari si Grandine udah keluar. Ada yang bisa mecahin? XD ada clue satu lagi kok selain angka itu, yaa walaupun masih berhubungan dengan angka itu ntar… dan disini para anggota CIA yang menyamar sudah terlihat, author memasukkan yang wajahnya masih memper manusia. Sebenarnya ada Tempesta, cuman ga author ikutin**

 **Oke, saatnya balas review:**

 **Aoi Shiki:** hehe belum… next chap nih mereka kerjasama lagi.. oke ini dia chap 10, semoga suka.. thanks for review

 **92:** yah, kirain pendeskripsianku bakal kesampai kepada semua reader.. yaa, Lucy masih idup :3 thanks for review.. ini dia chap 10~

 **Aimi Uchiha Dragneel:** wah, arigatou ne.. hehe, Author juga ga tega :v iya ini udah lanjut.. tetep ikutin yaa.. thanks for review

 **Puja:** bisa sih, cuman ga tega XD yaa sepertinya udah dijawab dichap ini ya.. yosh ganbarimasu, ini dia chap 10.. semoga suka

 **Guest:** yeey thanks reviewnya.. ini udah dijawab dimana Lucy.. terus ikutin ceritanya yaa XD

 **8Blue:** hehe.. yah itu kesalahan yang author lakukan. Anda teliti sekali XD thanks for review.. keep read, and don't forget to review yaa XD

 **Fic of Delusion:** iya tuh ga jadi.. :3

 **Yaaa semoga di chap ini kalian masih tetep suka. Oke, untuk next chap aka nada penyelamatan Lucy. Mungkin akan ada berantemnya Gray sama Rogue…**

 **Oke, baca terus yaa.. sekian dari Kuro**

 **Jaa ne~**

 **~RnR~**


	11. Chapter 11

*DUAK!

"SIALAN!" Natsu berteriak didepan Wendy membuatnya terkejut. Tak hanya berteriak, tangannya meninju tiang kayu yang berada disampingnya

" _o-onii-chan_ " kata Wendy pelan. Ia memandang kakaknya, ia merasakan hal yang berbeda, matanya sangat tajam, ekspresinya sangat menyeramkan

*DEG

Jantung Wendy berdetak kencang. Dan entah kenapa…

*DEG

hal itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang…

*DEG

seseorang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya…

 **.**

 **Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 11 – Pertempuran |**

 **||WARNING! Maaf ya, beberapa adegan merupakan adegan yang… yaaa… seperti itulah||**

 **.**

Suasana menjadi tegang dalam rumah Natsu. Wendy mematung ketakutan menatap kakaknya yang sedang marah

" _onii-chan.._ " kata Wendy pelan. Natsu menoleh kearah Wendy, masih dengan pandangannya yang tajam

'sial, aku kelepasan didepan Wendy. Akh! Tidak ada pilihan lain' batin natsu, "cih" mata Wendy terbelalak lebar mendengar kakaknya berdecih kearahnya. Peluh dingin keluar dari tubuh kecilnya yang bergetar sedari tadi. Natsu langsung meninggalkan Wendy dan berjalan kelantai 2. Wendy meneteskan air matanya

" _okaa-san_ , _otou-san_.. _kowai, onii-chan.. kowai yo.. hiks_ " Wendy menangis sendiri diruang makan

Natsu berada dikamar lantai dua, ia mencoba menghubungi Gray. Dan teleponpun terhubung

"ah.. Gray, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, kumohon, datanglah kesini" kata Natsu

 **.**

 **.**

"lalu? Ada apa?" tanya Gray yang sudah berada didalam kamar Natsu

"Gray, bantu aku" Gray terkejut melihat orang yang sangat keras kepala didepannya meminta bantuan kepada dirinya

"ha? Apa kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" Gray masih tak percaya dengan Natsu

"Luce, Luce ditangkap oleh seseorang" kata Natsu. Anehnya Gray tidak terkejut, ia tidak terkejut bahwa Lucy masih hidup

"sudah kuduga Lucy masih hidup" kata Gray, "orang sepertimu tidak mungkin tidak tahu jika ada penyadap dimobilmu. Kau memang cerdik, membuka pintu mobilmu secara bersamaan, tapi kesalahanmu adalah saat menutup pintu, pintu terdengar seperti dua kali tertutup. Untungnya hanya aku yang mendengarnya"

"aku tidak peduli hal itu" kata Natsu

"haah.." Gray menghela napas pelan, "lalu kau ingin aku bantu apa? Kau sendiri yang datang kesana juga pasti sudah selesai. Kau bisa membunuh 20 orang sendirian bukan?" kata Gray santai

"bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tidak punya jaminan kalau aku datang kesana Luce akan selamat" Natsu terlihat frustasi, ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan Lucy keluar dari rumahnya

"lalu apa rencanamu. Dan juga, bagaimana dengan adikmu? Aku melihatnya menangis dibawah" perkataan Gray langsung membuat Natsu teringat tentang adiknya

"sepertinya aku akan membawanya kerumah Lucy, akan kutitipkan disana" kata Natsu

"baiklah kalau begitu, jadi apa rencanamu?"

 **.**

Wendy masih terdiam ketakutan dimeja makan. Matanya terus menatap kearah meja, air mata masih mengalir dipipinya

"Wendy" suara kakaknya yang biasanya membuatnya senang entah kenapa saat ini mendengarkan suaranya membuat Wendy merasa ketakutan. Wendy memandang kearah kakaknya, ia merasa takut. Ia berdiri dan mencoba menjauh dari kakaknya, "ada apa Wendy?"

"tidak, _onii-chan,_ jangan mendekat" perkataan Wendy terdengar bergetar. Mendengar hal itu dari adiknya, Natsu terasa seperti teriris. Tapi Natsu paham, itulah ganjaran yang ia dapat setelah membunuh kedua orang tuanya

"aah.. jadi kau tahu ya?" kata Natsu yang berdiri didepan Wendy beberapa meter

"eh?" Wendy tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan kakaknya

"kau ingat kan? Orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu?" kata Natsu. Rambut Natsu menutupi kedua matanya, "yaa.. itu aku. Aku yang membunuh orang tuamu" kata Natsu dengan menunjukkan kedua mata tajamnya yang sudah tak ditutupi poninya lagi. Tatapan mata yang sangat menyeramkan, dengan sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai kejam. Kedua mata Wendy terbelalak lebar. Badannya bergetar hebat. Dan dia mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu

 **#Flashback**

Wendy terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara petir. Lalu tiba-tiba lampu padam

"eh?" Wendy takut dengan kegelapan. Iapun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya biasa bekerja

Saat hampir sampai, ia mendengar bunyi aneh dari dalam ruangan ayahnya itu. Pintu kamar terbuka, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu itu. Dan, ia menatap pandangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Kedua orang tuanya tergeletak dilantai bersimbah darah

" _otou-san.. okaa-san_ " Wendy melihat sesosok bayangan dihadapannya. Sangat gelap untuk melihat wajahnya, samapi akhirnya ruangan terlihat bercahaya karena kilat. Sesaat Wendy melihat wajah Natsu, kakaknya membawa pedang pendek ditangannya. Pedang yang meneteskan sebuah cairan. Mata Wendy membulat melihat wajah kakaknya, dengan sebuah seringai dan tatapan tajam menuju kearahnya

 **#Flashback END**

Wendy diam mematung dihadapan kakaknya. Ia menangis dengan tubuh yang nampak semakin bergetar kencang

"ah.. bagaimana kalau kau kuingatkan lagi" Wendy langsung terkejut. Natsu berlari kearah Wendy,

"tidak, _oni-_ "

*Buk

Sebuah pukulan mendarat ditengkuk Wendy

"- I - chan-" itulah perkataan Wendy terakhir sebelum ia pingsan dipelukan Natsu

"hoy hoy.. kau gila ya.. bagaimana jika Wendy membencimu setelah ini" kata Gray yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mereka

"itu sudah pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat bukan? Jadi aku tidak peduli" kata Natsu lalu menggendong Wendy seperti putri, "kita berangkat" kata Natsu

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu dan Gray berhenti didepan rumah kediaman Heartfillia. Natsu keluar dari mobil Gray bersama Wendy

"tunggu sebentar" kata Natsu lalu berjalan kearah rumah Lucy

Nampak Natsu bercakap dengan penjaga rumah itu dan akhirnya ia diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Diambang pintu ia disambut oleh seseorang yang Natsu kenal,

"Leo-ah maksudku Loke, lama tidak bertemu" kata Natsu menyapa pria berambut cokelat dihadapannya

"panggil Leo juga tidak apa-apa" kata Leo

"Leo, aku ingin menitipkan dia disini. Luce suka sekali dengan dia, begitupula dengannya. Jadi mungkin dia tidak keberatan tinggal disini" kata Natsu

"Luce? Maksudmu Lucy? aku tidak keberatan, tapi aku akan menanyakan kepada nyonya Layla terlebih dahulu" Natsu mengangguk dan menunggu Leo keluar

Dari mobil Gray dapat melihat Natsu, seorang pria dan wanita yang mirip dengan Lucy mengambil Wendy

"sepertinya mereka bisa membantunya" kata Gray pelan. Natsu pun berjalan kearahnya dan masuk kedalam mobil, "jadi bagaimana rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Gray

"aku akan mencari tempat itu" kata Natsu

"Natsu.. kenapa tidak meminta bantuan pada kakek?"

"kau gila? Aku disuruh membunuh Lucy, dan kau menginginkan aku untuk menyelamatkan Lucy dengan bantuannya. Tidak mungkin" kata Natsu

"haah.. terserah kau saja" kata Gray tak mau berdebat. Mobil Gray pun melaju menuju apartemen Natsu

 **.**

Sesampai disana Natsu langsung turun

"oh ya Gray, gantikan kerjaku besok ya. _Ja_ " kata Natsu langsung melangkah menuju apartemennya meninggalkan Gray yang melongo

"hoy apa kau gila. Aku sudah bekerja 16 jam perhari selama seminggu karena kau tidak ada. Apa kau ingin aku mati" Gray berteriak namun tak dihiraukan oleh Natsu yang sudah menghilang

 **.**

 **.**

 **36 jam sebelum penyelamatan  
8.40 a.m.**

Semalaman Natsu menatap detail foto yang ia terima dengan teliti di komputernya. Setiap detail bangunan, arah cahaya, pandangan diluar jendela dalam foto, semua ia teliti dengan jeli. Dan jerih payahnya terbayarkan, setidaknya ia mengetahui kemungkinan Lucy dimana. Ia langsung menyambar HP yang berada disisinya

"Gray? Bisa kau identifikasikan bangunan yang barusan aku kirimkan ke emailmu?" kata Natsu

"email? Hoi aku masih bekerja karena kau tidak ada. Dan sekarang kau meminta bantuan disaat seperti ini, apa kau gila" keluh Gray

"kumohon, Gray" perkataan Natsu membuat Gray kaget, ia tak pernah sekalipun mendengar suara Natsu saat ini

"baiklah, akan aku kirimkan 1 jam lagi"

"terimakasih" Natsu langsung menutup teleponnya dan lekas menyiapkan beberapa peralatan tempurnya

 **.**

DRRRTT… DRRTTT..

Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk meredap suara getaran HP Natsu tersebut. Natsu langsung membuka pesan dari Gray itu

[bangunan itu gudang 3 lantai terletak di daerah Minato. Dan pemiliknya adalah Sting Eucliffe, dia seorang informan yang terkenal didunia kita. Hanya itu yang kutahu untuk saat ini, tidak banyak informasi tentang dia, dia hampir sama seperti kita]

"jadi dia ya.. ah sial.. sepertinya semua balasan tentang masa laluku ditumpahkan saat ini" kata Natsu dengan tersenyum miris, "tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh menyentuh gadis itu Eucliffe" dengan sesaat ekspresi Natsu beruah menjadi marah, dengan beberapa pembuluh darah menonjol didahinya. Natsu langsung beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju mobilnya. Ia melaju entah kemana

 **.**

 **.**

 **24 jam sebelum penyelamatan  
Paris, Perancis  
3.40 p.m. waktu Paris**

Sebuah gedung 13 lantai menjulang tinggi 2,8km dari Menara Eiffel

"kau ingin kemana?" tanya seseorang pria yang berdiri menghadap kaca

"aku ingin kembali kenegaraku sebentar" balas pria bersurai hitam itu

"hm? Jepang?" pertanyaan pria itu tak diindahkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu, "segeralah kembali, kita akan melakukan oprasi satu minggu lagi"

"aku mengerti" dan ia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **20 jam sebelum penyelamatan  
Tokyo, Jepang  
01.00 a.m. waktu Jepang**

Apartemen Natsu dalam keadaan gelap. Natsu tergeletak diatas kamar tidurnya, sebuah tas tergeletak dilantai. Kedua mata Natsu terpejam. Ia tidak tertidur, melainkan memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan juga, kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain seperti Sting akan bekerjasama dengan Mard Geer atau yang lainnya

" _gomenne_ Luce, melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini" kata Natsu pelan. Ia merasa, semua kehangatan yang baru saja ia dapatkan itu akan segera menghilang, ya, dalam hitungan beberapa jam lagi

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 jam sebelum penyelamatan**

"apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengajak yang lainnya?" tanya Gray

"tentu saja, lagipula ini urusan pribadiku" balas Natsu

"haah.. terserah kau saja. Dan juga, kau pasti lebih tahu orang yang akan kita lawan" kata Natsu

"ah, aku mencari informasi yang lebih lengkap kemarin. Lawan kita Sting Eucliffe, dia boss di perusahan Eucliffe. Aku membunuh ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu, dan mungkin dia ingin balas dendam sekarang. Dan juga, dari yang kutahu, dia memiliki beberapa bawahan yang katanya cukup hebat"

"hm? Sepertinya cukup menyenangkan" kata Gray

"disana juga ada orang yang pernah kau lawan di pelabuhan. Kau ingat? Laki-laki berambut hitam" kata Natsu

"ooh orang itu. Dia kabur setelah dia menyerangku beberapa kali. Kali ini akan aku hajar dia" kata Gray sambil mengepalkan tanngannya, "lalu apa rencanamu?" lanjut Gray

"aku tidak memiliki rencana, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang saja?" kata Natsu dengan seringai kecil

"tentu saja" kata Gray setuju

"oh ya ada yang ingin kukatakan" kata Natsu

"?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 jam sebelum penyelamatan**

Dalam suatu ruangan disebuah bangunan gudang 3 lantai nampak seorang gadis yang tangannya terikat menggantung

'tanganku, aku tidak dapat bergerak' kata Lucy dalam hati. Rantai yang bergerak memberikan beberapa irama yang memecahkan keheningan gudang

'aku harus keluar dari sini' Lucy memandang setiap sudut ruangan, ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali jendela berukuran 1 kali setengah meter yang menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan diruangan ini. Ia ingin berteriak kencang tapi apa daya mulutnya terbalut sebuah selotip

Suara mobil terdengar berhenti diluar, dan tak perlu waktu lama seorang pria berambut pirang pudar memasuki ruangan dimana Lucy berada. Mata Lucy langsung menatap tajam pria tersebut

"hei, apa itu salam untuk seseorang yang baru datang?" kata pria itu, Sting. Pandangan Lucy masih tajam menatap Sting yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya

"kau tahu, aku bela-belain(?) kemari untuk melihatmu, kau tahu bukan aku orang sibuk. Jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu gadis jalang!" *PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Lucy membuat kepalanya terhuyung keras. Lucy merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dipipinya, namun ia kembali menatap wajah Sting dengan penuh kebencian

"kau tidak mengerti yang aku katakan ya?" kata Sting, ia memegang sebuah remot yang mengatur katrol rantai. Ia menurunkan sedikit Lucy hingga kakinya menapak ketanah. Sting mendekat, dan memegang kedua bahu Lucy, "berhenti menatapku… SEPERTI ITU!"

"gkh!" mata Lucy membulat kesakitan saat lutut Sting mendarat diperutnya. Lucy tak dapat menahan sakitnya hingga matanya sedikit berair. "ngh!" kembali Lucy merasakan sakit. Kali ini ia dijambak oleh Sting agar wajahnya menghadap keatas, kearah wajah Sting

"bagus.. seharusnya wajah ini yang kau perlihatkan, jangan melawanku bodoh" wajah Lucy nampak kesakitan, air mata menggenangi matanya. "aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, maka dari itu menurutlah" kata Sting

'tidak mungkin aku menurutimu bodoh!' Lucy berusaha menendang Sting, namun dengan tangannya yang masih terikat dan gerakan cepat Sting membuat tendangan itu sia-sia. Sting yang mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindar tersenyum

"kau memang gadis yang tidak bisa menurut ya, sepertinya sedikit hukuman akan membuatmu mengerti apa pentingnya untuk menurut kepadaku"

Dan selama beberapa jam, ruangan itu penuh dengan erangan-erangan kesakitan dari Lucy

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 jam sebelum penyelamatan**

Rogue masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Sting dan Lucy berada. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan didalamnya. Nampak beberapa darah terciprat dilantai

"apa kau sudah gila Sting?" kata Rogue kepada Sting, yang saat ini menggenggam rambut Lucy yang sudah tak sadarkan diri

"ini karena kau lama sekali kemari. Jika kau ada disini sejak tadi mungkin gadis ini tidak akan jadi seperti ini" kata Sting melempar Lucy dan tergeletak dilantai. Keadaan Lucy sangat mengenaskan, bajunya tersobek-sobek, begitupula dengan roknya. Beberapa luka dikepalanya dan lebam diwajahnya- tidak hanya diwajahnya, namun sekujur tubuhnya

"kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini kepada wanita" Rogue berjalan kearah Lucy, mengangkat tubuh Lucy dan hendak membawanya keluar

"mau kau bawa kemana?" tanya Sting

"akan aku obati dia, daripada dia mati ditanganmu" kata Rogue

"hey, aku ingin menidurinya setelah ia sadar" kata Sting dengan senyuman iblis

"kau ingat, kita menangkap dia untuk dijadikan umpan, bukan untuk bahan kesenanganmu. Dan juga setialah kepada wanita yang sudah berada disampingmu, Sting" kata Rogue dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Sting

"sialan. Kau terlalu berlebihan kepada wanita" kata Sting

 **.**

 **.**

 **30 menit sebelum penyelamatan**

Gray dan Natsu bersiap pergi kearah lokasi yang akan mereka tuju. Mereka mengenakan kemeja dengan jas berwarna hitam

"hey Natsu, kau benar tidak ingin menembak dari jauh?" tanya Gray

"sudah aku bilang bukan? Walaupun aku menang, aku tidak memiliki jaminan Luce akan selamat. Jadi aku harus mengamankan Luce sendiri" kata Natsu

"hhmmmm.. begitukah" kata Gray

"jangan banyak tanya dan cepat masuk" kata Natsu yang sudah berada dalam mobil miliknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 menit sebelum penyelamatan  
8.55 p.m. waktu Jepang**

Mobil Natsu terparkir beberapa meter dari gudang tempat Sting dan kelompoknya berada. Gudang itu berada disebuah tanah lapang, dengan gerbang dan halaman yang cukup luas, dan tidak ada bangunan diarea 10 meter sekitar gudang itu

"ayo kita masuk" kata Gray. Namun Gray menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Natsu yang terlihat diam saja, "ada apa Natsu?" tanya Gray

"sepertinya aka nada pihak ke 3 yang merepotkan" kata Natsu

"maksudmu?"

 **.**

Didalam gedung, Sting melihat mobil Natsu

"lihat, sepertinya Natsu benar-benar terpancing dengan gadis sepertimu" kata Sting kepada Lucy yang tergeletak tak berdaya

'Natsu…' batin Lucy. Saat ia ingin mengangkat kepalanya, ia merasakan tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali, 'tubuhku!'

"kau tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk 4 jam kedepan. Aku memberikan obat untuk melumpuhkan otot-ototmu" kata Rogue, "ini lebih baik daripada kau dipukuli oleh Sting sampai mati" lanjutnya

"kau terlihat manis saat diam seperti ini, kau tahu aku ingin menidurimu" kata Sting dengan senyuman penuh makna kepada Lucy membuat tubuh Lucy sedikit bergetar ketakutan

"Sting"

"aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula dia sudah datang, aku akan menunggunya diatap" kata Sting yang langsung meninggalkan Rogue dengan Lucy ditangannya

 **.**

 **1 menit sebelum penyelamatan**

Disebuah bangunan apartemen 4 lantai yang terletak 2km dari gudang, terdapat seorang pria yang terbaring tengkurap diatas atap. Ia menghadap kearah gudang dimana Sting berada, dengan sebuah AIG Alpine TPG-1, sniper.

"ayo, tunjukkan padaku hal yang menarik" kata pria itu

 **.**

 **Penyelamatan Lucy, Dimulai**

Natsu dan Gray langsung keluar dari mobil. Dan menghabisi dua penjaga digerbang dan langsung masuk kehalaman gudang. Disana mereka ditunggu oleh 8 penjaga dengan badan yang kekar

"Natsu, bagaimana kalau kita berlomba, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan lebih banyak" kata Gray

"terserah kau saja" Natsu langsung berlari kearah penjaga-penjaga itu

Pukulan demi pukulan dilancarkan Natsu, "aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan kalian" 4 penjaga pun ditumbangkan oleh Natsu

"wew, seri kah" kata Gray dengan tangan penuh darah. Mereka pun berlari menuju pintu masuk. Namun mereka terhenti oleh seorang wanita bersurai putih yang nampak indah

"kalian, hentikan sampai disini" kata gadis itu, Yukino

"aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu" kata Natsu yang sudah berada disamping Yukino. Terkejut, Yukino menghindari Natsu namun Gray menghadang Yukino dan sebuah pukulan telak mengenai perutnya. Yukino terkapar ditanah, ia mencoba berdiri namun sebuah tembakan peringatan dari Natsu membuat Yukino membeku. Tembakan itu tepat berada diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjukknya

"hentikan tindakan sia-siamu ini" kata Natsu dan langsung bergegas masuk kedalam diikuti oleh Gray

Mereka mencari dilantai satu, namun hanya beberapa penjaga biasa. Begitupula dilantai dua

"sial! Dimana dia" kata Natsu sambil terus berlari ditangga menuju lantai 3

"tenanglah, kita hanya harus menyisir seluruh ruangan" kata Gray, "lagipula, aku suka ini" kata Gray dengan seringai tajam

Mereka sampai dilantai 3, sebuah ruangan yang luas. Hanya sebuah tangga menuju kelantai 4

"hei, bukankah kalian terlalu lama untuk sampai disini?" kata pria kekar dengan tattoo dikedua lengannya

"Orga, tidak baik menghina seseorang. Sebaiknya sekarang segera kita habisi mereka" kata pria berambut pirang panjang

"aa, tentu saja Rufus" balas pria kekar itu, Orga

"kalian…" Natsu melayangkan tendangan kearah bahu Orga "cerewet" namun tendangan itu tak berarti apapun

"haha, akan kuberi tahu…" orga mengepalkan tangannya, "ini yang namanya pukulan!" sebuah pukulan telak dilancarkan Orga namun berhasil dihadang dengan kedua lengan Natsu

'dia..kuat' batin Natsu

Sementara itu, Gray terus menyerang Rufus. Namun semua serangannya tidak satupun mengenai Rufus

"gerakanmu terus berulang, aku dapat mengingatnya. Lakukanlah gerakan seperti ini!" dengan gerakan cepat Rufus berada dibawah Gray, sebuah pukulan kencang ia hempaskan kearah rahang bawah Gray. Namun Gray berhasil menghindari pukulan itu

'cepat..' pikir Gray, "haah.. jika gerakan itu yang kau maksud, maka tahanlah gerakan ini" Gray melemparkan pisau kearah kepala Rufus, yang tentu saja dihindari Rufus dengan mudah

"!"

"dibawah bodoh!" tanpa Rufus sadari Gray sudah berada dibawahnya

'dia menirukanku?!' pikir Rufus, ia langsung memundurkan langkahnya

Gray tersenyum sedikit, "kena kau"

"!"

Gray melakukan handstand dan memutar kakinya untuk menendang kepala Rufus, tapi Rufus kembali menghindar kebelakang. Dengan cepat Gray mendaratkan kakinya dan melakukan lompatan backflip dan mendaratkan tangannya dibahu Rufus sehingga sekarang ia berada vertical diatas Rufus

"jangan bercanda!" Rufus mencoba melepaskan cengkraman dibahunya. Gray menekan Rufus untuk membuat dirinya terlontar keudara dan mendarat dikepala Rufus, "apa!" Rufus terkejut saat kepalanya dibebani tubuh Gray

" _sayonara_ " dengan sedikit putaran, terdengar beberapa kali bunyi retakan tulang. Kepala Rufus berbalik kearah belakang yang membuatnya langsung tewas. Gray melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna sedangkan Rufus terjatuh tergeletak dilantai, "tanpa darah. Keren bukan?" kata Gray

Saat Gray selesai dengan urusannya, Natsu masih bertarung melawan Orga

'sial! Orang ini, keras sekali' batin Natsu

"lemah" Orga memukulkan tinjunya kearah Natsu membuat Natsu sedikit terhuyung, "lemah.." Orga terus menghujam Natsu dengan tinjunya, "lemah! Lemah! Lemah!" Orga memfokuskan pukulan ditangan kanannya, "matilah kau!" satu ayunan keras dari tangan kanannya membuat sedikit angin berhembus, "apa!" Orga nampak terkejut saat pukulannya tertahan oleh Natsu, hanya dengan satu tangan

"kau, berisik sekali" Natsu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Orga dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam, "kau tahu, sekuat apapun badanmu, masih ada beberapa titik yang dapat membuat orang sepertimu kesakitan" Orga langsung memundurkan langkah, mengambil jarak

'ada apa dengan orang ini. Auranya sangat tidak menyenangkan' batinnya. "apa!" belum sempat ia memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan, Natsu sudah berada tepat didepannya, dengan tangannya yang sudah mengepal

"yang pertama, hidung!"

*DUAK!

Orga langsung terhuyung kebelakang menerima pukulan telak mengenai hidugnya membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur karena rasa sakit

*GREP

Natsu menarik kerah Orga,

"yang kedua…" Natsu mengangkat lututnya kebelekang, dan langsung mengayunkannya kearah Orga, "ulu hati!"

"agkh!" Orga menerima dampak yang besar. Ia terhuyung kebelakang sambil memegangi perutnya, "sial-!"

"yang ketiga…" sekali lagi, gerakan cepat dari Natsu, "rahang bawah!" sebuah pukulan mengenai rahang bawahnya membuat Orga semakin terluka parah. Hidungnya mengalami pendarahan membuat darah mengalir dari hidungnya

"sialan kau.. Natsu Dragneel!" Orga berlari kearah Natsu dengan sebuah kepalan ditangannya

"yang keempat…" Natsu menahan pukulan Orga, lalu membenturkan kepalanya kekepala Orga membuat Orga terhuyung kebelakang, lalu berpindah kesamping Orga, "tengkuk" sebuah tendangan telak dari Natsu mengarah langsung ketengkuk Orga dan..

*DUAK!

"gah!" tendangan keras itu sukses mendarat dan membuat Orga terjatuh kelantai. Orga tak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan bernafaspun tidak

"wow…" Gray memberikan pujian kepada Natsu, "kau membunuhnya loh" kata Gray

"kau juga membunuh lawanmu" balas Natsu datar

"tapi tak kusangka kau tahu titik vital itu" kata Gray, "dengan awalan dihidung, akan membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi, lalu diulu hati dapat membuatnya sedikit kesusahan nafas, lalu dirahang adalah serangan yang telak. Dan mengakhirinya dengan tendangan yang sangat keras ditengkuk dapat membuatnya pingsan. Tapi dengan tendanganmu yang seperti itu… dia pasti mati" jelas Gray

"aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, sebaiknya kita cepat" kata Natsu dan langsung menaiki tangga diikuti Gray

 **.**

Mereka menaiki tangga dan tiba disebuah lorong yang ujungnya terdapat tangga menuju atap. Dan sebuah pintu bertuliskan "office". Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati seseorang terduduk dikursi diseberang mereka

"kau!" kata Gray saat melihat pria dihadapannya. Pria berambut hitam panjang yang menutupi salat satu matanya, pria yang pernah ia temui dipelabuhan

"kalian sudah datang, kalau begitu sebaiknya langsung kita mulai" katanya sambil berdiri

"katakan, dimana Luce" kata Natsu

"Luce? Ah, maksudmu gadis pirang itu? Kalau dia yang kau cari, dia ada diatas bersama dengan Sting" kata pria berambut hitam itu, Rogue. Mendengar hal itu, tanpa panjang lebar Natsu langsung berbalik badan dan keluar

*JLEB

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, sebuah pisau menancap dipintu itu

"hey, kau tidak bisa langsung kabur seperti itu" kata Rogue dengan sebuah pisau yang ia putar ditangannya. Natsu melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Rogue dan hanya dibalas seringai oleh Rogue. Natsu hendak melangkah menuju Rogue, namun Gray menghalanginya

"aku yang akan melawannya, sebaiknya kau selamatkan gadismu itu" kata Gray. Natsu hanya menatap Gray dan langsung beranjak pergi

"jangan seenaknya pergi!" Rogue melemparkan sebilah pisau lagi kearah Natsu namun pisau tersebut ditepis oleh Gray menggunakan pisaunya. Terdengar bunyi pisau yang terjatuh dilantai

"lawanmu itu aku, Rogue Cheney" kata Gray dengan menggenggam pisaunya

"Gray Fullbuster" kata Rogue

"Karambit, pisau yang bagus. Sepertinya kau bukanlah orang sembarangan" kata Gray. Karambit, pisau yang dimiliki Rogue, merupakan pisau yang penggunaannya cukup rumit sehingga hanya orang terampil yang dapat menggunakannya. Berbentuk seperti cakar hewan, pisau ini merupakan pisau yang cukup berbahaya bila digunakan oleh orang yang terampil. (Author note: pisau ini memiliki lubang dibagian pangkal, jadi bisa memasukkan jari disitu untuk memutar pisau)

"kau cukup tahu ya Gray. Dan pisaumu, Gerber Mark II. Senjata yang cocok untuk badut sepertimu" kata Rogue sambil memutar pisaunya dijari. Gerber Mark II, sebuah pisau 2 mata dengan beberapa gerigi yang dapat memberikan luka parah. Pisau ini terlihat ramping sehingga cocok untuk dilemparkan

(Author note: Rogue memegang pisau seperti senjata kunai di naruto. Sedangkan Gray memegang secara normal)

"sepertinya kau tahu identitasku" kata Gray bersiap dengan pisau dikedua tangannya

"tentu saja, badut pembunuh dari Rusia" kata Rogue dengan seringai

"dan kau, Rogue Cheney, kelompok pembunuh dari Rusia. Kelompok yang sudah membunuh seluruh orang diperkampunganku!" Gray langsung berlari menuju Rogue

"haha.. dan sekarang kau yang akan kubunuh Gray Fullbuster!"

 **.**

Sementara Natsu sudah berada diatap, dengan mata yang membulat lebar menatap apa yang ada didepannya

"Lu-ce" kata Natsu terpotong melihat Lucy tak sadarkan diri tergeletak ditanah disamping pria pirang pudar yang tengah berdiri

"yoo.. kau sudah datang, Natsu Dragneel" sambut pria itu, Sting

 **.**

Gray sedang bertarung sengit dengan Rogue. Gray terus menjaga jarak dari Rogue dan melakukan serangan dari jarak jauh

"apa yang kau lakukan Gray? Jika kau menyerangku dari jarak jauh itu tidak akan mengenaiku sama sekali" kata Rogue. Gray kembali melemparkan pisaunya kearah Rogue, namun ditepis oleh Rogue hingga pisau Gray menancap dilantai. Itulah yang terjadi sejak tadi

"santai saja, sebentar lagi kau juga akan kalah" kata Gray

"hahaha.. jangan membuatku tertawa, dasar badut!" Rogue langsung mendekati Gray dengan cepat, dan sebuah sayatan pisau mengarah keleher Gray. Namun tentu saja Gray menahan pisau itu. Dua pisau saling beradu untuk beberapa detik hingga Gray mendorong Rogue mundur. Kini ruangan yang tadinya rapi dipenuhi dengan pisau yang menancap dilantai dan dinding, dan semua itu adalah pisau milik Gray

"sepertinya aku akan mulai ser-"

*JLEB

"kau terlalu lamban" kata Rogue. Pisau Rogue menancap diperut Gray membuat darah mengalir dari perut kanannya itu

"sial! Akh" Gray mengerang kesakitan

"pisau itu seperti cakar hewan, saat masuk tentu saja…" Rogue langsung berlari kearah Gray

"apa!" Gray terkejut melihat Rogue sudah berada didepannya, tangan Rogue meraih pisaunya diperut Gray

"pisau ini akan merobekmu!" Rogue mengarahkan pisau itu kesamping, merobek perut Gray

"aakkhh!" Gray berteriak

"eh?" Rogue terkejut saat mengetahui diirnya gagal merobek perut Gray. Gray bergerak mundur sehingga pisau itu hanya sedikit merobek kulit luar Gray. Namun luka yang diakibatkan tertancapnya pisau itu membuat dampak yang besar untuk Gray. Darah Gray mulai menetes

'aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini, dan menutup lukaku' pikir Gray

"kau hebat juga dapat menghindar, tapi melihatmu seperti itu, mungkin dalam 5 menit kau akan mati kehabisan darah" kata Rogue

"kau mungkin benar" kata Gray, "tapi dalam 5 menit itupula, kau akan kukalahkan"

"haha.. dengan tubuh seperti itu kau bisa apa?" kata Rogue "!" sekilas bunyi benturan antar besi terdengar. Gray bergerak menuju pintu dan bersandar dipintu tersebut, "lihat, bahkan senjatamu sudah kau buang semua. Sekarang kau masih berpikir bisa mengalahkanku?" kata Rogue dengan seringainya. Gray tersenyum kecil membuat seringai Rogue menghilang

"tentu saja aku bisa mengalahkanmu. Kau bilang senjataku habis? Kau tidak lihat disekelilingmu?" perkataan Gray langsung membuat Rogue menatap sekelilingnya, ruangan itu penuh dengan pisau yang menancap dilantai dan dinding. Sekitar 15 pisau keseluruhan, "pisau bukanlah barang yang akan habis setelah dipakai seperti peluru!" Gray melemparkan pisau Rogue yang tadi tertancap dipintu

"percuma saja!" Rogue menepis pisau itu, "apa! Sejak kapan!" Rogue terkejut melihat Gray sudah ada dihadapannya, 'apa dia berlari bersama dengan pisau yang ia lempar? Itu mustahil' pikir Rogue

"terima ini" Gray mencabut pisau yang menancap dilantai dan mengarahkan vertical keatas menuju Rogue. Rogue berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang. Gray melompat kearah pisau lain yang menancap dilantai dan mengambilnya. Sekarang dua pisau ada ditangan Gray, "akan kutunjukkan, _killer juggling_ " kata Gray dengan seringai terukir diwajahnya yang mulai nampak pucat

"akan kubunuh kau Gray" kata Rogue geram. Gray kembali melompat kearah pisau yang menancap dilantai, "cih, walaupun kau mendapatkan kembali senjatamu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" kata Rogue

"hm" Gray hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia melemparkan sebuah pisau keudara. Pandangan Rogue menatap pisau yang berputar itu

"apa!" Rogue langsung menangkis pisau yang meluncur kearahnya, 'dia mengalihkan perhatianku' batin Rogue

Gray langsung mengambil pisaunya yang melayang dan melemparkannya kembali kearah Rogue. Gray juga berlari kearah Rogue, dan mengambil dua pisau dijalur menuju Rogue. Rogue berhasil menepis pisau yang dilempar oleh Gray. Dan Gray langsung menyerang Rogue dari dekat, ia mengarahkan pisau ditangan kanannya menuju leher Rogue, namun Rogue berhasil menahan serangan Gray. Gray melemparkan pisau ditanga kirinya keudara dan mendorong Rogue. Lalu mengambil pisau yang berputar diudara itu dan langsung dilemparkan kearah Rogue. Dalam selang waktu itu ia mengambil 2 pisau yang tergeletak dilantai (pisau yang awal Gray lempar) dan segera melemparkan kedua-duanya keudara bersama dengan satu pisau ditangan kanannya. Rogue menepis pisau tadi dan melihat 3 buah pisau berputar diudara

'apa ini?' batin Rogue terkejut, 'i-ini.. seperti ilusi. Mana yang akan ia gunakan' pikir Rogue mencoba memprediksi pisau mana yang akan digunakan

"pertarungan ini…" Gray langsung menyambar salah satu pisau itu dan melemparkan kearah Rogue, Rogue yang terkejut langsung reflex menepis pisau itu, membuat pertahanannya terbuka lebar, "selesai" Gray segera mengambil dua pisau diudara dan langsung menancapkan dikedua pundak Rogue

*JLEB

Kedua pisau itu sukses menembus kulit Rogue. Tak selesai disitu Gray langsung memberikan tendangan telak kearah perutnya membuat Rogue tertatih kebelakang. Gray langsung mengambil 2 pisau yang tergeletak dilantai dan segera melemparkannya kekedua lutut Rogue membuatnya langsung berlutut dihadapan Gray. Tanpa rasa kasihan Gray langsung menendang wajah Rogue membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dan hilang kesadaran

"hah.. hah.. hah.." Gray nampak ternengah-engah dengan wajah yang pucat dan peluh memenuhi dahinya, "sial pandanganku mulai kabur" tubuh Gray terasa lemas. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya, melepaskan jasnya dan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Ia merobek kemeja itu untuk menutupi luka diperutnya, "aku harus menuju Natsu" dengan sekuat tenaga Gray mencoba menuju tempat Natsu

"kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" kata Rogue yang kembali sadar tapi masih tersungkur tak dapat bergerak

"karena aku tidak mempunyai izin untuk membunuhmu. Lain kali jika kakek menyuruhku membunuhmu, kau akan benar-benar kubunuh" kata Gray dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu

 **.**

Sementara itu, diatap angin berhembus sangat kencang. Kedua mata Natsu terbuka lebar menatap Lucy tergeletak disamping Sting

"kau lama sekali, jadi aku sedikit bermain-main dengan gadis ini" kata Sting. Ia menarik rambut Lucy dan menunjukkan wajah Lucy kepada Natsu, "lihat wajah gadismu ini.. HAHAHAHA" Sting tertawa kencang. Natsu menundukkan kepalanya, poni pink itu menutupi mata obsidian miliknya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kencang, dan giginya saling mengerat

"Nat-tsu.." suara dari Lucy terdengar lemah

"hooo, kau masih sadar rupanya, mungkin membunuhmu didepannya dapat membuat dia lebih hancur" kata Sting. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah pistol dan menempelkan kekepala Lucy, "mati ka-!" belum sempat Sting menarik pelatuknya, sebuah tinjuan mengarah kemukanya membuatnya harus menghindar dan melepaskan gadis itu

*GREP

Lucy terjatuh dalam pelukan Natsu. Natsu langsung menggendongnya ala putri dan membawanya menuju dekat pintu

*DOR

"Nat-tsu.." kata Lucy pelan, pandangannya kabur, namun ia samar-samar dapat melihat pria yang ia sayangi itu

"tenang Luce, kau sudah aman" kata Natsu

*BRAK!

Natsu langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka sangat keras

"Gray" kata Natsu, "waktu yang tepat, cepat bawa Luce keluar dari sini" kata Natsu sambil menyerahkan Lucy pada Gray

"eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gray

"tenang saja, akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat. Lagipula, disini kita diintai oleh pihak ketiga" kata Natsu, Gray menatap sekitar, dan benar, ia merasakan sedang dilihat oleh seseorang

"baiklah, cepatlah menyusul" kata Gray dan langsung pergi meninggalkan dua pria diatap

"apa kau benar Natsu Dragneel? Pembunuh yang katanya tidak memikirkan siapa target yang akan dibunuh. Dan sekarang dia hanya seorang pria yang jatuh cinta pada gadis payah seperti dia. Yaa… walaupun dia memiliki badan yang bagus" ejek Sting

"hentikan omonganmu yang tidak berguna itu" Natsu melemparkan sebuah tatapan yang sangat tajam kepada Sting, "dan juga… kau akan benar-benar kubunuh" mata Natsu memancarkan kemarahan, rasa marah yang sudah lama tidak ia keluarkan

"baiklah kalau begitu, lakukan saja. Lagipula peluruku sudah mengenai punggungmu" kata Sting. Saat Natsu membawa Lucy kembali, Sting melepaskan sebuah tembakan kearah Natsu, dan menembus punggung Natsu walaupun tak terlalu dalam. Saat ini punggung Natsu sedikit terbasahi oleh darah

"akan kubalaskan… Luce" dengan cepat Natsu segera mengambil pistol dari sakunya dan sebuah pedang kecil dipinggang belakangnya

"Natsu, bukankah kau lemah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat?" kata Sting

"entahlah, kau lihat saja" Natsu berlari kearah Sting

"baiklah kalau begitu" Sting segera mengambil sebilah pisau dari pinggangnya, "akan kubalaskan dendam ayahku!"

 **.**

Bunyi tembakan dan dentingan pedang terus terdengar diatap. Natsu dan Sting saling beradu satu sama lain

"hee, kau boleh juga Natsu" kata Sting meremehkan

"jangan meremehkan musuhmu!" Natsu mengayunkan pedang itu namun dapat dapat ditahan oleh Sting menggunakan pisaunya. Sting tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan menendang Natsu membuat Natsu sedikit mundur, Sting mengarahkan pistol kearah Natsu. Sebuah tembakan ditembakkan oleh Sting namun dapat dihindari oleh Natsu. Natsu langsung maju dan menendang pistol ditangan Sting dengan kaki kanannya

"kena kau!" pistol Sting tehempas dari pegangannya, namun pisau yang dipegang Sting menancap dikaki Natsu. Natsu mendaratkan kaki kanannya, dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk mengayunkan kaki kirinya menuju kepala Sting. Sebuah tendangan menyilang mengenai kepala Sting membuat dirinya tersungkur dan terpental beberapa meter

"cih!" Natsu mendecih dan mencabut pisau dikakinya

"sial!" Sting mencoba berdiri, ia menatap lantai seperti bergoyang, "apa!" tanpa aba-aba Natsu sudah berada disampingnya, sebuah pukulan telak mengenai telinga Sting "gah!" Sting kembali terpental

"setidaknya pukulan barusan dapat mengocok isi otakmu" kata Natsu. Darah segar mengalir dari kaki kanan Natsu

"SIALAN KAU NATSU!" Sting berlari kearah Natsu namun terjatuh tersungkur dihadapan natsu, "eh? Kenapa ini?" kata Sting, ia merasa tidak dapat menyeimbangkan badannya

"pukulanku ditelingamu sepertinya merusak bagian dalam telingamu, dan itu dapat menghancurkan keseimbanganmu" kata Natsu, "sekarang…" Natsu melangkah menuju Sting yang tersungkur dihadapannya, "apa yang kau lakukan pada Luce" Natsu menjambak rambut Sting dan mengarahkan kewajahnya, "jawab pertanyaanku.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUCE!" Natsu berteriak penuh emosi kepada Sting. Sting hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil

"itu bukan urusan- gahkh!" sebuah pukulan telak mendarat diperut Sting

"sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu" Natsu mengambil pistol dari sakunya dan menempelkan kearah Sting

*DOR

Sebuah peluru kembali menembus punggung Natsu. Natsu menoleh kearah belakang, ia menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang ia temui dilantai bawah

"yuk-ki-no" kata Sting terbatah, "larilah.. yuk-kino" kalimat Sting terdengar lemah setelah mendapat pukulan telak diperutnya

"kau pengganggu" kata seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati pertarungan Natsu dan Sting, "menyingkirlah" kata orang itu lalu menarik pelatuk snipernya

Dalam sepersekian detik Natsu terkejut dan langsung menembak Yukino tepat dikakinya membuat Yukino terjatuh dan sebuah peluru menghancurkan lantai beberapa senti dari Yukino

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yukino terkejut melihat lantai yang hancur disebelahnya

"cepat sembunyi dibalik pembatas!" teriak Natsu. Natsu langsung melemparkan Sting kearah pembatas yang berada ditepi-tepi gedung

"sial kau Natsu" kata sniper itu. Ia kembali membidik kearah Yukino yang mencoba merangkak kearah pembatas gedung. Namun belum sempat menarik pelatuknya, Natsu menarik Yukino sehingga pandangan orang itu terhalang pembatas, " _kuso_!"

Sementara itu mereka bertiga bersembunyi dibalik pagar pembatas

"kenapa kau menolong kami?" tanya Yukino yang berada dipelukan Natsu, "dan… bisakah kau lepaskan aku"

"maaf.." kata Natsu sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "apa kalian bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang bernama Mard Geer?" tanya Natsu

"aa.. kami bekerjasama dengan dia karena dia juga menginginkan dirimu untuk mati" kata Sting

"dia bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak bekerja sama. Dia pasti akan menghianatimu jika sesuatu tidak sesuai kehendaknya" kata Natsu

"lalu apa maksudmu menolongku? Aku tidak sudi ditolong olehmu" kata Sting

"Mard Geer adalah musuhku, dan kau juga musuhku. Aku tidak ingin nyawa musuhku dihabisi oleh orang lain. Kau mengerti. Yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana kita keluar dari sini" kata Natsu

"tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri karena kau menghancurkan telinga dalamku" kata Sting

"apa kau bodoh, tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Buktinya kau masih dapat mendengarkan suaraku. Tadi kau terjatuh hanya karena otakmu terkocok dan pandanganmu belum pulih membuatmu terjatuh" kata Natsu, "kalian tetaplah disini, akan ada polisi yang menangkap kalian"

"apa kau bilang?" kata Sting terkejut

"kalian telah menculik seseorang, karena itu, jika aku gagal membunuhmu maka temanku akan menelepon polisi. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus mati bukan?" kata Natsu. Sting hanya diam, "tapi ingat, suatu saat akan kubalas semua perbuatanmu!" lanjut Natsu dengan tatapan tajam

"baiklah, lakukan sesukamu. Lagipula Yukino tidak dapat berjalan. Kali ini kau menang Natsu Dragneel" kata Sting. Natsu melepaskan jasnya, menampakkan pakaian putih yang bercampur noda merah darah dipunggungnya

"ingat, jangan bergerak, tetap diam disini jika kalian ingin hidup" kata Natsu

"kau berisik sekali" balas Sting, "kau.. jangan mati sebelum aku membunuhmu" lanjut Sting

"aku tidak akan mati…" Natsu melemparkan jas hitam itu keudara, "karena ada seseorang yang harus kulindungi" Mard Geer melihat jas itu dan secara reflex langsung menembaknya. Ia terkejut bahwa itu hanya tipuan. Disaat ia menarik gagang untuk mengganti peluru Natsu berlari kearah pintu dan lolos dari tembakan Mard Geer

"kau memang anak yang menyebalkan Natsu. kemarilah, akan kubunuh kau disini!" kata Mard Geer dengan seringai kejam

 **.**

Natsu berhasil mencapai lantai bawah dan menemui Gray dan Lucy yang masih tak sadarkan diri

"Natsu! kau babak belur bodoh" kata Gray

"itukah ucapan kekhawatiranmu?" balas Natsu, "aku akan menuju sniper itu, kau cepat tinggalkan tempat ini dan telepon polisi"

"polisi? Apa kau gila?" kata Gray

"pakai HP Luce, dan kau akan aman" kata Natsu, "aku akan pergi dulu"

"hoy Natsu!" Gray berteriak memanggil nama Natsu, "Lucy pasti menunggumu, kembalilah" kata Gray

"tentu saja, jangan meremehkanku bodoh" kata Natsu dan beranjak kemobilnya dan segera memacu mobilnya

 **.**

Natsu memacu mobilnya menuju gedung dimana kemungkinan Mard Geer berada

'jika dilihat dari sudut datangnya peluru, dia pasti ada digedung ini' pikir Natsu. ia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah apartemen 4 lantai, Natsu keluar dari mobilnya dan memandang kearah atap. Ia melihat bayangan seseorang disana. Tanpa banyak bicara Natsu langsung berlari menuju atap

 **.**

Diatap Mard Geer menunggu Natsu datang

*BRAK!

Suara pintu terbuka sangat keras. Natsu pun datang dengan napas yang terengah-engah

"selamat datang, anak dari Igneel" kata Mard Geer dengan seringai. Natsu nampak mengatur napasnya

" _korosu_ " Natsu langsung berlari kearah Mard Geer

*DOR *BRUK

Natsu terjatuh karena tembakan dikaki kirinya

"lihat, sekarang kedua kakimu terluka" kata Mard Geer dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya

'sial!' umpat Natsu, "meskipun kakiku hancur…" Natsu mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kakinya yang mulai dibasahi darahnya, " aku pasti akan membunuhmu" kata Natsu dan kembali berlari kearah Mard Geer

"percuma"

*DOR

Kali ini Natsu dapat melewati tembakan itu. Ia terus berlari dan sekarang jaraknya tak lebih dari 1 meter

*DOR

Kembali Mard Geer menembakkan pistolnya, namun Natsu melompat dan melakukan putaran diudara dan langsung menendang pistol ditangan Mard Geer hingga terlepas. Sekarang Natsu berdiri tepat didepan Mard Geer

*BUK

"aggkkh!" Natsu menerima sebuah pukulan tepat diperut membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang

"kau terlalu sombong bocah!" Mard Geer mencengkram bahu Natsu

"guahgkk" kali ini sebuah tendangan beruntun menimpa perut Natsu. Sudah puas, Mard Geer melepaskan cengkramannya. Natsu sempoyongan, tak disia-siakan, Mard Geer langsung menendang dada Natsu membuat Natsu terpental beberama meter kebelakang

"lemah sekali" kata Mard Geer, ia melangkah mendekati Natsu yang masih meringkuk kesakitan, "apa Natsu Dragneel memang selemah ini.. HAH?!"

"gahkk!" kembali tendangan mendarat diperut Natsu

"HAHAHA!" Mard Geer tertawa puas, ia masih terus menendangi Natsu, "dasar lemah" kakinya tak henti-hentinya menendang Natsu yang tersungkur didepannya

*GREP

"he?" Mard Geer menatap kakinya yang ditahan oleh tangan Natsu, "jauhkan tanganmu orang lemah!"

"aakkhhh!" Natsu kembali merintih saat sebuah tendangan keras mengenai wajahnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat kesakitan. Kaki, punggung, perut dan juga wajahnya. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Mard Geer berjalan mengambil pistolnya dan kembali mendekat kearah Natsu. Ia mengarahkan ujung pisau itu kekepala Natsu

Natsu kembali terbayang, akan masa lalunya. Teriakan sang ibu, perubahan sikap sang ayah, terbunuhnya sang kakak untuk menyelamatkannya. Semua itu adalah hal yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Natsu. Ia tak ingin menyerah hanya karena rasa sakit ini. Dan juga, ada seseorang yang menunggunya

"aku tidak akan kalah" kata Natsu lirih

"ha? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Mard Geer

"sakit seperti ini, tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan sakit saat kau menghancurkan kehidupan orang tuaku!" Natsu menatap Mard Geer dengan penuh amarah

"mati kau, bocah"

*DOR

"aku tidak boleh mati" Natsu menepis tangan Mard Geer dan membuat tembakan itu meleset kesamping kepalanya

"sial ka-!" Mard Geer terkejut saat tubuhnya terasa melayang miring

"akan kukalahkan kau!" Natsu memutar badannya dan menendang kaki Mard Geer membuat Mard Geer melayang dan langsung terjatuh. Natsu langsung berdiri dan menendang tangan Mard Geer yang memegang pistol membuat pistol itu terpental jauh

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH!" Mard Geer melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti Natsu namun Natsu melompat untuk menghindarinya. Dengan cepat Mard Geer langsung mengarahkan tendangan kearah vertical menuju rahang bawah Natsu namun kembali dapat Natsu tahan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Natsu memundurkan dirinya untuk mengambil jarak

"kali ini, akan kupastikan untuk membunuhmu" Natsu berlari kearah Mard Geer yang sudah berdiri. Adu tinju pun terjadi namun tidak satupun serangan mengenai tubuh, mereka berdua seimbang

"apa hanya ini kekuatanmu?!" Mard Geer mengarahkan sebuah tendangan menuju pelipis Natsu dari kanan

"dengan kekuatan ini saja, sudah cukup untuk membunuhmu" Natsu menepis tendangan itu dengan lengannya. Mard Geer memundurkan langkahnya, namun dengan cepat Natsu maju dan menyerang perut Mard Geer, namun masih dapat dihalau olehnya

"mati kau!" Mard Geer mengarahkan sebuah tinjuan menuju Natsu. Natsu menghindari tinjuan itu dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu memajukan langkahnya dan menghantam kembali perut Mard Geer. Kali ini pukulan itu telak mengenai Mard Geer

"belum selesai!" Natsu berlari kearah Mard Geer. Mard Geer melakukan tendangan kearah perut Natsu

*GREP

Tendangan itu tertahan oleh tangan Natsu. Sekarang kaki Mard Geer terkunci oleh hempitan lengan Natsu

"!" bunyi retakan tulang terdengar jelas, "AARRGGG!" Mard Geer berteriak kencang saat Natsu mematahkan kakinya. Natsu melepaskan kaki Mard Geer yang patah membuatnya tersungkur

"masih belum!" Natsu menarik kerah Mard Geer dan membenturkan kepalanya kekepala Mard Geer membuat kepala Mard Geer terpental (tidak lepas dari badan). Lalu Natsu mengangkat tubuh Mard Geer, dan melemparkannya keudara. Dengan tempo yang tepat, Natsu melompat dan berputar diudara dan melancarkan tendangan kearah Mard Geer yang membuat Mard Geer terpental beberapa meter

"akkhh! Sialan.. kau bo-cah!" kata Mard Geer. Ia sudah tak dapat bergerak dengan kakinya yang patah

"masih belum" kembali Natsu mengucapkan kata itu. Poni pinknya menutupi kedua mata Natsu. Natsu berjalan kearah Mard Geer

"a-ap-apa ya-yang kau inginkan" Natsu semakin mendekat, dengan aura yang terasa sangat tidak mengenakkan, "aa-a-aku mengaku kalah, ampuni aku" Mard Geer memohon kepada Natsu

"ampun? Jangan bercanda" Natsu meraih kaki Mard Geer yang satunya, dan kembali terdengar bunyi retakan tulang, "kau bahkan tidak mengampuni ibuku walaupun ibuku menjerit" kata Natsu

"akh.. t-tidak, hentikan" kali ini Natsu beranjak kearah tangan Mard Geer, ia memegangi tangan kanan Mard Geer. Mard Geer mencengkram erat Natsu dengan tangan kirinya. Natsu merasa kesulitan untuk mematahkan lengan kanan Mard Geer. Lalu ia menarik lengannya keatas, membuat badan Mard Geer juga ikut melayang keatas, dan langsung dihentakkan dengan keras kebawah membuat cengkraman Mard Geer lepas. Kali ini tangan kanan Mard Geer tergeletak dilantai, dan dengan satu hentakan

"AARRRGGGG!" Mard Geer berteriak kencang saat Natsu menginjak jari-jari Mard Geer dengan keras. Kembali tangan kiri Mard Geer mencengkram kaki Natsu, mencoba menyingkirkan kaki yang akan meremukkan jari-jarinya itu

"apa ini sakit?" kata Natsu, ia semakin menekan kakinya, bahkan menggesekkan kakinya dengan atap gedung itu membuat Mard Geer semakin histeris. Nampak darah sudah mengalir dari jari-jari Mard Geer membuat lantai menjadi merah

"hentikan, a-aku menyerah" kata Mard Geer. Natsu langsung menhentikannya dan mengangkat kakinya. Nampak jari Mard Geer remuk penuh dengan darah. Natsu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah alat suntik dengan sebuah cairan hijau didalamnya

"kau tahu ini bukan? Ini adalah hal yang kau incar beberapa tahun lalu" kedua mata Mard Geer langsung terbuka lebar menatap benda yang ia inginkan ada didepan matanya, "ini adalah serum yang kau incar, dari keluarga Marvell" lanjut Natsu

"lalu apa maumu?" kata Mard Geer

"tentu saja, menghancurkan serum ini… dan juga membunuhmu sekaligus" kata Natsu. Natsu membuka pelindung jarum suntik itu

"a-apa kau bilang. Apa kau gila, itu serum yang berbahaya" kata Mard Geer

"aku tahu, dan kau akan mendapatkan serum yang selama ini kau cari. Bukankah itu tujuanmu" kata Natsu dengan seringai kejam

*GREP

Natsu meraih leher Mard Geer membuatnya tak dapat berbicara

"akgh!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Mard Geer. Tangan kiri Mard Geer menahan tangan kanan Natsu yang mencengkram lehernya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Mard Geer hanya bergoyang-goyang menepis tangan kiri Natsu yang membawa serum itu

"nikmatilah hasil jerih payahmu ini"

"aakkgghh!" jarum suntik sukses mendarat dileher Mard Geer. Seluruh serum itu perlahan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Natsu melepaskan cengkramannya dan Mard Geer pun tergeletak

"kita lihat reaksinya" kata Natsu dengan seringai kejam

"aarrgghhh!" nampak beberapa pembuluh darah dileher Mard Geer terlihat mencuat. Tak lama beberapa benjolan muncul dilehernya, benjolan yang semakin banyak dan membesar, "AARRGGGHHKK!" benjolan itu semakin membesar seperti siap untuk meledak, "aarggkh-" dan benar saja, benjolan itu meledak membuat darah Mard Geer terciprat keseluruh area. Tak hanya darah, namun juga gumpalan daging segar tercecer dilantai atap dan sebuah mayat dengan kepala hampir putus tergeletak dilantai

Natsu mengelap darah yang terciprat diwajahnya

"alat yang mengerikan" kata Natsu pelan, "akh!" ia merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Ia sudah kehilangan darah terlalu banyak, "sebaiknya aku harus bergegas kembali" kata Natsu dan langsung berjalan kearah pintu, "!" belum sempat ia berjalan ia terkejut dengan suatu hal

 **.**

Gray berada disuatu taman bersama Lucy dipunggungnya

"kau lama sekali Natsu" kata Gray sebal

"Natsu…" suara lirih Lucy terdengar jelas

"Lucy, kau sudah sadar?!" Gray menatap wajah Lucy di belakang, manatap mata sayu gadis itu

"Gray? Di..mana.. Natsu.." perkataan Lucy masih terdengar lemah

"tenanglah, saat ini dia berada di-"

*BLAR

Belum sempat perkataan Gray tuntas, sebuah bunyi ledakan terdengar sangat keras. Gray menatap arah bunyi ledakan itu. Mata Gray terbuka lebar, ia terkejut melihat apa yang dipandangnya. Sebuah gedung, dimana temannya berada, meledak

"Natsu" kata Gray dengan nada khawatir

"eh?" Lucy terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Gray barusan

 **~Bersambung…~**

 **Yeeaayyy~ akhirnya chap ini kelar juga.. gimana? Author agak bingung saat adegan berantemnya, semoga readers dapat memahaminya XD dan maaf bila typo bertebaran**

 **Oh ya, author mohon maaf karena update kali ini sangat lama. Ini dikarenakan author dari bulan puasa hingga minggu kemaren masih sibuk untuk project game author. Gini-gini author Game Artist loh XD haha.. jadi ff ini sedikit terbengkalai karena tugas. Yaa untungnya sekarang sudah kelar, jadi saya usahakan akan cepat update. Yaa walaupun besok adalah chap terakhir XD**

 **Yaa sekarang author mau balas review**

 **Aimi Dragneel:** hoho.. aku ingin menambah adegan Nalu, tapi… tapi… yaa… tunggu saja chap minggu depan XD thanks for review

 **Krz5:** waah aku ga tau nih apakah ini adegannya rame.. yaa semoga tidak mengecewakan.. thanks for review..

 **Aoi Shiki:** hehe, Wendy udah ingat semuanya kok, malahan Natsu yang ngebantu dia ngingat XD thanks for review yak XD

 **Guest:** ganbarimasu XD lebih hot? Ntar jadi rate M :"

 **Chriss:** hahaha.. terimakasih, untuk judul di chap selanjutnya akan aku ungkapin apa maksud dari judul ini XD thanks for review, tetep baca yaa..

 **Link:** sepertinya chap 12.. kalau endingnya aku sebutin, ntar gaada yang baca :"

 **8Blue:** hehe.. Wendy udah tahu kok.. yes thanks XD

 **92:** waah makasih. Untuk reaksi Wendy mungkin chap 12 akan saya ceritakan.. thanks for review

 **Fic of Delucion:** terimakasih sudah mau setia membaca ff ini :" dan semoga masih membacanya XD, hehe pasukannya ga banyak, sebenarnya ingin masukin Minerva, tapi saya punya ide yang lain.. hehe.. thanks for review

 **Guest:** aakkhh aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.. dan semoga kamu suka :" thanks for review XD

 **Miyu:** ahh maaf, tidak terlalu berdarah pada bagian itu. Tapi jika keseluruhan, saya sudah memaksimalkan darahnya XD thanks for review

 **PrincessJewel750:** hehe, kodenya masih belum aku ungkap disini.. bisa nebak ga? XD thanks for review XD

 **Puja:** Sepertinya Lucy apes karena Natsu XD, ini dia lanjutannya, semoga suka, thanks for review XD

 **Synstropezia:** woaaah.. aku membaca beberapa ff,mu dan itu… akh sangat menyentuh, maaf aku belum bisa memberikan review, tapi aku suka ffmu.. dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff dari newbie sepertiku, aku terharu :" terimakasih reviewnya, semoga suka chap ini XD

 **Reader:** mohon maaf, author memiliki halangan untuk melanjutkan nya, tapi sekarang udah update.. semoga suka

 **Me:** ini udah lanjut :" maaf telat, semoga suka, thanks for review

 **Guest:** ini udah update, maaf terlambat :"

 **Woaah.. aku tidak menyangka chap 10 banyak banget yang review.. aku sungguh berterimakasih :"**

 **Chap ini sebenarnya merupakan gabungan dari 2 chap, makanya ceritanya sangat panjang, tapi semoga kalian suka..**

 **Dan chap depan merupakan chap terakhir, aku berharap kalian masih membaca ff ini sampai akhir :" sekali lagi terimakasih XD**

 **Dan author mengucapkan, minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin #telat #plak! Gapapa lah XD**

 **Oke sekian dari Kuro**

 **See you in chap 12: Queue de Fée**

 **Jaa ne~**

 **~RnR~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yooo~ Kuro desu..**

 **Yaa.. sudah sampai dichap terakhir nih.. saya akan balas review diawal karena ini chap terakhir.. XD**

 **Mihawk:** yaa ini udah endingnya ff ini.. selamat membaca.. XD

 **Aoi Shiki:** hehe.. semua akan Kuro jawab dichap terakhir ini.. ini dia chap terakhir, semoga suka..

 **guest:** hehe.. terimakasih, padahal kukira chap 11 akan tidak dimengerti karena banya adegan yang gaje.. tentu saja, ff selanjutnya juga masih tentang NaLu XD ini dia chap terakhir, semoga suka..

 **Fic of Delusion:** hehe.. akan Kuro ceritakan di chap ini.. hihi.. untuk Lucy…. entahlah, mungkin akan Kuro jadikan jomblo atau…. Kuro pairing sama Gray aja yaa… XD lihat aja deh, selamat membaca, semoga suka

 **Noname:** em, ganbarimasu! XD

 **92:** hehe.. entahlah.. semoga sesuai dengan yang diharapkan ifa-san XD.. ini dia chap terakhir, semoga suka yaa..

 **Miyuu:** oo.. tentu saja.. pen namenya aja KuroNaLu XD

 **Naomi Koala:** hahaha.. semoga saja anda berteriak.. XD hehe… ini dia chap terakhir, semoga suka XD

 **Yosh, ini dia chap terakhir.. Kuro memutuskan ending yang mungkin tidak disukai para readers, tapi inilah pilihan Kuro, jadi… semoga para readers tetap suka XD..**

 **Back to the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview!**

Langit nampak mulai berawan. Bulan mulai diselimuti gelapnya awan membuat sinarnya sedikit terhalang. Gray berdiri disuatu taman bersama Lucy dipunggungnya

"kau lama sekali Natsu" kata Gray. Kesal? Entah itu perasaan kesal atau khawatir. Angin berhembus kencang membuat Gray sedikit menutup matanya, merasakan angin yang menusuk diwajahnya, 'angin yang tidak mengenakkan'

"Natsu…" suara lirih Lucy terdengar dari balik kepala Gray

"Lucy, kau sudah sadar?!" Gray menatap wajah Lucy di belakangnya, menatap mata sayu gadis itu

"Gray? Di..mana.. Natsu.." perkataan Lucy masih terdengar lemah. Tubuh Lucy masih terasa mati rasa karena efek obat dari Rogue

"tenanglah, saat ini dia berada di-"

*BLAR

Belum sempat perkataan Gray tuntas, sebuah bunyi ledakan terdengar sangat keras. Mata Gray terbelalak lebar menatap gedung yang mengepulkan asap tebal. Sebuah gedung dimana seseorang yang bisa dibilang temannya saat ini berada

"Natsu" kata Gray dengan nada khawatir

"eh?" Lucy terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Gray barusan

Setelah itu, beberapa ledakan menyusul ledakan pertama. Ledakan yang seakan membuat hati gadis pirang itu turut ikut hancur berkeping-keping

 **.**

 **Queue de Fée**

 **© Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Karakternya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 11 – Queue de Fée |**

 **.**

Bunga sakura mulai berguguran, menghiasi kota Tokyo yang mulai menghangat. Angin lembut pun turut menemani indahnya Tokyo pada musim gugur. Seorang gadis berdiri menikmati hangatnya udara pagi hari ini. Angin membelai rambut pirang indah sang gadis dengan lembut, menerpa wajahnya pelan membuat sang empunya memejamkan mata caramel indah itu. Dalam pikirnya, ia membayangkan, bayangan seseorang yang saat ini masih ada dihatinya. Seseorang yang memiliki surai senada dengan bunga sakura yang berhamburan dihalaman rumahnya tersebut

"Lucy- _nee-chan_.. ayo kita sarapan" panggil suara gadis kecil dari balik pintu kamar Lucy. Lucy mulai membuka kedua matanya, menatap langit yang cerah dan tersenyum kecil lalu menghela nafasnya pelan

"aku akan turun Wendy- _chan_ " balas Lucy, sang kakak kepada Wendy, yang saat ini sudah ia angkat menjadi adiknya. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dimana sang adik dan sang ibu menunggunya. Suasana hening, hanya suara gesekan antara alat makan yang terdengar.

"apa kau akan benar-benar bekerja ditempat itu Lucy?" tanya sang ibu

"em" balas singkat Lucy

"baiklah jika itu yang kamu mau. Lagipula ayahmu juga menyetujuinya. Berhati-hatilah saat bekerja" kata sang ibu

"Lucy- _nee-chan,_ hari ini Wendy mulai masuk sekolah loh" kata Wendy dengan senyuman diwajah manisnya

"kamu harus punya banyak teman loh Wendy- _chan_ " balas Lucy

"em, tentu saja" balas gadis kecil itu dengan senyumannya yang masih polos. Lucy membalasnya dengan senyuman pula

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur biru miliknya. Ia peluk boneka anjing putih kesayangannya. Sekali lagi ia memejamkan matanya dan jatuh kedalam pikiran terdalamnya

"Luce" Lucy tersentak saat suara itu keluar begitu saja dari pikirannya. Dan tanpa disadari air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya

*DRRTT *DRRRT

Getaran HP Lucy membuatnya terbangun dan segera menyambar benda tersebut tak lupa untuk mengusap cairan yang membasahi pipinya

"Levy-chan? ada apa" tanya Lucy kepada sahabatnya yang menelepon

" _are?_ Apa kau menangis lagi Lu-chan?" tanya Levy

"e-eh? Ti-tidak, aku hanya baru bangun tidur saja" elak Lucy

"Lu-chan, ini sudah jam berapa dan kau baru bangun tidur?"

"aahh.. kau cerewet Levy-chan~" kata Lucy

"mou~"

"jadi ada apa Levy-chan?"

"ah, ayo kita pergi keluar, aku masih tidak ada pekerjaan" ajak Levy

"em. bagaimana kalau ke kafe? Akan aku tunggu disana"

"baiklah kalau begitu, jaa~"

"jaa~" terdengar nada telepon yang terputus. Lucy pun meletakkan kembali teleponnya. Ia pegang dada miliknya yang kini berdetak tak karuan. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa ngilu untuk kesekian kalinya. Lucy kembali merasakan matanya mulai berair. Segera ia usap matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu bergegas keluar kamar dan pergi menuju tempat dimana ia akan bertemu sahabatnya

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi lonceng terdengar nyaring membuat gadis bersuari biru yang terduduk didepan bar counter menoleh kearah seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu

"Lu-chan, sini-sini" panggil Levy sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lucy pun langsung berjalan menuju sahabatnya tersebut

"apa sudah lama?" tanya Lucy dan segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Levy

"tidak, aku juga baru datang" kata Levy

"selamat datang di Queue de Fée. Ingin memesan apa nona?" tanya seorang bartender tampan dihadapan kedua gadis itu

"kenapa kau formal begitu Gray" kata Levy kepada bartender bersurai spike hitam itu

"haha.. jika dipikir-pikir kau tidak cocok untuk berkata sopan seperti itu Gray" tambah Lucy

"hhaah~ baiklah-baiklah.. lalu kalian ingin memesan apa?" tanya Gray

"aku ingin jus jeruk, berikan sedikit alcohol ya" pinta Levy

"ini masih pagi dan kau meminta alcohol?" kata Gray

"lalu kenapa? Aku tidak ada client saat ini" jawab Levy enteng

"terserah kau saja" jawab Gray sekenanya, ia menolehkan kepada gadis pirang disamping Levy, "kau ingin memesan apa Lucy?"

" _etto…_ " Lucy nampak berfikir saat melihat menu, " _Vanilla Latte_ " dan entah kenapa nama minuma itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Lucy

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kata Gray dan segera meracik minuman mereka berdua

"jadi kau akan bekerja disini Lu-chan?" tanya Levy

"em, begitulah. Lagipula disini gajinya juga lumayan besar" balas Lucy

"emm.. bukankah lebih menarik menjadi asistenku Lu-chan"

"menarik? Mungkin itu menurutmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi asistenmu atau pegawaimu Levy-chan"

"hhmmm.." balas Levy singkat

"ini pesanan kalian. Satu buah jus jeruk special dan _Vanilla Latte_ " kata Gray dan segera memberi minuman tersebut kepada Levy dan Lucy

"ah, arigatou~" balas Levy dan segera meminumnya sedikit. Ia menatap kearah temannya yang mematung menatap minuman yang ia pesan, "woaah~" Levy melihat isi didalam cangkir Lucy, sebuah _Vanilla Latte_ dengan sebuah tulisan 'ohayou'

"hm hm~ bagaimana? Keren bukan? Aku sudah mempelajari _Coffe Art_ " kata Gray

"wooaahh~ Gray, tulisanmu jelek sekali" kata Levy blak-blakan

"apa kau bilang?! Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya sebagus mungkin" kata Gray kesal

"tapi itu masih jelek jika dibandingkan dengan buatan Nat-"

"Levy!" bentak Gray membuat Levy menghentikan perkataannya dan langsung menatap sahabatnnya yang sedari tadi diam

"L-Lu-chan.." panggilan Levy tak terdengar oleh pemilik surai pirang itu

Lucy tetap memandang _vanilla latte_ dihadapannya itu, dengan tatapan kosong. Membuat sebuah memori diingatannya kembali terputar

" _ini Lucy, sebagai permintaan maafku. Coffe Art of Vanilla Latte" kata Natsu sambil meletakkan Vanilla Latte itu dihadapan Lucy._

" _aromanya enak" kata Lucy, lalu ia mengambil cangkir itu, dan melihat sebuah gambar wajah Lucy dengan tulisan 'Luce Heartfilia' diatas rambutnya. "waahh.. bagus sekali Natsu. Tapi… namaku Lucy, bukan Luce"_

" _haha.. maaf" kata Natsu polos. Lucy tersenyum melihat gambar itu, lalu ia menyicipi vanilla latte itu._

" _enak.." kata Lucy_

"Lucy!" sebuah suara membuat memori tersebut pudar, "Lucy! sadarlah!" sekali lagi suara tersebut terdengar membuat Lucy langsung sadar

"a-ah.. gomen.. hehe, aku melamun" kata Lucy dan langsung menyeruput kopi buatan Gray tersebut, "em, enak Gray" puji Lucy dengan senyuman. Kedua sahabatnya itu tentu mengetahui, bahwa senyuman itu hanya senyuman yang dipaksakan

"ah, aku ingat harus pergi kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku Levy-chan" kata Lucy lalu langsung meminum habis kopi itu segera pergi

"aku duluan Levy-chan" kata Lucy dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"tunggu… Lu-chan!" Levy berteriak memanggil Lucy namun Lucy sudah keluar dari kafe ini

"dia belum membayar" kata Gray yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Levy

"ne.. sepertinya ia masih belum sepenuhnya merelakan Natsu" kata Levy pelan

"em" balas Gray singkat, ia menggenggam tangannya kesal, "si bodoh itu!"

 **~Flashback~**

*BLAR

Belum sempat perkataan Gray tuntas, sebuah bunyi ledakan terdengar sangat keras. Mata Gray terbelalak lebar menatap gedung yang mengepulkan asap tebal. Sebuah gedung dimana seseorang yang bisa dibilang temannya saat ini berada

"Natsu" kata Gray dengan nada khawatir

"eh?" Lucy terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Gray barusan, "ada apa Gray? Jangan bilang Natsu"

"tidak, dia akan baik-baik saja" kata Gray meyakinkan Lucy, tentu saja juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang juga khawatir

"Natsu!" Lucy nampak memberontak, ia sudah mulai dapat bergerak

"Lucy! berhentilah, jangan bergerak! Tubuhmu masih lemah!" kata Gray yang kerepotan karena Lucy mendesak ingin bebas

"lepaskan aku Gray!"

"diamlah-"

*BLAR

Kembali Gray terkejut dengan suara ledakan kembali digedung itu

"Gray! Lepaskan aku!" Lucy terus memberontak hingga Gray kualahan dan Lucy lepas dari gendongan Gray. Lucy hendak berlari kearah ledakan, namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Gray

"hentikan itu. Disana berbahaya!" kata Gray

"tapi Natsu ada disana Gray! Kita harus membantunya!" teriak Lucy

"disana berbahaya"

"aku harus menyelamatkan Natsu!"

"Natsu akan baik-baik saja!"

"tapi-"

"Lucy!" Gray berteriak dan menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Lucy pun terkejut, ia dapat melihat kekhawatiran dimata Gray. Gray menarik tangan Lucy membuat Lucy jatuh dalam pelukannya

"apa yang kau lakukan!" kembali Lucy memberontak dari pelukan Gray

"maafkan aku"

*BUK

Sebuah pukulan ditengkuk Lucy membuatnya tak sadarkan diri

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana terasa sangat hening sejak puluhan menit yang lalu. Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam mulai pergi dari tempat itu. Kecuali 2 orang gadis dan seorang pria yang masih berdiri menghadap sebuah batu bertuliskan 'Natsu Dragneel'. Titik air mulai turun dari langit yang nampak mendung hari ini. Namun hujan itu tak membuat 3 orang tersebut bergeming dari tempat mereka.

Gadis pirang itu terus memandang maka itu tak percaya. Air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya menyamarkan air mata yang sudah sedari tadi mengalir deras dipipinya. Air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras. Hatinya pun terasa ngilu, beribu sumpah serapah ia ucapkan dalam hati kecilnya

'kau bodoh, ceroboh. Kau bodoh Lucy! kenapa bukan kau yang mati!' Lucy menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang bertindak bodoh

"Lucy, sebaiknya kita segera pulang" kata gadis bersurai scarlet disampingnya. Ia hendak memegang pundak Lucy yang bergetar hebat namun terhenti saat tangan Lucy menepis tangan gadis scarlet itu

"tinggalkan aku sendiri" kata Lucy pelan

"tapi-"

"kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri Erza!" teriak Lucy. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Erza, yang membuatnya menoleh

"Gray" kata Erza menatap Gray dibelakangnya. Kepala Gray mengisyaratkan Erza supaya sebaiknya membiarkan Lucy sendiri terlebih dahulu

 **.**

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak Erza dan Gray membiarkan Lucy sendirian.

"aku akan menyeretnya paksa" kata Erza yang sudah habis kesabarannya

"aku saja Erza" kata Gray dan langsung berjalan menuju Lucy. Dilihatnya pundak Lucy, nampak bergetar lembut, 'sepertinya dia masih menangis' batin Gray

"sampai berapa lama kau akan tertunduk didepan makam si bodoh itu" kata-kata itu bagai petir bagi Lucy, bahunya nampak tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Gray yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"apa kau bilang?" kata Lucy pelan sambil kembali berdiri

"ak bilang, sampai berapa lama kau akan tertunduk didepan makam si bo-"

*PLAK!

Suara tamparan itu terdengar keras walau tersamar bunyi guyuran hujan. Erza yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya dapat membelalakkan kedua matanya

"bodoh kau bilang?" kata Lucy pelan, "kau tahu… dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkanku, dan kau bilang itu bodoh?"

"dia memang orang yang bod-"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILNYA BODOH!" Lucy berteriak kencang, "aku yang bodoh, kenapa aku bisa terjebak. Aku bodoh, akulah yang bodoh Gray" kata Lucy menangis

"tidak, Natsu memang bo-"

"NATSU TIDAK BODOH!" kembali Lucy berteriak dihadapan Gray, "KAU YANG BODOH! KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI MENYELAMATKANKU?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMINTA BANTUAN PADA TEMAN-TEMANMU?!" Lucy berteriak histeris kepada Gray, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBIARKANKU MENYELAMATKANNYA?! KENAPA! KENAPA GRAY!"

*GREP

"tenanglah Lucy!" kata Gray kepada Lucy yang kini sudah ada dipelukannya

"lepaskan aku!" Lucy mencoba mendorong tubuh Gray namun pelukan Gray semakin erat

"dengarkan aku Lucy!" Gray berteriak membuat Lucy terkejut dan menghentikan pemberontakannya

"kau tahu? Kenapa Natsu itu bodoh?" Gray membuka pembicaraannya sesudah Lucy sedikit tenang

"dia itu bodoh, tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang lain, dia itu ceroboh, melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya…" Gray terdiam beberapa saat, "dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dia sayang" entah kenapa perkataan terakhir Gray membuat hati Lucy sedikit tenang, namun secara bersamaan hal itu membuat hatinya teriris

"kau tahu? Natsu tidak suka melihat seseorang mengasihani dia. Jadi dia akan lebih bahagia bila kau tersenyum, Lucy" tangis Lucy pun pecah dalam pelukan Gray, hingga akhirnya ia pingsan kelelahan

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan pun berlalu, Lucy sudah kembali dapat tersenyum, tentunya dengan bantuan kedua orang tuanya dan sahabatnya Levy. Sedangkan Wendy, dia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Dia tidak mengingat apapun selain Lucy. Dan akhirnya keluarga Heartfillia mengadopsi Wendy sebagai adiknya dan nama Wendy berubah menjadi bermarga Heartfillia

 **~Flashback END~**

"enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu" kata Gray dari balik bar counter

"em. tapi… aku masih merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan dalam kejadian itu" kata Levy

"gedung itu meledak 2 kali, membuat gedung itu runtuh, lalu terjadi kebakaran diapartemen Natsu yang disusul ledakan beberapa menit sesudah tim pemadam kebakaran datang, lalu rumah Natsu dipegunungan ikut meledak" jelas Levy panjang lebar

"dan yang aneh adalah, hanya ada 2 korban jiwa dari kejadian itu. Bukankah itu kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa?" kata Levy

"kau benar, apartemen tempat Natsu tewas kosong karena seluruh penghuni memiliki undangan makan malam dari suatu perusahaan yang ternyata perusahaan itu ternyata tidak ada" kata Gray

"lalu apartemen Natsu yang terbakar, alarm kebakaran membuat seluruh penghuni keluar. Lalu saat semua sudah keluar bom pun meledak" kata Gray lagi

"menurutmu apa maksud semua itu?" tanya Levy

"entahlah. Tapi menurut tes DNA, darah dimobil Natsu dan mayat itu sama, jadi tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dari hal itu" kata Gray

"kau benar juga. Aarrgghh walaupun begitu hal itu merupakan kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa"

"bisa dibilang… keajaiban mungkin" kata Gray

"Gray… kau menjijikkan saat bilang keajaiban" kata Levy dengan muka datar

"kau!" Gray melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Levy

"oh ya, apa kau sudah memberi tahu Lu-chan tentang kode itu?" tanya Levy

"ah! Aku lupa!" jawab Gray dengan wajah tak bersalah

"sudah kuduga" balas Levy dengan menghela napas

"aku akan menyusul Lucy, kau tunggulah disini" kata Gray yang segera berlari keluar

"eh?"

"santai saja, jam segini kafe sepi" kata Gray, "dia pergi ketempat itu bukan?" tanya Gray, Levy hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin berhembus lembut. Disebuah pemakaman, beridir seorang gadis dihadapan sebuah makam

"Natsu…" kata Lucy pelan, "sudah enam bulan sejak kejadian itu" lanjutnya, "apa kau senang disana?" Lucy tersenyum kecil

Bunyi deruman mesin mobil terdengar samar

"Lucy!" panggil Gray dari kejahuan

"Gray?"

 **.**

Mobil milik Gray berhembus kencang membelah angin dijalan

"kita mau kemana Gray?" tanya Lucy bingung

"ketempat dimana Natsu menyuruhmu kesana" balas Gray

"eh? Maksudmu?"

"sebelum menyelamatkanmu, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku"

 **~Flashback~**

 **12 jam sebelum penyelamatan Lucy**

Gray berada diapartemen milik Natsu, untuk membicarakan rencana penyelamatan Lucy

"ooh orang itu. Dia kabur setelah dia menyerangku beberapa kali. Kali ini akan aku hajar dia" kata Gray sambil mengepalkan tanngannya, "lalu apa rencanamu?" lanjut Gray

"aku tidak memiliki rencana, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang saja?" kata Natsu dengan seringai kecil

"tentu saja" kata Gray setuju

"oh ya ada yang ingin kukatakan" kata Natsu

"hm?" balas Gray singkat

"aku ingin kau sampaikan hal ini jika terjadi sesuatu padaku" kata Natsu pelan

"ha? Apa maksudmu? Kau seperti orang yang mau mati saja" balas Gray dengan sedikit tawa

"berisik. Katakan saja pada Lucy untuk menyelesaikan petunjuk dari Wendy. Katakan padanya, petunjuknya adalah bola kecil itu, dan angka-angka itu. Itu adalah lokasi dimana serum ini tersimpan" kata Natsu sambil menunjukkan sebuah alat suntik berisi cairan

"kau sudah menemukan itu?" kata Gray

"aa.. aku mengambilnya tadi malam. jadi jangan lupa untuk katakan padanya" kata Natsu kembali menaruh alat suntik itu disakunya

"tidak, kaulah yang akan mengatakan sendiri padanya" balas Gray dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Natsu hanya tersenyum kecil

 **~Flashback END~**

"jadi? Apa kau sudah memecahkannya Lucy?" tanya Gray

"angka 4, 12, 20, 38, 56, 88 dan sebuah bola kecil?" Lucy nampak mengerutkan dahinya

"bukankah bola itu dapat dirangkai bukan?" kata Gray sambil focus mengendarai mobilnya

"Wendy-chan bilang begitu. Memangnya bola apa yang bisa dirangkai?" tanya Lucy

"ada. Bola untuk mempelajari ikatan kimia, Molymod" kata Gray. Mata Lucy terbuka lebar

"kau benar, jadi maksud angka itu?!"

"em.. nama unsur kimia" kata Gray dengan seringai diwajahnya

"jadi kalau begitu, 4 Berilium (Be), 12 Magnesium (Mg), 20 Calsium (Ca), 38 Stronsium (Sr), 56 Barium (Ba), dan 88 Radium (Ra)"

"em, kau benar. Kalau digolongkan?" Lucy kembali berpikir

"alkali tanah" jawab Lucy, "alkali tanah banyak ditemukan dikerak bumi, kalau begitu mungkin ruang bawah tanah" kata Lucy, "tapi"

"hm?" tanya Gray melihat Lucy sedikit ragu

"Berilium sangat sulit, bahkan hampir tidak ada. Jadi apa benar berada dibawah tanah?" tanya Lucy

"menurutku sudah benar. Coba lihat, Grandine-san mengatakan hal serumit itu kepada anaknya. Menurutmu untuk apa?" Lucy hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "itu juga merupakan suatu petunjuk" kata Gray

"kenapa dia mengatakannya kepada Wendy? Kenapa tidak langsung kepada Natsu?" Lucy masih tak mengerti, "itu karena perbedaan pemikiran. Anak kecil akan sering berpikir secara umum, tapi orang dewasa akan berfikir secara spesifik dan mendalam. Maka dari itu Marvell memilih Wendy agar kita disuruh berfikir secara umum"

"berfikir secara umum?"

"ya, jika kau diberitahu sebuah kata 'alkali tanah' kau akan tahu bahwa itu adalah terdiri dari beberapa unsur yang dapat didapatkan dari kerak bumi, tapi Be hampir tidak ada disana, maka kita akan memikirkan tempat lain selain dalam tanah. Namun saat anak kecil diberi tahu kata itu, ia mungkin langsung berfikir itu adalah sesuatu yang ada ditanah ataupun didalam tanah. Dan itu akan merujuk kepada tempat dibawah tanah" jelas Gray panjang lebar

"wow, kau hebat sekali Gray" puji Lucy

"tidak, petunjuk awal yang penting berasal dari Natsu, jadi dia lebih hebat" kata Gray

"lalu untuk apa kita kesana?" tanya Lucy, "bukankah kau bilang serum itu sudah lenyap"

"iya. Tapi Natsu menyuruhku untuk memecahkan ini dan pergi kesana" jawab Gray

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka pun sampai, disebuah rumah, atau bisa dibilang reruntuhan rumah yang nampak dulunya sangat megah

"woaah.. sudah hancur" Gray mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh reruntuhan ruangan

"bagaimana kita mencari ruang bawah tanahnya?" tanya Lucy

"kita cari saja terlebih dahulu" kata Gray yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Lucy. merekapun mencari bersamaan, dan tak lama mereka pun menemukan sebuah panel yang menutupi sebuah gagang untuk membuka pintu kedalam tanah. Gray menarik gagang itu dengan susah payah dan akhirnya pintu terbuka. Mereka berdua masuk dan menelusuri goa sepanjang 10 meter dan sampai disebuah pintu elektronik dengan password. Namun device untuk memasukkan password sudah hancur

"Natsu kah?" kata Gray saat melihat device itu hancur, "ayo kita masuk" Gray pun melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh Lucy. Setelah melewati pintu mereka sampai disebuah ruangan putih dengan beberapa peralatan kimia

"entah kenapa… melihat ruangan ini membuatku pusing" kata Gray

"ha ha" balas Lucy dengan tawa garing. Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya dan pandangan itu berakhir pada kotak seukuran 10x10 cm. Lucy pun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Dalam kotak itu berisi sebuah sapu tangan

"hm?" Lucy mengambil sapu tangan itu dan melihat sebuah rajutan ditiap sudut sapu tangan itu bertuliskan Luce, Wendy, dan sebuah lambang love. Lucy kembali melihat isi kotak itu yang ternyata masih terdapat sebuah surat. Dibukanya surat itu,

 _Yo Luce…_

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis Surat, dan semoga cara menulisku benar_

 _Luce.. jika kau menemukan surat ini mungkin aku sudah tidak ada disisimu. Dan mungkin aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasku._

 _Aku ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan yang pernah kaupinjami saat ditaman bermain. Lihat, aku menjahit namamu dan Wendy di sapu tangan itu. Saat itu merupakaan saat yang sangat menyenangkan, aku berharap bisa kesana lagi bersama kalian suatu saat nanti. Tapi… mungkin tidak bisa. Kau tahu? Wendy mengetahui kalau akau membunuh orang tuanya, aku yakin, dia pasti membenciku, sangat. Jadi aku menitipkan dia padamu, lagipula dia suka padamu Luce_

 _Aku hanya akan menyebabkan masalah jika bersama orang baik seperti kalian, jadi aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi sebelum itu, aku berterimakasih kepada kalian sudah memberikanku suatu kehangatan, aku bersyukur berkenalan dengan kalian. Terutama dirimu Luce, hontouni yokatta…_

 _Luce, aku mencintaimu_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

*TES

Air mata Lucy tak mampu lagi terbendung. Air mata itu menetes diatas kertas membuat tulisan itu sedikit memudar

"apa-apaan ini?" kata Lucy dengan mengelap air matanya, "tulisanmu jelek sekali, rajutanmu juga. Kenapa tidak ada namamu dirajutan ini? Dasar… hiks" kembali Lucy menangis, ia memeluk surat itu, "baka.. Natsu.." Lucy pun menangis dengan keras, mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang ada didalam hatinya

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah menampakkan warna orange. Matahari terlihat akan mulai terbenam. Lucy berdiri diujung tebing didekat reruntuhan rumah keluarga Marvell. Angin hangat menghembus mengelap lembut pipinya yang basah dengan air matanya

"Natsu…" kata Lucy pelan. Ia menggenggam sapu tangan tan surat itu

"apa kau dapat mendengarkanku?" kembali angin berhembus menerpa wajah gadis pirang itu

"aku yakin kau mendengarkanku, karena kau tidak tuli, kau hanya bodoh" Lucy memejamkan matanya

"kau benar-benar…" kembali air mata itu mengalir

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa"

"tapi… terimakasih telah menjadikanku orang yang berharga bagimu" Lucy membuka kedua matanya, menatap langit dan daratan kota yang membentang dihadapannya. Ia ulurkan tangannya yang membawa surat dari Natsu

"aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu" Lucy melepaskan surat itu, membiarkannya terbang terhembus angin, menuju tempat yang ia inginkan

"sayonara"

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **Yooo~~ Kuro Desu.. XD**

 **Aku tak tahu apakah ending ini pas. Dan…. Mohon maaf untuk yang menginkan Happy End, Author menginginkannya seperti ini, yaaa walaupun Author ga tau cara nulis biar dapet feelnya gimana :3 tapi yaaa ini dia Fic dari Kuro**

 **Kuro mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan terus mengikuti FF ini. Mungkin FF ini banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon maaf, maklum masih FF pertama XD jika readers merasa FF ini berakhir menggantung, yaaa memang menggantung karena masih ada beberapa yang belum Author jelaskan, so Sorry.. semoga dapat menghibur…**

 **And… see you next Fanfic…**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tahun berlalu sejak kematian Natsu. Tokyo kembali ditemani dengan angin musim dingin yang membuat seisi kota mengenakan syall dileher mereka dan sebuah jaket tebal, tak terkecuali gadis pirang yang sedang berjalan dijalanan kota

Bunyi lonceng terdengar jelas saat gadis itu membuka pintu suatu kafe bertuliskan Queue de Fée.

"yoo kau sudah datang Lucy" sambut gadis berambut scarlet, Erza

"em.. dingin sekali~ padahal masih musim gugur" kata Lucy sambil menggantungkan jaketnya diloker miliknya

"kau benar, sepertinya tugas akan sedikit berat dengan dingin seperti ini" kata gadis berambut perak panjang disamping Erza, Mirajanne

"kau mungkin benar Mira-san, lensa Sniper terkadang berembut jika terlalu lama berdiam ditempat dingin" kata Lucy yang mulai melepas bajunya untuk berganti seragam kerjanya

"berhati-hatilah saat 'lembur' Lucy" kata Erza dan langsung keluar

"iya" balas Lucy

 **.**

"Selamat datang~" sambut Lucy ramah. Kafe terlihat sangat ramai, Gray dan Mira pun nampak sibuk. Lucy melayani pelanggan dengan cekatan. Ia sudah resmi menjadi anggota Queue de Fée.

 _Natsu, kau tahu… aku baru mengetahui arti dari_ _Queue de Fée akhir-akhir ini. Artinya adalah Fairy Tail bukan?_

 _Ekor Peri, sesuatu yang entah ada ataupun tidak. Seperti identitas para pekerja disini, mereka mungkin terlihat, tapi jika diteliti dalam kependudukan, mereka semua tidak diakui._

 _Apakah menurutmu aku pantas masuk kedalam sini?_

 _Kau tahu? Aku akan melebihimu, aku mulai belajar cara untuk menggunakan sniper. Kata Gray aku boleh menggunakan Snipermu, tapi aku tidak akan menggunakan itu sebelum aku dapat mengalahkan jarak terjauhmu, jadi lihat saja… aku akan mengalahkanmu, pasti… karena seseorang harus terus melangkah maju, benar bukan?_

 _Dan satu lagi Natsu, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan mungkin perasaan ini tidak akan hilang. Dan lagi, kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu kali ini… Natsu Dragneel_


End file.
